Sombras do Passado
by Juh Higurashi
Summary: - Você precisa confiar em mim... As palavras de InuYasha eram banhadas pelo desespero que se poderia ver, tanto em seus olhos quanto nos de Kagome. - Não posso... Ela respondeu, soltando sua mão de uma maneira que significava muito mais do que o simples ato de separar-se do homem que arruinára sua vida... E roubara seu coração... / capítulo 7 on/
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um

_Nem sempre somos capazes de compreender o destino..._

_- _Você é mesmo um idiota InuYasha, por pensar que ela escolheria você a mim!

_Às vezes, quando pensamos que nos foi tomado tudo aquilo que realmente importava, acontece uma nova reviravolta que te tira o chão novamente... E todas as verdades que demorara tanto tempo para aceitar lhe são arrancadas, sem dó, de uma só vez..._

- Eu tentei te esquecer com todas as minhas forças... Mas não consigo mais, estou cansada de lutar... Lutar inutilmente...

_Novamente é necessário se adaptar àquilo que lhe é imposto... Como se, embora sua vida lhe pertencesse, você nada tivesse com as escolhas que competem à mesma..._

- Você sabe que isso é errado... Mas por que... Por que parece tão certo?

_Infelizmente o destino é quem escolhe quais vidas tirar, é aquele que escolhe os caminhos que você deve seguir... As escolhas que deve tomar..._

_O destino me tirou tudo..._

_Mas essa será a última vez que ele brincara comigo! Será a última vez que deixar-me-ei ser seu boneco, uma reles marionete... Ora, lhe mostrarei o verdadeiro poder das escolhas... Jamais sentirei a mesma dor de quanto me arrancaram Kikyo pela segunda vez..._

_Quando eu arranquei a vida de seu corpo..._

_Meu nome é InuYasha Taisho, você pode não confiar em mim agora... Mas logo você ira compreender tudo aquilo por trás de nossa luta..._

_E eu sei que, dessa vez, serei aquele que ditara as regras!_

_**Flash back-on**_

A mulher corria velozmente por entre as árvores altas com as copas muito juntas, que pareciam fechar-se sobre ela, afogando-a em escuridão e terror... Apenas o sussurro de seus passos rápidos a seguindo... Sua respiração era acelerada e os olhos lacrimejavam pela força com que o vento chicoteava seu rosto, como se também este tentasse detê-la... Seu arco e sua aljava estavam bem firmes nas suas costas, mas mesmo assim ela sabia não ter coragem o suficiente para usá-los caso fosse necessário...

Ah, como havia se enganado, tão cruelmente quanto possível, havia _sido _engada! Como pudera confiar tão cegamente em InuYasha? Agora aquele que por tanto tempo julgara amar, aquele que desposara e aquele que agora, sangrava em seu leito, poderia pagar o preço de sua infidelidade...

Kikyo não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar, com o peso daquela culpa sob seus ombros cansados, mas agora faltava tão pouco... Ela quase podia divisar a aldeia de sua mãe ao longe, onde outrora protegera a Joia de Quatro Almas... Ah... Kikyo podia sentir o cheiro do caldo que fervia dentro da casa, a brisa doce e cálida que beijava seus cabelos quando era pequena e brincava perto do lago, espirrando água nos longos cabelos prateados do Hanyo...

Seu pé prendeu em alguma pedra, fazendo-a cair estatelada no chão, de modo a apertar ainda mais fortemente o embrulho que trazia nos braços... Seu corpo todo doía agora, mas ela precisava continuar... Precisava encontrar forças para levantar e continuar... A única chance que seu marido tinha é se ela levasse-lhe a Joia de Quatro Almas, de modo a usar seu poder para fechar os graves ferimentos...

Um murmurar de protesto saiu de dentro do embrulho quanto a mulher atingiu o chão, mais um lembrete de que precisava se apressar... O encantamento não deteria o meio-Yokai para sempre... O tempo estava se esgotando...

Levantando-se rapidamente, porém com dificuldade, Kikyo voltou a correr... Seus passos eram mais inseguros agora, mas a vontade de continuar e salvar as duas únicas coisas que realmente importavam para ela naquele momento era maior...

Quando adentrou a proteção da vila de sua mãe, Kikyo podia sentir as lágrimas deixarem seus olhos e banharem sua roupa suja de barro e poeira...

Todos os camponeses vieram cumprimenta-la, mas não havia tempo para isso...

- Avisem Kaede que sua filha precisa lhe falar... Com urgência...

Segundos depois, a mulher, aparentando ter pouco mais de quarenta anos e terminando de amarrar um tapa-olho negro sobre o olho direito abriu caminho por entre a multidão. Seus longos cabelos, que outrora haviam se mostrado tão negros quanto ébano agora ostentavam muitos fios prateados aqui e ali, denunciando que sua juventude se esvaia...

- Mamãe – Kikyo murmurou rapidamente, inclinando levemente a cabeça em forma de respeito.

- Kikyo minha menina – a mulher respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto – o que a trás aqui, e em circunstancias tão alarmantes?

- Preciso da Joia – foi a reposta direta e muito baixa, enquanto com o olhar suplicante pedia que não se demorassem.

- Vamos andando... – Kaede murmurou assentindo e conduzindo a filha até o local onde a joia se encontrava – o que aconteceu? – perguntou, assim que viu-se sozinha com a primogênita.

- Naraku... Ele esta morrendo... Preciso da Joia para salvar-lhe a vida...

- Mas o que aconteceu? – cortou-a sua mãe, um tanto baratinada.

- InuYasha... – sussurrou – eu... Eu fui uma tola... Acreditei que poderíamos viver juntos... Mas não podemos... Não mais...

A mulher então levantou uma porta feita de bambu, dando passagem à filha, que, após hesitar por alguns instantes, entrou no lugar, sozinha. Ajoelhou-se então, em frente a um pequeno altar, no qual, amparado por duas pequenas vigas e ladeado de incensos e imagens, repousava a Joia de Quatro Almas, finalmente purificada.

- Por favor... – implorou, olhando fixamente para a Joia – ajude-me a salva-lo...

Sua oração fervorosa durou pouco mais de alguns minutos... Ela podia sentir o perigo se aproximando, assim como sentia o tempo do lado de fora, enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Finalmente, ainda de joelhos, com uma nova reverencia, removeu a joia de seu altar e trouxe-a para mais perto de si mesma. O brilho róseo que a mesma emanava era como um bote salva-vidas para a mulher.

A mesma, então, caminhou lentamente até o embrulho e colocou a Joia dentro do mesmo, apenas murmurando:

- Cuide dela para mim...

Finalmente então, apagou os incensos e as velas e saiu do local, parando apenas para agradecer a sua mãe antes de correr em direção a um atalho que a levaria o mais rápido possível à sua casa, sem que InuYasha conseguisse encontra-la.

- Nós vamos conseguir – murmurou ao embrulho – vamos salvar o papai meu amor...

Foi então que, já ao lado do poço come ossos, sua respiração falhou e ela desmoronou sobre a relva, ainda tentando proteger o embrulho que trazia junto ao peito. Uma dor lancinante pulsava em suas costas, onde três talhos haviam-se aberto e dos quais jorrava mais sangue do que se imaginava ser possível.

A mulher levantou lentamente a cabeça, com muita dificuldade, enquanto seus ouvidos zuniam em protesto e sua consciência, assim como sua vida, parecia tentar escapar-lhe por entre os dedos.

Enfim, conseguiu ver seu agressor... Os olhos dourados brilhando com um misto de arrependimento, mágoa e ódio... O homem a sua frente não era o mesmo que amara por tanto tempo... Não poderia ser.

- Não posso deixar que faça isso Kikyo – InuYasha sussurrou enquanto olhava para a moribunda, um sorriso de escárnio abrindo-se em seus lábios e deixando a mostra os caninos pontudos – não posso deixar que o salve...

A mulher permanecia em silêncio, enquanto tentava arranjar um jeito de salvar a criaturinha que protestava sob seu corpo, um resmungar abafado que ela torcia para que InuYasha não percebesse... mesmo que não conseguisse salvar o marido, precisava salvar aquela criança, de qualquer maneira!

- Ande Kikyo, diga alguma coisa... Não me lembrava de ser tão calada... – sua voz mostrava um pouco do desespero e da insanidade que banhavam cada pensamento do Hanyo. Seus olhos voavam por todos os lados enquanto o cheiro do sangue da mulher que tanto amara queimava-lhe as narinas e arranhava a garganta, junto ao que se tornaria remorso.

- InuYasha... Você sabe o que preciso fazer – ela finalmente conseguira alcançar uma flecha e o arco muito gasto e usado, que a mesma fizera tantos anos atrás.

- Você sabe que não vou permi... – uma flecha passou veloz ao lado de sua cabeça, acertando seu rosto de raspão, fazendo-o calar-se e recuar alguns passos.

- Não estou brincando InuYasha... Minha vida não será mais um joguinho de poderes entre você e Naraku...

- Não zombe de mim Kikyo – o meio-Yokai resmungou, adiantando-se na direção da mulher, que se apoiava em um dos cotovelos, respirando com dificuldade.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. A força que dispensara para atirar aquela flecha espiritual havia a esgotado ainda mais... Se continuasse assim... Ela não teria nem uma hora de vida...

- Não deixarei que salve aquele miserável! – gritou, suas orelhas brancas no topo da cabeça mexendo-se freneticamente, como se houvesse levado um choque – Ora, maldição! Você não passará por mim com vida Kikyo!

Ela pode ver a resolução firme que se formara em seus olhos, e, naquele momento, soube que infelizmente não poderia fazer nada... Ela morreria, e teria de carregar a morte de Naraku consigo por toda a eternidade, não havia mais nada a ser feito... Ou talvez... Talvez ainda restasse alguma esperança... Se ao menos conseguisse falar com Kaede... Se pudesse fazê-la levar a criança até o pai...

- Ao menos... Ao menos deixe-me despedir de minha mãe – falou com o tom mais firme que conseguira, embora sua voz falhasse e as forças deixassem seu corpo cada vez mais rápido.

- O que você quer com a velha Kaede Kikyo? Não sou idiota, sei muito... – mas novamente ele se deteve, pois um cheiro novo tomou o ar a sua volta... Um cheiro como de eucalipto e flores silvestres numa manhã de primavera... O cheiro cegou-o por alguns instantes, tão forte era seu poder sobre ele... O cheiro que vinha banhado por uma risada inocente...

Finalmente, recobrando o controle sobre si mesmo, acompanhou os olhos de Kikyo até um pequeno embrulho, aninhado em seu peito que até então não havia notado. A mulher, tão absorta naquela pequena criatura, ao sentir-se observada levantou os olhos, agora ameaçadoramente erguendo uma vez mais a flecha.

- Estou lhe avisando InuYasha... Afaste-se de nós... – ela puxou a flecha um pouco mais para trás – porque desta vez, eu prometo não errar – e então apontou-a para o coração do homem.

Porém o movimento fora lento demais... Enquanto empunhava melhor o arco um vento gelado rodopiou ao seu lado, gelando além de seus ossos, tomando de todo sua alma... A criança já não se encontrava mais com ela.

Olhou à frente novamente, apenas para ver InuYasha, segurando-a em seus braços, os olhos arregalados enquanto fitava o pequeno ser... Este, como se não conseguisse pressentir o perigo que espreitava, ou simplesmente o ignorasse, sorria ao desconhecido, brincando com seus fios prateados, dourados sob a luz do sol...

- Como... Como pode... Kikyo? – foram as palavras sufocadas que deixaram a boca do homem, enquanto ainda contemplava a criança.

- Largue-a agora InuYasha! – a mulher gritava, implorando – ela nada tem a ver com a nossa história... É apenas um bebê!

Ele por fim voltou seus estranhos olhos dourados para Kikyo, e neles se via tanta mágoa, ressentimento e confusão, que a mesma nada mais pode fazer, além de silenciar e chorar, deixando que as lágrimas salgadas lavassem toda aquela agonia de sua alma...

- Posso sentir os poderes espirituais dessa criança Kikyo... Ela em nada se assemelha a qualquer outra criança... – sua voz morreu lentamente, antes de retornar, tão baixa que quase não se podia ouvir – esta criança é mais forte até mesmo que você...

Um pequeno sorriso de satisfação perpassou pelos lábios exauridos da mãe, enquanto absorvia as palavras de InuYasha... Sabia que a criança era destinada a grandes feitos... As palavras dele apenas reafirmavam sua certeza...

- Poderia até... – continuou murmurando...

Lentamente, ele começou a se aproximar do poço, com passos tão curtos e lentos que a mulher, já tão fraca e absorta nos próprios pensamentos, não conseguiu perceber, até que as próximas palavras dele levaram-na do céu ao inferno, tão rápido quanto seria possível.

- Tão poderosa... Que salvaria até o mais enfermo dos homens...

Foi então que ela percebeu sua intenção, mas naquele instante, ela estava longe demais e ele, muito perto. Não havia nada a ser feito agora... Era o fim! Ele finalmente destruiria tudo aquilo que lhe importava... Destruiria aquilo que restava do seu coração...

- Não posso deixar que essa criança salve Naraku – e então, com um movimento rápido e deliberado, soltou a criança dentro do poço.

- NÃO! – o grito agonizado de Kikyo cortou o ar, enquanto o sol finalmente se punha, dando lugar a uma noite sombria.

De repente, uma luz rosada emerge de dentro do posso, e começa a desaparecer aos poucos, assim como a criança.

- KAGOME! – a mulher torna a gritar, mas já é tarde de mais, e sua voz, assim como aquela luz, começa a desaparecer em meio a escuridão que os cercava...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! espero que estejam gostando da fic, aqui vai mais um capítulo... Não acontece muita coisa, mas o que acontece é muito importante no desenrolar da fic.**

**Beijos, e boa leitura!**

Capítulo dois

_Havia um cheiro novo no ar, um cheiro que brincava ao redor de suas narinas, como se a instigasse a procura-lo, como se ele fosse parte dela, ou daquilo que ela viria a ser... Onde se encontrava porém, tudo estava muito escuro, ela não conseguia ver nada! Nada além de um brilho cor de rosa perto de sua cabeça..._

_Mesmo como que isolada, a criança podia sentir a brisa que banhava o mundo do lado de fora de seu pequeno círculo e proteção, podia sentir o sol que arderia em sua pele branca demais e que concederia um brilho quase mágico aos olhos daquela que tanto a amara... Sua mão deveria estar linda naquele momento._

_Porém sua atenção logo voltava-se, uma vez mais, àquele novo aroma... O odor cítrico de limão temperado com algo que parecia mel, um cheiro delicioso que cada vez a inquietava mais... Ela precisava descobrir o que era... Precisava encontra-lo!_

_E então tudo mudou... Uma intensa luz dourada engolfou-a obrigando seus olhos a se fecharem, enquanto a tão esperada brisa brincava em seus cabelos negros. Ela havia sido retirada de seu circulo de proteção... Mas por quê? Por quem? Ela teve que esperar alguns segundos até seus olhos voltarem a se abrir, para conseguir compreender o que se passava a sua volta... Mas o que viu não era o que esperava..._

_Acima dela, olhando-a com espanto, estava uma criatura diferente de tudo que já havia visto... Seus longos cabelos prateados valsavam a mercê do vento, volta e meia resvalando em seu rosto, fazendo-lhe cócegas... O sol daquela hora, já se pondo no horizonte, dava-lhes um tom dourado e luminoso que maravilhava a criança, prendendo sua atenção..._

_No fundo de seu ser ela sabia que devia teme-lo, que ele não era amigo... Mas como conseguiria, uma criança de pouco mais de alguns meses, fugir aos encantos dos olhos que agora encontravam os dela? A menina podia perceber que ele falava algo, mas não conseguia distinguir as palavras do assovio do vento em suas orelhas._

_Tão de repente quanto seu mundo tornara-se prateado, duas coisas aconteceram, quase que simultaneamente: Seu corpo girou e ela pode ver aquela que julgava ser sua mãe, porém o sol incidia sobre sua face, de modo a lhe servir como uma máscara, e no instante seguinte, tudo era escuridão. Ela estava caindo, caindo, caindo sem parar, o ar escapando de seus pulmões enquanto um grito agudo cortava o céu acima dela..._

_Foi então que aquele brilho cor de rosa banhou-a completamente, e no instante seguinte ela já não estava mais caindo, tudo havia acabado... Será mesmo?_

_- KAGOME!_

_O grito rasgou-lhe o coração, estilhaçando sua calma temporária e destruindo as fagulhas cor de rosa de restavam a seu redor, ela estava caindo novamente, e dessa vez, o amor de sua mãe não a salvaria..._

- KAGOME!

A menina levantou a cabeça do travesseiro rapidamente. O sonho a Havia deixado um tanto zonza, com aquela horrível sensação de abandono no peito... Desde que se entendia por gente tinha aquele mesmo sonho... A mesma escuridão, o mesmo sol, a mesma queda... E o mesmo rosto... Aquele rosto a perseguia a qualquer lugar que ela fosse. Não conseguia entender quem era, ou se realmente não passava de mais um fruto de sua imaginação um tanto desequilibrada.

A menina chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para o despertador ao lado de sua cama.

- Ah! Estou atrasada! – exclamou, enquanto pulava da cama e ia direto ao chuveiro tomar um banho rápido para tirar aquele suor frio que se grudara por todo seu corpo devido ao pesadelo.

Em poucos minutos, Kagome descia as escadas de seu quarto e corria em direção à cozinha, onde Souta, seu irmão mais novo, seu avô e sua mãe já terminavam de comer.

- Esta atrasada Kagome – Souta cantarolou enquanto se levantava para colocar suas coisas na pia.

- É... Eu sei – ela resmungou, engolindo qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-la de pé até o intervalo no colégio.

- Kagome, coma mais devagar, desse jeito vai ficar com dor de estomago...

- Ah, vovô... – a menina reclamou, já se levantando e indo em direção a pia, se despedindo de todos no caminho.

A escola não ficava muito longe de sua casa, porém todo o percurso ainda lhe dava um perigoso intervalo para que sua mente divagasse sobre qualquer assunto, e naquele momento, a ultima coisa que ela precisava era de divagações. A família Higurashi a acolhera quando ela ainda era muito pequena para se lembrar, eles eram tudo que ela tinha, e quem quer que fosse sua verdadeira família, não merecia sua preocupação! Ela precisava esquecer aqueles sonhos... Precisava esquecer que era adotada!

- Kagome! – gritaram suas amigas assim que ela entrou na escola.

- Ah, oi meninas, como estão?

- Ótimas! – Eri respondeu enquanto olhava para os lados e baixava a voz – ninguém te disse?

Ayumi e Yuka chegaram mais próximas a ela, como se fossem tratar de um segredo importantíssimo. No atual estado de espírito de Kagome, o comportamento muito empolgado e até invasivo das três era uma espécie de bote salva-vidas para aqueles pensamentos que desejava evitar.

- Do que estão falando? – murmurou Kagome, aparentando estar mais perdida do que realmente estava.

- Estamos falando – murmurou Yuka – daquela menina nova... Sabia que o Houjo a acompanhou até em casa ontem?

- Ah – resmungou Kagome meio aliviada, enquanto encarava os rostos reprovadores e confusos das três meninas ao seu redor.

- Como assim "ah"? – indagou Yuka, um tanto transtornada – você precisa fazer algo Higurashi!

- O Houjo gosta muito de você – cantarolou Ayumi sonhadora – você só precisa incentivá-lo mais, ao invés de sempre recusá-lo...

Kagome olhava-as com cara de quem não estava entendendo muito bem o problema em questão, afinal, para ela Houjo sempre fora apenas um amigo, embora nos últimos tempos estivesse meio cansativo, tentando convidá-la para ir ao cinema insistentemente... Era época das provas de cálculos, ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de se distrair...

- Olha aqui Kagome, não se finja de desentendida, você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando...

O sinal de entrada cortou as palavras de Eri, obrigando as quatro a subirem para a sala. Kagome nunca se sentira tão bem ao entrar para uma aula de cálculo, embora os olhares de suas amigas lhe deixassem bem claro que a conversa não havia terminado, ela poderia muito bem dar uma desculpa e sair correndo após a escola... Se não tivesse marcado de estudar na casa de Ayumi naquela tarde...

A manhã passou muito rápido, e as aulas da tarde, mais do que as anteriores, de modo que, as quatro da tarde, quando o sinal tocou, Kagome se deu conta de que passara o dia inteiro perdida nos próprios pensamentos, sem conseguir lembrar de sequer uma das aulas.

- Isso não é nada bom... – resmungou enquanto saia do colégio com suas amigas.

- O que não é nada bom Kagome? – perguntou Yuka.

- Ah! Nada! – respondeu na defensiva, antes de suspirar e olhar para todas – Ayumi, será que podemos estudar amanhã? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça...

- Ah... Tudo bem Kagome – respondeu a menina com um sorriso – então... acho que tenho que ir... Até amanhã!

Ayumi ainda não havia desaparecido na primeira esquina quando Souta apareceu correndo, parando em frente à Kagome.

- Ah! Oi mana – conseguiu falar em meio ao resfolegar alto por ter corrido até ali.

- Souta! O que faz aqui? – a menina indagou, olhando o caçula com certa desconfiança.

- Eu... É... Bem – ele resmungou enquanto endireitava o corpo e olhava para Kagome, com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Feliz aniversário mana! – exclamou lhe entregando uma pequena caixinha de veludo a menina.

- Souta! – ela exclamou – você não precisava...!

Mal tocou a caixinha, uma sensação muito esquisita passou por todo o seu corpo, um vento estranho, antigo, dançou em seus cabelos, enquanto o sol parecia desaparecer, embora ainda fosse muito cedo para isso. Um sentimento de medo, esperança, alegria, tristeza, ódio, esperança... Tudo perpassou seu corpo tão rápido que a mesma nem percebera, como se fosse apenas cria de seu imaginação. Um arrepio passou por sua coluna, fazendo-a tremer, enquanto abria a caixinha o mais devagar possível.

No momento em que seus olhos tocaram o objeto dentro dela, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, seu corpo todo travou, seus joelhos tremiam, e o mundo ao seu redor pareceu girar, tirando-lhe o chão momentaneamente.

- Souta... – conseguiu obrigar-se a falar, embora sua voz não passasse de um sussurro – onde encontrou isso?

- Ah, no sótão... estava arrumando os amuletos do vovô quando o encontrei... Perguntei a mamãe se poderia te dar, e ela deixou... Por quê? Você não gostou?

- Gostei sim! – conseguiu responder, lançando um sorriso ao irmão assim que suas palavras magoadas chegaram a seus ouvidos – gostei muito, obrigada Souta!

Por fim, depois de vários parabéns e promessas de presentes, os dois se despediram e começaram a andar de volta para casa, durante todo caminho Souta tagarelava alegremente sobre seu dia de aula, porém Kagome só o ouvia parcialmente... Quase toda sua mente estava presa no presente que ganhara e na sensação que sentira assim que tocou-a, uma sensação estranha, como se já conhecesse aquela bolinha de vidro cor de rosa... Mas isso não era possível, era? Afinal, não lembrava-se de tela visto da última vez que organizara o depósito de amuletos do templo Higurashi, onde morava.

Aquela noite arrastou-se, como se o tempo quisesse irritá-la. Sua mãe havia feito um bolo e os quatro cantaram parabéns após o jantar. Depois, sua mãe lhe deu um livro muito antigo que encontrara num sebo e que já não era mais fabricado a muito tempo, e seu avô lhe deu um novo amuleto, uma espécie de pata, verde e enrugada, que segundo o mesmo afastava os maus espíritos.

De qualquer maneira, Kagome não sentira como o tempo correu depressa... Ela estava fazendo quinze anos, ou melhor, aquele era o dia em que os Higurashi a haviam encontrado dentro do poço sagrado, chorando, um bebê apenas, de modo que, na verdade, fazia quinze anos que estava com eles... Ela conseguiu controlar as lágrimas quando esse pensamento lhe veio a cabeça quando estavam comendo, mas ele não deixava de dar voltas em sua mente, sempre instigando, sempre lhe lembrando que fora abandonada, e que não fazia ideia de suas origens...

Finalmente a hora de dormir chegara, de modo que ela pode subir até seu quarto e pensar com clareza... Infelizmente, seu corpo estava exausto, de modo que, mal deitou-se, já estava dormindo.

Seus sonhos, porém, voltaram, piores do que antes.

_- Ei – ela gritava enquanto corria em meio a árvores com as copas bem juntas, lançando escuridão sobre tudo ao seu redor._

_- Alguém! – voltou a chamar, o desespero já tomando conta de seu peito._

_Tudo ao seu redor era verde, ao folhas, os animais, o sol, tudo lançava sobre ela um brilho esverdeado, de modo que a mesma já não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, ou se estava andando em círculos..._

_O cheiro de musgo e líquens queimava em seu nariz, enquanto um vento frio assomava-se sobre ela, aumentando aquela estranha sensação de medo, como se precisasse fugir de algo._

_Mas então ela viu, não muito longe de onde estava, um brilho prateado que se afastava, como se alguém estivesse correndo dela._

_- Ei! – tornou a gritar – espere... por favor!_

_Quanto mais se aproximava, mais o estranho corria, de modo que mantinham-se, mais ou menos, a uma distancia constante._

_- Pare! – gritou ela de novo – estou perdida... me ajude!_

_Eles continuavam correndo em meio as árvores, até que, sem nenhum aviso, entraram em uma espécie de pequena clareira, com uma enorme árvore no centro, aparentando ser muito antiga, tão velha quanto o próprio tempo... Seus galhos mais baixos eram meio retorcidos e a copa muito farta era tão alta que seus olhos mal podiam alcança-la._

_Sem nem perceber, os dois haviam parado de correr, ficando a menos de três metros um do outro, porém o estranho permanecia de costas para ela, respirando de maneira controlada e ritmada, como se a corrida não o tivesse fatigado da mesma maneira que a havia esgotado..._

_Assim que percebeu que o estranho não pretendia correr dela novamente, aproximou-se um passo, porém ele adiantou-se um passo novamente, como se não quisesse diminuir o espaço entre eles._

_- Por favor – ela repetiu, muito baixo e meio ofegante devido a corrida – me ajude estou..._

_- Venha... – a voz rouca daquele homem cortou-a, muito baixa, mas ainda assim cheia de poder, como se lhe desse uma ordem – venha..._

_E foi então que ele se virou, e os mesmos olhos dourados que tanto a atormentavam durante aqueles anos, o mesmo cabelo prateado que a assombrava dia e noite, estava de frente para ela, num novo pesadelo criado por sua mente para enlouquece-la..._

_- Venha até mim Kagome..._

_Ele então lhe estendeu a mão, como se a convidasse a se aproximar... O magnetismo dele era irresistível, no fundo de seu ser ela sabia que devia correr, afastar-se o máximo possível daquele lugar, mas suas pernas já não a obedeciam mais, os passos erráticos que dava em frente não eram dela... Era como se seu corpo não lhe pertencesse._

_- Isso... Venha até mim Kagome..._

_E foi então que aconteceu: ela olhou para a mão estendida em sua direção, mas o que viu a fez parar de repente. As unhas se transformavam lentamente em garras afiadas, os dedos estralando em sua direção, como se quisessem estraçalha-la...Ela levantou os olhos, tentando esquecer aquela imagem ameaçadora, porém o rosto que viu a fez recuar com um grito. Os olhos dourados eram agora duas pequenas fendas negras, mergulhadas num vermelho escarlate que tomara de todo o resto de seus olhos, as maçãs do rosto estavam marcadas com uma espécie de raio roxo, combinando com os dentes, que agora haviam se tornado presas... O rosto do caçador encarando a presa, divertido... Brincando com ela, seduzindo-a para que viesse até ele por livre e espontânea vontade..._

_O feitiço que lhe travara as pernas finalmente passou e ela pode sair correndo, tentando fugir daquele ser que parecia querer sua morte. Seus pés inexperientes volta e meia tropeçavam nas raízes altas e nas folhas secas, enquanto ela o ouvia aproximar-se cada vez mais dela, como se a conduzisse a algum lugar..._

_- Venha a mim Kagome... – ele continuava repetindo, sussurrando ao vento, de modo que sua voz chegasse até ela como um murmurar imaterial que o próprio vento lhe soprasse..._

_Seus pés, então, tropeçaram novamente em uma raiz alta, fazendo-a cair estatelada no chão. Kagome sabia não possuir mais forças para levantar, e também sabia serem inúteis quaisquer tentativas de fugir... Ele a alcançaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele a alcançaria..._

_Por isso, voltando seu rosto agora manchado de lágrimas para o solo, ela fez a única coisa que sabia que poderia, rezou, implorando a qualquer força superior que estivesse cuidando dela para que a salvasse... Para que ela pudesse acordar daquele horrível pesadelo..._

_Até que os passos atrás de si pararam, mergulhando a mata em um silêncio profundo novamente... Poucos segundos depois, Kagome sentiu algo enorme ser lançado sobre ela, roubando-lhe a consciência tão abruptamente que o grito ficou preso em sua garganta, juntamente com suas esperanças..._

Era pouco mais de seis da manhã quando ela finalmente acordou, assustada novamente. Sua cabeça latejava violentamente enquanto se levantava e dirigia-se ao banheiro em busca de um banho frio que pudesse minimizar aenchaqueca. Enquanto sentia a água fria gelar-lhe os oços, sua mente novamente vagou em direção ao sonho que acabara de ter. Aquele com certeza era novo. A floresta, os animais, aquela sensação... Tudo era muito recente, muito real para que ela realmente pudesse acreditar que se tratava apenas de um sonho!

Mas não havia qualquer outra explicação. Era óbvio que fora apenas um sonho, nunca havia saido de Tokio, nem para acampar ou qualquer coisa parecida... O rosto porém, não poderia ser apenas sua imaginação, principalemente quando os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos, ameaçadores... Kagome sabia não ser capaz de criar uma imagem daquelas. Ah, se ela tivesse certeza de que aquele homem nada tinha a ver com seu passado, se acreditasse realmente que era apenas um personagem qualquer e que não deveria perder tempo com ele... Mas infelizmente cada vez mais as dúvidas brotavam em sua mente, e cada vez mais ela se tornava inapta a afastá-las...

- Vamos Kagome, concentre-se! - exclamou para si mesma enquanto terminava de ajeitar o uniforme. ela já estava quase fora do quarto quando olhou o presente de Souta, repousando ao lado de sua cama... Ficou indecisa por apenas poucos segundos, antes de coloca-la dentro do bolso e descer rapidamente as escadas - você precisa parar de assistir tantos filmes...

- Caiu da cama querida? - perguntou sua mãe assim que ela entrou na cozinha.

- Ah, não... Só um sonho meio esquisito... - sua voz foi diminuindo quando olhou pela janela e viu Souta num dos galhos mais altos do velho carvalho sagrado.

- Souta! - exclamou, enquanto corria até a frente da árvore, observando o irmão - o que esta tentando fazer garoto?

- Buyo não quer descer - murmurou enquanto, trêmulo, arrastava-se mais para a ponta do galho, onde o gato repousava tranquilamente - ele tem medo de altura...

- Desca daí! - Kagome lhe disse - antes que acabe caindo!

- Não se preocupe... - foi sua única resposta.

Kagome sentiu um mal pressentimento enquanto via o irmão se aproximando do gato lentamente, com uma das mãos estendidas e a outra agarrada ao galho, do mesmo modo que as pernas. Ele estava indo consideravelmente bem até certo ponto, porém, ela percebeu, o galho ficava muito mais fino onde Buyo estava, poderia quebrar com o peso de Souta... Iria quebrar! Ele precisava parar e deixar que o gato se virasse sozinho!

- Pare Souta, o galho vai quebrar - as palavras dela foram pontuadas por um terrível crec.

- Está... Quase... - ele resmungou, quase agarrando a cauda do animal.

E foi então que aconteceu: o galho estralou novamente, tremendo de maneira instavel e fazendo com que Souta precisasse se agarrar com as duas mãos no mesmo para não despencar. O gato, precentindo o perigo, pulou por cima do garoto e foi em direção ao tronco até descer. Souta tentou se sentar para voltar e tentar descer, porém um novo estralo o fez paralisar de medo.

- Ah mana! Eu vou cair!

- Souta! - Kagome gritou, porém já era tarde, o galho rompeu e Souta caiu, de cabeça, sobre uma pedra, perdendo a consciencia quase imediatamente.

Kagome ficou estática. Ela não sabia o que fazer, nunca passara por uma situação daquela... Deveria deixá-lo ali? Chamar uma ambulância? Onde estavam sua mãe e seu avô? Tudo zunia muito rápido em seu cérebro atordoado, enquanto lágrimas começavam a romper por seus olhos. Ele não poderia estar morto... Poderia? O tombo era alto, e a pedra deveria tê-lo rachado em dois... Não ela não poderia pensar assim, ele estava vivo, precisava estar...

- Souta... - murmurou enquanto, lentamente se aproximava incoscientemente do menino - por que não me escutou?

Por fim, parando ao lado do corpo do irmão, um filete de sangue escorrendo ao lado da cabeça do menino, seus joelhos cederam e ela se debruçou sobre ele, chorando amargamente. Por que ela não o obrigara a descer da árvore enquanto ainda havia tempo? Por quê? Ele sempre fora meio irritante, mas ela o amava, não saberia viver naquela casa sem tropessar em Souta de vez em quando... Mas ele não estava morto!

- Não, ele não esta morto... - resmungou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas e olhava para o rosto paralisado do menino - você não pode estar morto, esta ouvindo? Souta, eu NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ MORRA!

Suas lágrimas jorram junto ao grito que rompeu de sua garganta, carregando junto a si todo o poder, toda a dor, toda a esperança que ela tinha, como uma prece silênciosa enviada aos céus em busca de uma solução... Seu desesepero havia toldado seus olhos e ela fazia apenas sentir e emplorar, enquanto murmurava que ele ficaria bem...

- SOUTA, ACORDE! - seu grito espantou alguns pássaros que estavam descançando nas árvores e fez algo novo, algo antigo, despertar dentro de seu peito.

Ela olhou fixamente o garoto e juntou as mãos abaixo do rosto, tentando mentalizar, ou uma palavra melhor seria, canalizar a energi que, de uma hora para outro, sabia que poderia salvar a vida dele.

- Por favor, funcione - murmurou, enquanto estendia os braços sobre o corpo e deixava fluir toda a energia que concentrara.

Uma luz rosada, então, envolveu a ambos numa espécie de campo de energia, enquanto fluia das mãos de Kagome para o corpo do garoto, restaurando-lhe a vida...

Tão rápido quanto começara, aquele brilho desapareceu, deixando em seu lugar um Souta um tanto confuso e uma Kagome completamente cansada, como se tivesse passado a última noite em claro. Seus músculos doiam muito e sua cabeça girava, mas ela sabia que, de algum jeito, salvara a vida do irmão, e isso compensava toda a tontura...

- Mana? - perguntou ele, olhando para Kagome com uma expressão confusa - por que esta chorando?

- Ah... Nada! - disse ela lhe abraçando e enchugando as novas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer - acho que machuquei o pé.

- Tome mais cuidado - disse ele, antes de voltar os olhos novamente para a árvore - cadê o Buyo?

- Foi para dentro de casa, acho...

- Ah, acho que vou lá ver... - respondeu o menino enquanto corria em direção a casa.

Kagome ficou mais algum tempo sentada, apoiando a cabeça na árvore. O que havia acabado de fazer exatamente? Ela ressucitara o irmão? Não... Devia ter sido apenas um sonho, mas então... Ela olhou para sima, apenas para ver novamente o galho partido. O que exatamente havia acontecido ali? Seu corpo tremia enquanto ela começava a imaginar as possíveis respostas, todas passando muito longe da verdadeira explicação. Mesmo assim, sua mente apavorada preferia prender-se a uma atividade como essa do que ter de voltar para casa e encarar sua família, estava simplesmente apavorada!

E um pouco empolgada, talvez. Quem sabe aqueles não eram seus super-poderes? Ela agora só precisava descobrir como usá-los... Não, não eram super-poderes, senão teria conseguido salvar o senhor Higurashi quando esta morreu, alguns anos atrás, atropelado por um carro...

- O que foi que eu fiz? - murmurou, olhando para as próprias mãos trêmulas, quando sentiu algo as suas costas.

Levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para a árvore, era como se ela pulsesse, como se estivesse viva e chamasse por algo... Kagome podia ver, podia sentir aquele chamado... Ela recuou alguns passos para trás, aquele dia já estava ficando confuso demais para ela... Foi quando ouviu aquela voz, a mesma voz de seus sonhos, sussurrando no vento "venha até mim...". Era um murmurar muito mais baixo, mais rouco, quase indiscernível, porém esava lá, ao seu redor, em todo lugar...

Ela se virou para correr de volta a casa quando viu algo passar ao lado da parede da mesma. Parecia algo como um espectro, ou mesmo uma sombra, como se fugisse dela, correndo, esquivando-se... Antes que se desse conta, Kagome estava seguindo aquela 'sombra', tentando alcançar o vulto disforme, ver o que era, o que queria com ela... Aquilo lhe lembrva muito seu sonho, mas naquele instante sua curiosidade superava seu medo, e ainda no fundo de seu coração, ela sabia ser necessário seguir aquele ser...

A menina o seguiu por um longe caminho, até chegar a uma pequena construção que circundava o poço sagrado, onde a sombra desapareceu. Kagome, porém, exitou. Ela nunca havia entrado ali, nem qualquer outra pessoa de sua família... dizia-se que antigos demônios eram jogados nesse posso e que sua energia maligna ainda estava viva... Mas ela precisava saber o que era aquilo, por nenhum motivo plauível, mas simplesmente sentindo aquilo era o certo, ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e entrou na pequena 'casa'.

Estava tudo muito escuro lá dentro, já que ninguém até aquele dia sentira necessidade de instalar uma lâmpada sequer sobre o poço. Ainda assim, a pouca luz que vinha do lado de fora já era o suficiente para que Kagome não tropeçasse nos próprios pés enquanto descia as escadas. Tudo estava muito quieto, e ela não conseguiu ver nenhum sinal da criatura que a levara até ali. Provavelmente fora apenas criação de sua imaginação...

-Ou Talvez... - murmurou muito baixo, enquanto ia em direção ao poço...

Não, ele não poderia ter entrado ali... Poderia?

- Ah, estou ficando louca! - resmungou, já se virando para sair dali quando a algo a impurrou, fazendo-a cair dentro do poço.

- Ah! - gritou enquanto continuava descendo e descendo, sem entender o que acontecera.

Alguém a havia empurrado... mas quem? Antes que chegasse ao fundo, tentando veementemente lembrar-se de algo, Kagome conseguiu recordar-se de que, por um instante muito fugaz, antes de cair dentro daquele poço, ela vira fios prateados brilhando ao seu redor...

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**estou muito feliz que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, é a minha primeira fic, então eu estava com medo de não ser uma ideia muito boa, enfim, foi muito importante o apoio q tds vcs me deram!**

**Joanny: **fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado do inicio da história e espero que esse capítulo tenha atendido um pouco das suas espectativas! Estava meio difícil de fazer esse capítulo, queria ter colocado mais coisas, mas tudo bem! Consegui colocar o InuYasha e a Kagome juntos! aushauhsahu, é, ele realmente parece muito domal, mas quem sabe as coisas n mudem =D... Beijoos!

**Wb Taisho:** aushausu, que bom que gostou, e espero que eu tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade nesse capítulo... com certeza tem muita coisa q ainda não foi explicada, como diz minha mãe, muita água ainda vai rolar por debaixo dessa ponte, mas fique tranquila, logo as coisas se esclarecem, ok? Beijos!

**Abraços, e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

ERA FEUDAL –UM DIA ANTES.

A brisa soprava nas copas das árvores ao seu redor, levantando suas folhas e chocando-se contra os troncos nua eterna brincadeira, tão longe de seu corpo agoniante quanto possível, dando-lhe aquela horrível sensação de que estava num deserto. Não conseguia sentir nada! Via o vento brincar ao seu redor, esquivando-se dele como se fosse alguma espécie de perigo, ou tivesse alguma doença mortal... A chuva as vezes vinha para também zombar de sua cede. A garganta doía, seus dentes pontiagudos riscavam o lábio inferior, mas nem mesmo seu sangue parecia úmido, apenas uma espécie de pó, torturando-o ainda mais... As gotas despencavam ao seu redor, mesmo acima de sua cabeça, mas nunca o tocavam... Ele esperava, mas nada mudava, vezes e vezes seguidas, era sempre a mesma coisa... O sono parecia esquivar-se dele a todo custo. Não importava o quão cansado estivesse o quanto seus ossos protestassem e seus músculos se enrijecessem em horríveis cãibras devido a falta de líquido, o sono nunca chegava a tocá-lo. Ele vivia vagando, como um zumbi, entre as árvores e as manhãs ensolaradas do reino entre os vivos e os mortos...

Estava no inferno.

Talvez não realmente condenado, mas era como se alguém houvesse planejado um inferno especialmente para ele... A privação da maioria dos sentidos, ver tudo, mas não poder sentir, tocar, ouvir... Aquilo era terrível! Ele mal sabia dizer a quanto tempo encontrava-se naquela situação, vagando como um fantasma em uma terra de ninguém, era inútil tentar marcar o tempo, já que a noite nunca chegava...

Porém, algumas raras vezes, o cenário ao seu redor mudava, e ele novamente encontrava-se preso ao chão, como lembrava-se vagamente de ter estado a muito tempo. Ele lutava para se libertar, precisava chegar até ela, precisava avisá-la, impedi-la de chegar até _ele_ novamente... Seus braços estavam finalmente livres, e ele logo corria, livre, uma vez mais, saltando de galho em galho tentando cortar caminho.

Sua respiração bem compassada vez ou outra acelerava, apenas para voltar ao normal segundos depois... Era quase inicio de mês, e ele podia sentir os efeitos daquela mudança, podia sentir a terrível verdade esgueirar-se até ele lentamente, como um felino que prepara o bote...

Mas as coisas foram muito mais fáceis do que ele imaginaria, Kikyo havia sido treinada, deveria oferecer-lhe obstáculo maior, mas no fim, provou ser apenas uma mera humana, confusa, enganada e sempre escolhendo o lado errado como de praxe acontece. E então, de repente viu suas unhas sujas de sangue... Um sangue morno, doce, um sangue que ele reconheceria em qualquer parte do mundo... Mas por quê? Por que seu sangue estava em suas mãos...

Sua cabeça zunia, até que pouco depois viu-se jugando um bebê ao poço come ossos, gabando-se de que aquilo era o certo... O que estava acontecendo ali? Era _ele mesmo_ que fizera tais coisas? Não, não poderia ter sido ele, que motivos teria para tais atrocidades...? Se ao menos pudesse se lembrar do que acontecera...!

E então encontrava-se novamente no campo abafado, com as árvores afastadas e o sol alto no céu, um castigo, um lembrete, uma acusação...

No entanto, com maior frequência, ele pegava-se perto a uma árvore, e então, olhando para o lado, via uma figura ensanguentada, seguindo-o com todas as suas forças, apoiando-se volta e meia no próprio arco, com obstinada teimosia.

Ambos sabiam que ela tinha pouco tempo, porém cada um via aquilo de uma maneira. Para ele, a única coisa que vinha a sua mente, todas as vezes que as imagens se repetiam, era aquela horrível vontade de vencer os metros que os separavam e abraça-la, salvá-la do mundo, de todos... Ela não podia morrer agora! Seu cérebro travava uma luta constante entre o aviso implícito nos olhos da mulher e suas próprias necessidades... porém o mesmo acabou por não ter muito tempo para pensar, posto que ambos haviam parado e encaravam-se ameaçadoramente.

- Esta... é a última vez que fara mal a alguém... Ouviu? – a mulher gritou com todas as suas forças, tirando uma flecha da aljava e prendendo-a ao arco. A voz saiu entrecortada por seu resfolegar, mas a mesma parecia ignorar seu próprio estado de saúde – adeus... – continuou, com um sorriso triste no rosto – InuYasha...

Ao dizer seu nome, quase como se estivesse com nojo, lançou a flecha certeira.

Ele estava tão absorto nos próprios conflitos que não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente. Assim que ouviu seu nome virou-se para ela, os olhos confusos, e foi então que reparou na flecha que rasgava o ar em sua direção. Naquele momento não havia mais tempo para fugir, de modo que pouco depois ele sentiu a flecha cravar fundo em seu peito, selando-o para todo sempre na árvore atrás do mesmo.

- Ki... Kiky... Kikyo... – conseguiu balbuciar, antes que seus olhos fechassem e sua vida ficasse suspensa para, ao que parecia, todo o sempre.

A mulher, ao vê-lo ali, finalmente cedeu as horríveis dores que ameaçavam consumi-la. O arco escorregou de sua mão e seus joelhos cederam. Lentamente seu rosto encontrou repouso no frio gramado abaixo de si, um tanto molhado pela umidade do dia que a pouco havia acabado... Sentia a consciência escorrendo de seu corpo, e desta vez não tentou impedir... Havia gasto todo o resto de suas energias com aquele lacre, no estado em que se encontrava, nenhuma erva ou encantamento de sua mãe a poderia salvar... Kikyo sabia que iria morrer, mas ao invés de entrar em pânico, como a maioria, apenas aceitou como um fato normal de sua vida, abraçando a morte quando esta a encontra-se...

Antes, porém, de deixar este mundo, fechou lentamente os olhos e sussurrou ao vento:

- Ioka wata shino Kagome deare – "fique bem, minha Kagome". E então, finalmente, o espirito da Sacerdotisa Kikyo deixou este mundo para nunca mais voltar...

Após ver Kikyo morrer, novamente ele voltava ao seu estado semivivo, ainda mais culpado, mais amargurado do que antes... Isso significava que ele estava lacrado? Não... Por que estaria? O que havia feito que fugia-lhe da memória como água escorrendo por entre seus dedos...?

Alguma coisa estava errada, aquilo não podia ser verdade, deveria haver outra explicação, ele havia feito muitos inimigos ao longo da vida, provavelmente acabara por cair em uma armadilha, ou então...

Sesshoumaru...

É claro! Sesshoumaru o estava mantendo prisioneiro da própria mente... Agora ele já deveria estar com a Tessaiga, rindo do meio irmão idiota que se deixara capturar... Ora, Maldição! Sua mente gritava em frustração, já que sua voz, e mesmo o desejo de usá-la já o haviam abandonado há muito tempo – quem sabe até anos – atrás...

E foi então que algo mudou... Algo muito importante...

Ele sentiu seu coração pulsar algumas vezes, de maneira lenta e ritmada, chacoalhando junto todo seu corpo. Ao seu redor um vento forte tomou tudo, arrancando as folhas dos galhos e quebrando os mesmos, deixando uma trilha de destruição em qualquer lugar para o qual olhasse... No entanto, aquele vento também o atingiu, girou seus cabelos e chicoteou-lhe os olhos ameaçadoramente, como se tentasse mata-lo. Seu espanto só fazia aumente a medida que escurecia cada vez mais, como se ele mergulhasse para dentro de uma enorme fenda, cada vez mais escuro, cada vez mais frio, até que o vento parou, e seu mundo acabou por estabilizar-se, mantendo-o porém, naquela horrível escuridão.

InuYasha não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas pode perceber que, seja lá o que foi que o tirou daquele lugar, trouxera-o de volta à sua dimensão...

A primeira confirmação tomou-o segundos depois: os cheiros... Milhares de odores invadiam suas narinas repentinamente, que ardiam pelo desuso. Todos os perfumes, desde o cheiro ocre da grama molhada e da terra exposta, até o doe perfume do mel, das flores que o rodeavam, das abelhas que trabalhavam em algum lugar, e o perfume amadeirado das árvores que o cercavam, todos explodiam dentro dele, levando sua mente ao júbilo quase que imediatamente, depois de tanto tempo sem sentir absolutamente nada...

A segunda foram os barulhos... Ele conseguia ouvir, muito longe, um camponês colhendo trigo, outro andando apressadamente e outro ainda rezando, com fervor, para que a colheita do ano fosse tão boa quanto a do ano que passara.

Sorriu internamente por aquelas conquistas. Estava novamente na Terra, novamente entre os seus... Agora era apenas sair dali, precisava abrir os olhos, mover-se...

Por mais que tentasse porém, seus olhos mantinham-se fechados. Nada do que fazia o levava a abri-los. Maldição! Gritou, porém não ouviu o som de sua voz, percebendo que seus lábios mantinham-se serrados, do mesmo modo que estiveram segundos antes. Tentou levantar a mão, mas novamente, encontrou o caminho até esta bloqueado... Ele podia senti-la, mas não controla-la. Estava no escuro. Em seu corpo, porém tão longe de voltar a viver como estivera a poucos minutos atrás.

Mas foi nesse instante que ele sentiu. Algo errado em seu corpo, algo que não deveria estar ali, que o estava travando e mantendo-o preso... Algo o estava lacrando... A mesma coisa que o havia banido do mundo dos vivos o trouxera de volta... Porém, agora que estava ali, de nada serviria esse avanço, estava tão vivo quanto as pedras que sabia estarem ao seu redor...

Uma brisa calma acariciou os seus cabelos e o último pedaço de sua consciência voltou a ele: suas memórias. Tudo jorrava numa cascata incessante, bombardeando-o com tudo que ocorrera antes que fosse lacrado... A dor invadiu-o, muito forte, ao lembrar-se daqueles últimos momentos, dos olhos de Kikyo, do sangue que escorria por sua roupa branca, das lágrimas, seu corpo sem vida no chão... Era verdade... Ele havia feito aquilo, e agora pagava o peço por tal atrocidade... A única mulher que amara estava morta!

Um grito rasgou sua garganta e retiniu em sua mente, banhado em tanta dor e sofrimento que o mesmo acabou por, finalmente, ver-se inconsciente uma vez mais...

O mundo ao seu redor, porém, nada ouviu daquele grito, permanecendo no mesmo estado de paz e tranquilidade que estivera segundos antes que a alma de InuYasha retornasse ao seu corpo.

MEIA HORA ATRÁS.

A noite fora terrível. Uma serie infinita de pesadelos tomou-lhe a mente, lembranças que ele havia enterrado tão fundo que no fim acreditara não passarem de sonhos ruins. Tudo aquilo voltava uma vez mais para assombra-lo: a morte de sua mãe, sua piro briga com o meio-irmão – da qual quase não saiu vivo – o dia em que o pai o havia renegado, o casamento de Kikyo com aquele nojento Onigumo...

As imagens vinham e iam, sem uma sequencia lógica ou cronológica, apenas como fotos jogadas ao mar, indo e vindo, à mercê das ondas...

Quando acordou, InuYasha finalmente lembrou de suas motivações, lembrou do que o fizera matar Kikyo, e muito provavelmente sua única filha... Seu cérebro trabalhava loucamente, trancafiando uma vez mais tudo aquilo que não queria lembrar em um canto obscuro de seu cérebro e projetando uma maneira de livrar-se daquele maldito lacre. Nem tudo havia terminado naquela noite, o Hanyo sabia que havia muitas coisas a serem feitas, e, ademais, não devia ter-se passado tanto tempo assim... Ele precisava se libertar e tomar para si a joia de quatro almas...

E, junto a ela, extinguir a família de Kikyo da face da terra!

A loucura de sua mente fora interrompida por um novo pulsar... Uma coisa mais forte, que chamava sua alma, tocava o fundo de seu coração, incitando-o, chamando-o...

A joia estava sendo usada.

Em algum lugar, alguém havia conseguido liberar os poderes curativos da joia... Mas quem? Kikyo obviamente estava morta, e ele vira sua filha desaparecer no poço... A não ser que ela não estivesse morta...

Aquele chamado continuava a soar em seus ouvidos, como se tentasse conduzi-lo até a joia, acariciando sua alma docemente, chamando-a, tentando arrancá-la novamente de seu corpo. O meio-youkai hesitou por alguns instantes, temendo perder-se novamente naquele estranho país dos sonhos, porém o chamado era insistente, e o mesmo logo cedeu.

Um segundo depois, viu-se em pé, a Tessaiga presa a sua cintura, e sua capa de pele de raposa intacta. Olhou para os lados, vendo pela primeira vez o que o rodeava. Viu o próprio corpo selado à árvore e sorriu tristemente. "que estrago você fez desta vez Kikyo" resmungou. E qual foi a sua surpresa quando pode ouvir sua voz novamente, tão clara e limpa como se a usasse frequentemente.

Sorriu. Sua alma estava suspensa, mas seus sentidos o acompanhavam. Antão, novamente algo o chamou e ele voltou-se de costas para o próprio corpo, vendo uma luzinha a sua frente, convidando-o a segui-la.

O mesmo caminhou rapidamente até o poço come ossos, sem prestar real atenção ao mundo a sua volta, de modo que não percebeu como tudo mudara... Quanto tempo havia ficado preso...

A luz, por fim, desapareceu dentro do poço. O Hanyo olhou para o mesmo e suspirou, agora não havia outra saída, e pulou dentro da escuridão do poço...

-#-

Kagome massageou a cabeça lentamente enquanto olhava para cima... Após a longa queda, acabara por desequilibrar-se e bater a cabeça na parede de pedras do poço.

- Ai! – resmungou quando a repentina claridade machucou seus olhos.

Ela podia divisar o sol acima dela, longe, fora do poço, mas não conseguia imaginar como poderia sair dali... Nunca fora muito boa em escalada nas aulas de educação física... Tudo bem, nunca fora boa em educação física no todo. Porém precisava tentar algumas coisa, ainda era muito cedo, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de esperar escurecer, não poderia passar o dia todo ali...!

- Já sei! – exclamou após alguns segundos – vou chamar o Souta, ele pode pegar uma escada para que eu possa subir.

E então pôs-se a chamar pelo irmão, por pelo menos alguns minutos, mas não ouve nenhuma resposta, a não ser os pássaros que cantavam alegremente no topo das árvores... Sentou-se novamente no chão úmido. Chamar por ajuda não estava funcionando, e ela teria que ir a escola ainda! O que Ayumi diria se não a encontrasse na sala depois de terem combinado de estudar... Ficar presa dentro de um poço não era exatamente a desculpa mais popular entre suas amigas.

- Ah, o que é que eu faço? – resmungou para si mesma, batendo um pouco das sujeiras que se haviam juntado em sua roupa, até que sua mão bateu em algo duro no bolso da saia – eu havia me esquecido! – exclamou, quase dando pulinhos – de que havia trazido o celular!

Retirou-o do bolso por fim e pôs-se a discar o número da própria casa, torcendo para que sua mãe ainda não houvesse saído para ir ao mercado. Terminou de teclar e esperou, esperou, esperou... Porém nenhum som saía do aparelho, nem mesmo os toques que indicavam que a ligação fora completa, sinal de linha ocupada ou qualquer coisa, apenas o silêncio...

- Que estranho – resmungou, antes de colocar o aparelho no bolso novamente – acho que realmente já passou da hora de trocar esse celular...

Todas as suas tentativas mostraram-se inúteis. Ela tentou chamar novamente por alguém ou mesmo ligar para uma amiga, mas nada adiantou... O tempo passava e cada vez mais ela se convencia de que teria de passar a noite ali, ou então escalar até a beirada do poço. Não estava exatamente empolgada com a ideia de precisar fazê-lo, porém ao que parecia, esta sempre fora sua única opção.

- Droga! – resmungou enquanto se agarrava fortemente a um pedaço de cipó, prendendo os pés nos vãos entre as pedras e se içando para cima.

Foi uma subida incrivelmente difícil. Kagome caíra varias vezes e muitas mais pensou em desistir. A subida não era longa, mas as pedras eram lisas e suas mãos, suadas e arranhadas pelo exercício, volta e meia cediam, escorregavam...

Finalmente, algum tempo depois, ela se viu, novamente ao ar livre, com o vento balançando gentilmente seus cabelos um tanto ondulados e brincando com sua saia curta. O sol ainda estava um tanto baixo, de modo que ela acreditava que não fazia tanto tempo que caíra.

A alegria de ter finalmente se livrado da terrível umidade a havia poupado da surpresa que agora a tomava de todo. Passou distraidamente o olhar ao seu redor, até que compreendeu algo muito estranho: ela não estava mais em casa.

As árvores ao seu redor, a grama, o ruído dos animais, tudo era diferente. Ela não conseguia enxergar os enormes prédios que se haviam instalado perto de sua casa, nem as grandes empresas ou mesmo seu colégio. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, tudo tivesse sumido. Girou uma vez mais no próprio eixo procurando pela própria casa, mas nada encontrou além de mais árvores e mais grama.

- Onde... Onde eu estou? – murmurou para si mesma enquanto tentava reorganizar os pensamentos...

Bem, ela havia pulado no poço e parara ali, então talvez se pulasse novamente... Mas e se estivesse errada? E se acabasse por parar em algum outro lugar, ainda mais distante? Ou pior... E se precisasse subir tudo aquilo novamente? Seus braços certamente não aguentariam!

- O que eu vou fazer agora? – murmurou enquanto se sentava na grama e apoiava a cabeça no poço, tentando diminuir aquela horrível dor de cabeça que ia e voltava lentamente.

Foi então que, diante de seus olhos fechados, uma única imagem relampejou, tão rápido que assim que seu arfar assombrado saiu por seus lábios a mesma já havia acabado a alguns instantes. Ela viu, diante de seus olhos, uma senhora, já não tão jovem, com seus cabelos negros salpicados de fios de prata, olhando com carinho para um homem que ia até ela, com uma túnica azul ricamente trabalhada e um bebê nos braços, dormindo tranquilamente, mais atrás vinha uma mulher, com uma roupa branca e vermelha, a aljava e o arco presas as costas. Parecia ser a mesma mulher de seus sonhos, porém, embora se esforçasse para ver seu roto, este estava nublado, como se _ela_ não fosse capaz de vê-lo. Os três adultos pareciam radiantes, sob um sol forte e brilhante num dia de aparente verão. A um canto ela viu o poço no qual se apoiava. Ele estava igualzinho, tirando a era que agora parecia cerca-lo todo, como se fosse uma espécie de agasalho.

A imagem a pegara desprevenida. Ela nunca a havia visto antes, era completamente nova! O que aquilo queria dizer... Poderia aquele homem ser seu... seu pai? Não, isso seria uma loucura! Todos usavam roupas tão antiquadas que pareciam ter saído de uma época centenas de anos atrás... Ela devia estar impressionada, cansada... e o enorme calor queimando em sua cabeça não ajudava nada.

- Preciso encontrar água! – resmungou enquanto, sob os próprios protestos, levantava-se e começava a caminhar.

Olhou em volta, era quase tudo apenas árvores, com uma ou outra trilha espalhadas... Alguma delas deveria leva-la à casa de alguém, e enfim poderia entender o que estava acontecendo! Ela tentou decidir logicamente para onde ir, mas mesmo tendo vivido, supostamente, a vida inteira ali, Kagome mal reconhecia uma árvore sequer... Estava completamente perdida!

- Bom... Preciso ir para algum lugar – falou decidida enquanto tampava os olhos com uma mão e, com a outra esticada como a ponta de uma seta, rodou algumas vezes, parando segundos depois.

Estava prestes a abrir os olhos quando, sem querer, devido à tontura e a uma pedra em seu caminho, tropeçou e caiu de frente para uma trilha que até então não havia notado. Seus joelhos estavam um tanto arranhados, mas ela deu pouca importância a isso, olhando admirada aquele caminho. Era quase como se... como se alguém quisesse que ela seguisse por ali!

- Acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão... – sussurrou ao vento, sentindo-se um tanto idiota por estar conversando, supostamente, consigo própria – obrigada... seja lá o que você for!

Levantou-se então, e seguiu por aquele caminho, desviando de alguns galhos baixos e pulando as poucas raízes que haviam crescido em demasia e batiam muitas vezes quase em seus joelhos. Mais de uma vez pensou ter ouvido uivos, passos e espadas se chocando, mas os barulhos logo cessavam e o barulho da mata a cercava novamente.

Devia estar andando já a quase vinte minutos quando ouviu um barulho que fez borboletas brotarem em seu estômago e um frenesi sacudir suas mãos, tão empolgada havia ficado.

- Um rio! – exclamou exultante, enquanto corria de encontro ao barulho de água corrente, a pouca distancia.

Logo chegou às últimas árvores antes do campo aberto e do pequeno riacho. Estava quase transpondo-as quando ouviu vozes. Uma parte dela, ainda mais feliz, quase saiu correndo e se atirou nos braços de seu suposto salvador. A outra porém, muito mais sensata – a qual ela normalmente dava ouvidos – mandou-a ficar quieta e ouvir. Precisava lembrar-se de que não sabia sequer aonde estava! E se as pessoas tivesse mal caráter, fossem ladrões, ou pior, sequestradores...? Ela não teria como se defender, não saberia para onde correr, quem chamar! Precisava, antes de tudo, averiguar se eram pessoas de confiança. Assim, encolhida entre as árvores, ficou em silêncio e escutou:

- Ah, vamossss logo Rin, voccce ssssabe que o sssenhor Sssesshoumaru não quer ssse demorar aqui! – uma voz um tanto sibilante, como a de um réptil, num tom um tanto urgente, ao mesmo tempo que preocupado, aparentemente masculina ralhava com a outra pessoa.

- Estou quase terminando senhor Jaken! – cantarolou uma voz que parecia de uma menina com seus dez, onze anos. Era uma voz um tanto fina devido a pouca idade, porém ao mesmo tempo aveludada e tranquila.

- Ah – resmungou o outro, como se estivesse ficando sem paciência – sssó essspero que o senhor SSSesshoumaru encontre o inútil Inuyasssha... Então finalmente nos veremosss livresss dessssse maldito meio-youkai...

- O que disse senhor Jaken? – perguntou a menina curiosa – o senhor Sesshoumaru veio procurar o irmãozinho dele?

- Não diga bobagensss Rin! – repreendeu o outro sem muita firmeza – o sssenhor Sessssoumaru tem maisss o que fazer do que correr atrássss de idiotassss como InuYassssha...

- Ah... – murmurou ela em compreensão, como se assimilasse cada palavra que o outro dizia – então o que ele quer senhor Jaken?

- Ora Rin, isssso não é assssunto de criançasss – murmurou um tanto contrafeito com a série de perguntas que Rin despejava em cima dele – provavelmente InuYasha nem passssará desste dia!

Ele havia falado baixo de modo que a menina... Rin, não escutasse. Porém Jaken encontrava-se muito próximo a Kagome, que ouviu aquelas palavras, cada vez mais aterrorizada. Então, esse tal Sesshoumaru pretendia... matar o próprio irmão? Como alguém seria capaz de algo assim? Ah, ele deveria ser um monstro!

Um arrepio gelado passou pelas costas de Kagome. Ela precisava avisar esse tal InuYasha, seja lá quem ele fosse, que sua vida corria perigo, precisava alertá-lo que seu irmão estava indo atrás dele. Mas... dizia aquela vozinha, mas por que ele acreditaria em você? É apenas uma desconhecida, isso se chegar a encontra-lo... Nem sabe como ele é!

Mas isso não importava, certo? Alguém deveria conhece-lo, ela poderia perguntar, mas não poderia simplesmente ficar parada enquanto um homem era assassinado, sendo que ela poderia fazer algo por ele. Estava decidido, tentaria encontra-lo, o mais depressa possível.

Foi então que aconteceu: Kagome tentou se levantar, mas seus sapatos escorregaram no solo úmido e íngreme, fazendo-a escorregar por entre as árvores e acabar batendo em algo verde em seu caminho desenfreado até o pequeno rio.

Ouviu a voz daquela menina às suas costas, espantada, olhando-os com olhar interrogativo enquanto fitava a menina que aparecera do nada.

- Senhor Jaken? – exclamou, ainda parada – o senhor está bem?

Kagome, ao ouvir aquilo, levantou-se rapidamente e olhou para aquele que deveria ser o senhor Jaken, pronta para desculpar-se, diver que havia escorregado e fingir que não sabia de nada, fugindo o mais rápido possível.

- Me des... – mas o resto das palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta pelo espanto daquele que estava a sua frente. Era uma espécie de demônio verde-azulado, com orelhas pontiagudas entremeados por um chapéu marrom. Seus olhos eram amarelos e sua boa uma espécie de bico, do mesmo tom da pele. Usava roupas marrons e segurava um setro de duas cabeças na mão direita.

Aquilo era impossível. Deveria ser um boneco, um robô... Não era real! É, era apenas um brinquedo, muuuito realista.

- É... Onde desliga ele menininha? – murmurou, com os olhos ainda vidrados.

- Uhm... O que quer dizer? – Rin questionou, olhando-a como se fosse meio louca, ou tivesse batido a cabeça com muita força na queda.

- O que? – exclamou Kagome, olhando novamente o 'monstro' – ele... ele... é de verdade? – balbuciou.

- O senhor Jaken? – a menina perguntou divertida – sim!

Kagome olhou-o por alguns instantes antes de encontrar o caminho até suas pernas novamente, pensando no que faria. Ela precisava sair dali, mas correr seria meio estranho, principalmente se eles não lhe desses motivo, mas não havia tempo a perder! Ah, o que ela faria?

- Ora, ssssua humana atrevida! – resmungou o youkai apontando o rosto do homem para ela – como ssse atreve a atropelar-me? Vou lhe enssssinar a não cair em ccccima dos outrossss...

A ameaça foi o empurrão que Kagome precisava, e antes que pudesse se dar conta das labaredas de fogo que saiam da boca da cabeça no bastão, já estava correndo para a direção que viera, olhando para trás poucas vezes apenas para ver que Jaken ainda a seguia.

- Me deixe em paz! – gritou algumas vezes, sendo por completo ignorada pelo demônio.

"o que vou fazer agora...? não posso passar o dia todo fugindo dele... Preciso arranjar um jeito de despistá-lo... Mas como?" a menina se perguntava frequentemente, enquanto corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, sem prestar real atenção para onde estava indo.

Foi numa dessas olhadelas que deu para trás que acabou por trombar em algo rígido e frio que estava a sua frente. Tombou no chão, fechando os olhos pela dor em seus cotovelos que haviam amortecido a queda.

Enquanto não abria os olhos, ouviu apenas um exclamar aterrorizado, enquanto pés derrapando atrás de si e o ar subitamente ganhava uma carga inimaginável de tensão, como se uma guerra fosse explodir a qualquer instante.

Após absorver lentamente aquela atmosfera, Kagome finalmente abriu os olhos, mirando a pessoa em quem havia batido. O que seus olhos viram, porém, a deixou paralisada dos pés a cabeça... Aqueles cabelos prateados, os olhos amarelos... Não, devia estar realmente sonhando, precisava estar! Ele não era real! E mesmo assim, enquanto seu corpo não conseguia parar de tremer convulsivamente, seus olhos piscavam frenéticos, como que para comprovar que não se tratava de mais um de seus sonhos. Sim, ela estava realmente acordada, a dor em seus braços confirmava isso, mas então... Não poderia realmente ser ele poderia? Depois de tanto tempo...

- Quem... Quem é você?

* * *

**OIe pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu pelo menos gostei muito de escrevê-lo, principalmente a parte com a Rin e o Jaken, sempre me divirto muito com eles =D**

**Na verdade, a parte do InuYasha eu meio que acrescentei de ultima hora, sempre tive curiosidade para saber como seria estar lacrado, se ele sonhava, se ele revivia sempre os últimos momentos, enfim, dei uma viajada! ushaushuah, mas espero que tenha valido a pena!**

**Acho que vou começar a postar um capt por semana, para poder trabalhar bem as ideias e as caracteristicas dos personagens, mas se eu conseguir, posto mais cedo, ok?**

**Muito obrigado a todos que leram, aos que estão gostando da fic e aos que postaram reviews!**

**Jooh Chan**: oiiii! aushaushau sim lembro bem dessa música XD, vivia cantando na escola e meus amigos começaram a achar que eu não era muito certa aushuashuas. Mas estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E sim, a Kagome tem uma espécie de "sexto-sentido" muito legal, na verdade eu queria ter um desses aushahusahaush. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, tentei esclarecer o máximo possível de coisas, deixar outras um pouco sub-entendidas para o próximo capt, pra ter sempre algo novo *admitosouclichê* ahsuahsuha, mas MUITO obrigada pelo seu apoio! Beeeijos! *-*

**Nane-Chan:** Ah! Leitora nova! Oi, que bom que gostou da fic e muito obrigada! A trama, na verdade é meio enrolada *admito* aushaushauhsua, demoro muito pra pensar nos capts pra ver o rumo da história... Infelizmente sou daquelas que sabe o começo, o final, mas não o meio ¬¬' aushuhuas. Espero que tenha gostado desse capt também! Estou muito feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic! Beeeijos!

**Então, acho que é isso aí, até segunda que vem gente!**

**Abraços!**


	4. Chapter 4

- Quem... Quem é você? – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, de modo que a mesma não tinha certeza se havia pronunciado aquelas palavras em voz alta. Talvez se ele falasse poderia reconhecer sua voz... Embora fosse muito difícil encontrar alguém tão semelhante àquele homem de seus sonhos... E o cheiro, o cheiro de limão e mel! Estava longe para sentir se ele emanava aquele odor, mas provavelmente era ele! Tinha que ser!

O homem observava-a com seus olhos frios, estudando-a, tentando encontrar algo nela, embora não soubesse o que. Assim que a menina bateu no mesmo, um calafrio perpassou seu corpo, como se ele já a tivesse visto em outro lugar, como se ela fosse perigosa... Perigosa? Ele riu por dentro do próprio comentário, a garota parecia estar tão perdida quanto possível, e ainda usava aquelas roupas esquisitas... Não se parecia em nada com qualquer humana com a qual tivera o desprazer de esbarrar... Certo? Então por que aquela sensação não o deixava?

- Jacken – chamou o homem em sua voz pausada, baixa e fria, como se o simples fato de precisar falar já lhe fosse desagradável.

- Sssim, sssenhor Sssesshoumaru – respondeu o youkai enquanto fazia uma série de reverências, ainda ajoelhado ao lado de Kagome, sua voz urgente e temerosa, saindo mais sibilada devido ao visível nervosismo.

- Quem é – perguntou ele, dirigindo seus olhos perscrutadores uma vez mais a garota.

Kagome estava estática. Então aquele era Sesshoumaru... Deveria ter imaginado, mas acabara sendo pega de surpresa... Esse homem, que supostamente queria a cabeça do irmão em uma bandeja não poderia ser o mesmo homem de seus sonhos! Certo...? Quer dizer, o olhar do homem com o qual sonhara era mais caloroso, e deste era... Congelante, Kagome sentia medo apenas de estar em sua presença imponente. Além disso, a voz era mais grave, mais pausada, vazia de qualquer emoção. Não era ele, ela tinha quase certeza.

- Apenasss uma Humana inssssolente sssenhor – respondeu Jacken olhando de esguelha para Kagome e apertando mais o bastão em sua mão. Ela tentou ignorar a ameaça implícita naquele gesto, mas era quase impossível, uma vez que os olhos de uma das cabeças voltaram a ficar vermelhos.

Sesshoumaru dirigiu seu olhar novamente para a garota aos seus pés, ainda tentando entender aquela sensação estranha que tomava seu corpo... Como um alerta... Quem era aquela humana realmente...?

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – ele foi tirado de seus devaneios pela menina, Rin, que havia corrido a abraça-lo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.

O homem olhou a criança primeiro com espanto, depois um tanto incrédulo, para por fim voltar a adotar a máscara impassível que exibira até a pouco. Apenas Kagome percebeu essas rápidas mudanças em seu rosto, já que Jacken encontrava-se muito ocupado ralhando com uma espécie de dragão de duas cabeças, totalmente selado, como se fosse algum tipo de montaria.

- Rin – foi a única coisa que Sesshoumaru murmurou. A menina por fim afastou-se dele e, com um largo sorriso comentou "o senhor demorou, senhor Sesshoumaru" para então voltar-se também para o estranho animal avermelhado que encontrava-se descansando a um canto.

Ficaram por fim, apenas o youkai e Kagome. Ela admirava as duas estrias roxas de cada lado de seu rosto e a lua crescente azulada no meio de sua testa. Aquele homem com certeza era muito poderoso... E lembrava tanto aquele de seu sonho... Parecia até um príncipe, com seus olhos amarelos distantes e a boca fina presa em uma linha rígida. As orelhas lembravam um pouco as de um elfo, pontudas, e os longos cabelos prateados que batiam em algum lugar entre seu joelho e os calcanhares reluziam como diamantes no sol da manhã, enquanto o vento brincava com sua franja reta, meio dividida em dois.

- Com licença, senhor Sesshoumaru – Kagome murmurou antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo ou mesmo que perdesse a coragem.

Ele estreitou levemente os olhos e levantou um pouco mais o queixo, como se desse permissão para que ela continuasse.

- Nós por acaso já nos...

- Nunca nos encontramos – cortou ele, frio e rápido, quase sem mover os lábios, antes de voltar-se para Rin, agora montada em Arurun e Jacken, que ralhava com ela insistentemente.

- Rin... Vamos embora – chamou, então, sem olhar nem uma vez mais para Kagome, deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar, sendo logo seguido pelo estranho dragão (o qual ela ainda não havia notado) que levava Rin e um irritado demônio verde, que resmungava coisas sem sentido enquanto corria para alcançar os outros.

Tudo isso aconteceu tão inesperadamente que por alguns instantes Kagome não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, permanecendo sentada no chão. Porém, logo seu cérebro voltou a ativa, fazendo-a levantar e correr atrás do estranho grupo. Mesmo sendo um tanto hostis, eles eram os únicos que ela conhecia, e talvez pudessem explicar como ela poderia voltar a Tóquio.

- Ei! –chamou, enquanto se aproximava deles – Espere!

Sesshoumaru simplesmente continuou seu caminho como se não estivesse escutando nada, enquanto Rin voltava-se rapidamente para a mulher e Jacken começava a resmungar ainda mais alto.

- O que foi? – perguntou a menina, alisando as escamas de Arurun.

- Eh... – Kagome começou a falar, enquanto retomava o fôlego pela corrida, era incrível como eles conseguiram ganhar uma boa distância em tão pouco tempo. Ela estava prestes a perguntar aonde estava quando, olhando novamente para a estranha figura do que parecia o líder do grupo, outra questão veio a sua mente – O que ele é? – indagou muito baixo para que apenas a criança ouvisse.

- Ora, não pergunte bobagensss – irritou-se Jacken, que ainda encontrava-se inconformado pelo banho desnecessário – até voccccê deveria sssser capazzzz de reconhecccer um youkai quando vê um!

Kagome arregalou os olhos. _Um youkai...? Como aqueles das histórias que vovô contava?_ Ela olhou um tanto incrédula para a menina, esperando que ela risse e dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas aparentemente seu olhar espantado fora mal interpretado.

- Não precisa ter medo – murmurou a menina com expressão cumplice – o Senhor Sesshoumaru não é um youkai mal... Ele não vai te machucar!

- Rin – ouviu-se um resmungar irritado vindo da frente do grupo, como uma repreensão. A menina sorriu, dando de ombros, como quem não ligava muito.

- Ah... – Kagome continuou caminhando lentamente, até que percebeu que começava a ficar para trás, de modo que apressou o passo para acompanha-los.

Na verdade ainda achava que aquilo tudo deveria ser uma grande brincadeira de mal gosto, quer dizer, demônios não existem! Ninguém nem sequer falava muito neles nos dias de hoje, eram uma espécie de assunto esquecido, apenas em templos, como no qual ela morava, as pessoas realmente se importavam com esse tipo de coisa. Youkais poderosos que haviam vivido na Sengoku Jidai e que acabaram sendo exterminados algum tempo depois por monges e sacerdotisas poderosos. Eram todas boas histórias, como a da sacerdotisa Midoriko, que Kagome costumava ouvir as vezes antes de dormir, mas eram apenas isso, histórias, nada _real_. Porém, ali estava, bem na sua frente, aquele ser baixinho e verde, com grandes olhos amarelos e aquele animal, com duas cabeças e um corpo coberto de escamas, como se fosse um dragão. Fantasias não costumavam ser tão realistas.

- A não ser que... – ela então puxou fortemente as orelhas de Jacken, uma para cada lado, como se procurasse pelo zíper da fantasia antes de começar a virá-lo de ponta cabeça – onde desliga você hein...

- Ah! – ele gritou indignado enquanto se soltava – como ssse atreve! Humana insssolente!

- É... É de verdade mesmo! – Kagome gaguejou incrédula, olhando para o animal no qual estava Rin com certo pavor.

- Ora sssua... Agora vou ensssinar-lhe...

- Chega Jacken – Sesshoumaru voltou a murmurar na frente do grupo num tom entediado, palavras que calaram o youkai e o fizeram voltar a seu estado de frustração, resmungando palavras sem sentido a quem estivesse disposto a ouví-lo.

Kagome voltou a olhar para os lados, enquanto caminhava mais rápido ao lado de Rin. Certo. Então ela estava sonhando. Claro, pois youkais não eram reais, e lá estavam, de repente, três, bem na sua frente. É, ela devia ter pego no sono enquanto arrumava o material! Era só dar um bom beliscão no próprio braço e...

- Itai! – exclamou olhando o vermelhão que começava a surgir em seu braço.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou a criança, olhando para ela preocupada.

- Hai – murmurou com um sorriso, ainda esfregando o braço dolorido – ei menina... – chamou-a depois de um tempo – sabe me dizer em que ano estamos?

A menina sorriu para ela e deu de ombros, antes de acrescentar tranquilamente.

- Mamãe saberia responder... Mas ela está no céu agora, junto com meus irmãozinhos e o meu pai – então seus olhos baixaram e seu sorriso caiu um pouco. Nesse momento, Kagome percebeu uma olhadela de esguelha por parte de Sesshoumaru, com a sobrancelha levemente franzida – as guerras devastaram nosso vilarejo... – e depois com um sorriso mais largo – mas o senhor Sesshoumaru me ajudou, cuidou de mim!

Kagome foi começando a se perder em pensamento, deixando que a menina falasse a vontade, enquanto tentava relacionar as informações que recebera com as que já possuía... Aparentemente o Japão estava em um período de guerras civis, com muitos demônios a solta... Lembrava-se de seu professor de história ter falado algo sobre o assunto nos anos anteriores, e mesmo seu avô... Mas daí a acreditar que o poço no qual caíra era um portal à Sengoku Jidai...? No entanto, se não fosse isso, o que seria?

- Então eu estou na era feudal... – resmungou para si mesma, voltando os olhos para o grupo que acompanhava.

- O que? – Rin perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos, ajeitando a franja um tanto desgrenhada pelo vento.

- Nada... – respondeu Kagome um tanto triste – é só que estou tão longe de casa... – baixou os olhos para o chão, tentando pensar em um jeito para voltar a sua própria era.

- Seu povoado também foi destruído? – perguntou a menina, assustando Kagome quando afagou fraternalmente o ombro da mesma.

- N...Não – conseguiu gaguejar – eu... nós... nos perdemos...

- Ah... – murmurou ela compreendendo e enrugando levemente a testa, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito sério, antes de sorrir novamente e cantarolar – então você pode ficar com a gente até encontra-los, não é Sesshoumaru-sama?

O mesmo não faz nenhum ruído sequer, permaneceu tão impassível e frio quanto antes, caminhando em seu passo ritmado sem um rumo definido. Aparentemente aquele comportamento era usual, embora um tanto grosseiro, já que a criança sorriu alegremente voltando –se uma vez mais para a nova conhecida, dizendo-lhe:

- Viu só? Eu disse que ele não iria se importar – e depois, chegando mais perto e em um tom muito mais baixo acrescentou – não precisa se preocupar, Sesshoumaru-sama é bem mais legal do que gosta de aparentar...

Kagome sorriu um pouco sem graça, olhando tanto um como o outro. Era incrível aquilo que estava presenciando. De alguma maneira, desconhecida para ela própria, aquela criança conseguia amar aquele youkai, tão profunda e completamente, sem barreiras, sem egoísmo, de uma maneira que vira poucos, senão nenhum adulto demonstrar. A alegria quando Sesshoumaru chegou e a certeza da bondade do mesmo eram intrigantes, principalmente porque para muitos seu distanciamento seria um forte empecilho para qualquer tentativa de relacionamento... E pelo outro lado, ele também parecia preocupar-se com ela... O jeito que seus olhos a buscavam as vezes, como que para ter certeza de que realmente estava bem, como quando ela começou a contar de sua antiga família e a reação dele quando Rin abraçou-o... Kagome olhava de um para outro, tentando entender o que realmente havia entre eles... Ela com certeza era muito nova, mas aquilo era mais do que um sentimento fraternal, ou mesmo gratidão.

Nesse meio tempo, Jacken conseguiu chegar ao lado de seu mestre, ainda escutando atentamente a conversa das duas humanas, porém, pensando em coisas muito mais urgentes. A guerra pedia aquela urgência, e já não eram poucas as vezes que eram atacados, tanto por youkais quanto por humanos, ladrões, guerreiros, exterminadores... Seu mestre precisava do canino de Inu no Taisho para que pudessem estabelecer-se em algum lugar, ou melhor, era isso que Jacken pensava que seu mestre faria... Para Sesshoumaru porém, a espada em questão era mais um fetiche, um meio de, novamente, ultrapassar o irmão, zombar de sua cara mestiça e mostrar quão superior ele era.

- Sssenhor Ssessshoumaru – chamou Jacken muito baixo para que as duas que os acompanhavam não escutassem.

- O que é? – perguntou ele, sem muita paciência, não se dando ao trabalho de ao menos abaixar os olhos para o servo, de modo a permanecer fitando o sol que começava a subir.

- O sssenhor conseguiu a esspada?

Nesse instante, o youkai parou subitamente, fazendo com que Arurun, logo atrás do mesmo, parasse também, o que acabou por desequilibrar Rin, a qual teria caído, não fossem as mãos rápidas de Kagome.

Todos voltaram-se, por fim, a Sesshoumaru, que havia encurvado levemente os dedos, antes de relaxá-los novamente, repetindo aquele simples movimento seguidamente, cada vez mais rápido. Naquele meio tempo, Kagome começou a sentir algo estranho emanando do corpo dele, como uma espécie de energia maligna, ela não sabia dizer ao certo... Mas era algo com certeza ruim, o que fê-la recuar um passo, ainda observando-o. Jacken agora encontrava-se encolhido atrás de seu cajado, murmurando novamente frases sem sentido, sem se atrever a voltar os olhos para seu mestre.

Este, por fim, parou o movimento das mãos e virou o rosto lentamente em direção ao demônio verde, de maneira tão calculada e vagarosa que algum desavisado poderia pensar que ele não estava se mexendo. A ameaça em seus olhos era explicita. Eles brilhavam como nunca antes Kagome havia visto os olhos de alguém brilhar, e estreitaram-se levemente, como se para controlar a própria fúria. As duas não sabiam exatamente o que Jacken havia perguntado, mas devia ter sido exatamente a coisa errada num momento pior ainda, pois até Rin correu a abraçar a nova amiga, segurando a respiração enquanto esperava a reação do inu youkai.

- Você por acaso – começou ele, por fim, pronunciando cada palavra muito lentamente, destacando-as mais ainda – esta vendo a Tetsuaiga Jacken?

- N..Nã...Não Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru – gaguejou o outro, levantando minimamente os olhos para a cintura do mestre, onde se encontravam duas espadas.

- Vejo que não é tão burro quanto aparenta – murmurou ele em resposta, enquanto voltava-se novamente para frente e dava um empurrão com o pé em Jacken para que o acompanhasse.

Todos ficaram em silêncio nos próximos minutos. Rin havia voltado, relutante, para as costas de Arurun enquanto murmurava "pobre senhor Jacken" para Kagome, que observava os dois youkais caminhando a frente com mais interesse, obviamente Sesshoumaru tinha intensão de retomar a conversa, senão Jacken já teria escapulido para junto delas, posto que ainda tremia levemente ao andar.

- Masss, achei que o problema havia sssido resssolvido...

- O problema é InuYasha – cortou o albino, olhando de esguelha para o companheiro, a energia maligna pouco a pouco diminuindo, até que voltasse ao normal, de modo que o mesmo continuou – o inútil está lacrado a uma árvore.

- Como? – exclamou Jacken incrédulo, arregalando os olhos – como asssssim, ssseu ir...

- Não continue – cortou-o novamente, ainda mais baixo e ameaçadoramente – somente o imprestável do InuYasha para deixar-se selar por uma mera humana...

E foi então que ele novamente parou de andar. Todos olhavam para ele novamente, esperando que tentasse matar Jacken, ou mesmo que algum ataque acontecesse, porém a única coisa que ele fez foi, mais rápido do que os olhos humanos conseguiriam ver parar em frente a Kagome, encarando-a meticulosamente uma vez mais.

Agora ele lembrava de onde conhecia aquele rosto... Era Kikyo, a sacerdotisa que vivia com seu meio-irmão, mais uma humana desprezível... Havia alguns traços que não combinavam com os de sua memória, porém estas remontavam a mais de 50 anos atrás, ela provavelmente havia feito alguma coisa para permanecer jovem até aquele momento, na verdade, isso não lhe interessava, ela seria igual a qualquer humano inútil se não ostentasse tanto poder... Mas mesmo poderosa e temida por muitos youkais, muitos mais tentaram mata-la, na expectativa de possuir a Shikon no Tama, a joia de quatro almas. Agora que parara para prestar atenção, realmente conseguia sentir o poder da joia que vinha da garota, um chamado que tocava no fundo de sua alma... Ah, se fosse um youkai qualquer já a teria estraçalhado para obter a joia, porém ele não precisava daquilo, já era poderoso... A única coisa que queria era a Tetsuaiga, e se aquela sacerdotisa estava contra InuYasha, tão contra a ponto de lacra-lo a uma árvore... talvez ela pudesse lhe ser útil no final das contas.

Enquanto isso Kagome tentava não pensar naquela horrível sensação de perigo que percorria seu corpo com a proximidade de Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, ou melhor, presos, pois mesmo que quisesse, desviar o olhar seria impossível... Era como se ele estivesse estudando a fundo sua alma em busca de algo e, pelo leve levantar de seus lábios, ele havia encontrado. Os outros dois espectadores haviam prendido a respiração novamente, esperando o momento em que Sesshoumaru desceria suas garras e dividiria Kagome em pedaços. Porém, tão rápido quanto chegara até ela, ele voltou para frente do grupo e recomeçou a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alguns instantes depois, os outros voltaram a seguí-lo.

- Está diferente... Kikyo – comentou em seu mesmo tom frio, aparentando não esperar respostas.

- Kikyo? – Jacken olhou de esguelha para Kagome – _aquela_ Kikyo?

Kagome demorou mais alguns segundos para perceber que falavam com ela, porém quando o fez, chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, e respondeu, um tanto indignada.

- Eu não sou a Kikyo... Nem sei quem ela é!

O outro só fez soltar uma risada curta e sem humor, antes de continuar – Não se faça de sonsa, posso sentir seus poderes espirituais daqui.

Ela agora ficou um tanto perdida _Poderes... Espirituais...? O que ele quer dizer com isso... Será que... Não, seria loucura de mais!_

- Você é uma sacerdotisa? – perguntou Rin animada – sua casa era um templo?

- Não! – exclamou ela, sentindo-se perdida pelas perguntas – eu não sou Kikyo, meu nome é Kagome... E eu com certeza não sou uma sacerdotisa!

- Então – comentou Sesshoumaru sarcástico, num tom ácido – vai dizer também que a Shikon no Tama em seu bolso é minha imaginação.

A menina levou inconscientemente as mãos ao bolso, em direção ao presente que Souta lhe dera, tirando de dentro a pequena bolinha cor de rosa. Jacken, que a observava arregalou os olhos, apontando para o objeto um tanto apavorado.

- É ela messsmo sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! A joia de quatro almasss – e então olhando suplicante para o mestre – livre-ssse da humana sssenhos Sssesshoumaru enquanto ainda há tempo... Vamosss ssser persseguidos...!

- Senhor Jacken! – reclamou Rin, que não estava entendendo exatamente o motivo de todo o alvoroço por aquela bolinha cor de rosa – não podemos deixar a Senhorita Kikyo aqui sozinha.

- Rin – reclamou ela – meu nome é Kagome, não Kikyo!

- Ah, desculpe! – pediu a menina, sorrindo um pouco envergonhada.

- Jacken – chamou Sesshoumaru – a humana vai conosco.

- Mas...

- Chega – cortou o outro, sem mais paciência para os ataques do pequeno youkai que agora empunhava firmemente o bastão de duas cabeças, como se os inimigos pudessem surgir a qualquer momento.

Eles agora caminhavam em silêncio, com exceção de Rin, que cantava alegremente, tentando ensinar a Kagome cantigas que seus pais lhe haviam ensinado a muito tempo. O assunto "Kikyo" não veio mais a tona, porém permanecia martelando na cabeça de Kagome. Quem seria essa Kikyo? Será que era assim tão parecida com ela a ponto de confundir esses youkais?

Sesshoumaru volta e meia olhava para as duas humanas, sem que estas percebessem, enquanto pensava no que havia acontecido. A poucos minutos ele tinha certeza que a humana era a sacerdotisa... Porém, não lembrava-se exatamente, poios na época não dera importância ao assunto, mas sua memória youkai insistia em recordar-se de alguns rumores que ouvira certa vez, de que Kikyo estava morta, que um Hanyou a havia matado. Mas se era assim, quem era essa menina? Seus poderes espirituais eram inegavelmente fortes, embora, se ela estivesse falando a verdade, a mesma não houvesse se dado conta de que os possuía.

Eles caminharam por horas, até que pararam em uma clareira, na qual iriam passar a noite. Não passavam das cinco da tarde, mas Sesshoumaru tinha alguns negócios a resolver, negócios de certa urgência, de modo que acabou por deixar Arurun junto a Rin, uma vez que, entre a nova humana e Jacken, ele não conseguia se decidir sobre qual seria mais eficiente se um youkai os atacasse, o que era provável, já que a Shikon voltava pouco a pouco ao esplendor que ostentara a muito tempo atrás...

-#-

Estava tudo pegando fogo. As portas das casas haviam sido completamente quebradas, ou estavam jogadas a um canto fora do caminho, a plantação estava pisoteada, o que não fora colhido, roubado ou queimado pelas labaredas que começavam a surgir de todos os lugares estava completamente destruído pelo súbito ataque. Os telhados de madeira e palha, antes amarelos, agora estavam rubros, queimando nas chamas e exalando um cheiro forte junto a fumaça negra que subia ao céu. Na terra porém, tudo era um borrão difuso, pintado de vermelho e preto. O sangue e o carvão misturavam-se fazendo daquele um espetáculo horrível de se presenciar.

Havia corpos jogados no chão. Inúmeros camponeses haviam sido mortos, uns tinham a rouba empapada pelo sangue que escorria de seus ferimentos, enquanto outros nem mesmo sangue possuíam mais, jazendo como bonecos de palha entre os combatentes. As lâminas se chocavam no ar, ouviam-se gritos de mulheres pedindo ajuda enquanto as crianças fugiam para o abrigo improvisado no templo do povoado. Youkais e humanos lutavam pela vida e a morte enquanto alguém admirava de longe a devastação que estava causando.

- Humanos idiotas – comentava com um sorriso – ainda acham que podem lutar contra mim – e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não se pode culpa-los por ter esperanças, depois do que aquela desgraçada andou espalhando... – uma youkai de olhos vermelhos, vestes rosas e o cabelo preso firmemente em u coque comentou, ao lado do mestre.

- Então quer dizer que ela esta aqui... – murmurou o primeiro, enquanto estreitava os olhos, numa tentativa de enxergá-la em meio as chamas que lambiam tudo à distancia.

- Sim meu senhor – respondeu um garoto que até agora observara o espetáculo calado, ao lado do braço direito do amo, um sorriso cínico estampado em seus olhos.

- Talvez assim seja melhor – disse ele por fim – não haveria graça nenhuma em mata-los se não resistissem... A caçada perderia toda a graça – e novamente soltou uma longa gargalhada, interrompida pelos passos leves de alguém que se aproximava.

- Meu senhor Naraku – falou delicadamente uma menina de cabelos e roupas brancas, muito baixa e sem qualquer expressão, segurando um enorme espelho contra o peito.

- Kanna – chamou Naraku, dando-lhe permissão para falar.

- Ela voltou – falou em seu mesmo tom baixo e sem vida, como se não fosse de seu real interesse – a Shikon está aqui novamente.

Ninguém percebeu o brilho fanático que surgiu nos olhos do homem ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ah, esperava por tanto tempo... Anos, haviam se passado anos enquanto buscava pela joia de quatro almas, e agora, finalmente poderia tê-la! Quando possuísse seu poder, nenhum humanos ou youkai poderiam detê-lo... Ele seria invencível... E finalmente faria todos pagarem pelo que havia acontecido! Sim, ele mostraria a todos seu poder, seria o novo imperador do mundo, todos se curvariam ante sua presença na nova era de dor e ranger de dentes à humanidade. Uma risada abafada deixou seus lábios, antes de voltar-se novamente para a mulher com o coque, ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Kagura – chamou – chame Kohaku... E tragam a Shikon no Tama para mim.

- Como quiser Naraku – fez então uma leve reverência, antes de tirar uma pena branca do meio de seus cabelos, a qual, com um leve aceno, tornou-se muito grande, flutuando no vento a frente da mulher. Ela subiu então na pena e desapareceu no céu escuro.

Agora, estavam apenas Naraku e seu filho mais novo. Ele havia sido concebido por uma humana a cerca de vinte e poucos anos... Fora em um ato de fraqueza, numa daquelas noites em que Naraku tornava-se humano... A mulher era uma simples empregada, e assim que soube que estava grávida fugiu com o filho... Humana tola, não demorou muito para que ele descobrisse a existência do filho, que tinha então vinte anos, recém casado.

Os dois observavam o horizonte. Podiam ver os enormes raios e relâmpagos que ribombavam no céu, aumentando mais ainda o fogo e deixando o céu tão escuro quanto se fosse noite, embora não passassem das quatro da tarde.

- Ainda não sei se foi uma boa ideia chamar os irmãos relâmpago pai... – começou ele meio incerto, olhando a destruição que aumentava cada vez mais ao longe.

- Não há com que se preocupar – garantiu-lhe Naraku, batendo de leve em seu ombro – Hiten e Mantten estão sob controle, são bons soldados, não há com que se preocupar...

- É... Acho que o senhor deve estar certo – murmurou, dando-se por vencido, enquanto alisava as vestes azuladas, de um azul tão escuro quanto o dos seus olhos, quando seu lado youkai não o dominava por completo. Nesses dias, como era o caso naquele instante, seus olhos eram vermelhos, tão rubros quanto os do pai.

Eles estavam novamente admirando em silêncio a guerra que se desenrolava, quando viram alguns youkais mais fracos, que haviam encontrado pelo caminho e recrutado, posto que precisavam de uma linha de frente. Não serviriam para muita coisa, apenas para cansar os humanos e deixa-los vulneráveis ante o verdadeiro ataque. Porém, a visão daqueles seres desprezíveis tirou o sorriso de prazer dos rostos dos dois homens.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Naraku furioso, agarrando um dos monstros pelo pescoço e o erguendo do chão.

- É... É a exterminadora... – conseguiu gaguejar o youkai, segurando a mão do mestre frenético, tentando afrouxar o aperto.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras porém, uma veia pulsou no pescoço de Naraku, sua repiração acelerou e suas mãos se fecharam ainda mais apertado no pescoço que segurava, apenas soltando-o quando viu a cabeça do mesmo caindo para um lado, enquanto jogava o corpo para o outro. Antes que os outros pudessem se afastar, uma nuvem de miasma encobriu seus corpos, que logo transformaram-se em apenas pilhas de ossos disformes, sem qualquer serventia.

Suas mãos ainda tremiam, aquela raiva era incontrolável, será que aquela mulher estaria sempre atrapalhando seus planos? Sempre em seu caminho? Ah, como gostaria de acabar com ela com as próprias mãos, ter o gostinho de ver a vida deixando seus olhos castanhos... Mas ainda assim, a parte racional de seu corpo pensava no tamanho desperdício que isso seria... Ele não podia negar as habilidades da mulher, e se fossem empregadas a seu favor, seriam ainda mais admiráveis... Infelizmente aquele não era o caso.

- De um jeito em sua esposa – disse ao filho, numa voz baixa e sibilada, sem voltar-lhe os olhos uma única vez.

- Sim papai –respondeu, já virando-se para sair, porém, detendo-se ao ouvir a voz do pai, chamando-o novamente.

- E, Miroku... Desta vez não falhe – seu olhos agora eram apenas duas fendas escarlates – ou então serei a dar um jeito naquela exterminadora.

- Sim... Pai – tornou a responder o Houshi, antes de virar em direção a floresta que estava às costas de ambos e desaparecer entre as folhas e galhos baixos.

-#-

Kagome estava sentada no chão, apoiando as costas contra uma árvore enquanto observava distraidamente as brincadeiras de Rin. Realmente, embora parecesse que já havia passado por tantas coisas, ela ainda era uma criança... Não conseguia dar importância a certas coisas que tiravam o sono dos adultos.

- Assim como Souta – Kagome não conseguiu evitar o pensamento.

- Souta? – perguntou a menina, parando de correr, de modo que Jacken acabou por chocar-se contra suas pernas – quem é Souta?

- Ah! – exclamou ela, rindo enquanto lembrava dele – é meu irmão! É um pouco mais novo que você acho... – então olhou com mais atenção – quantos anos disse que tinha mesmo Rin?

- Ah, acho que dez, onze anos... Parei de contar, pois o senhor Sesshoumaru não conta os anos, então fico meio perdida – comentou com um sorriso, enquanto escalava as costas de Arurun, escorregando por sua calda até o chão.

- E como conheceu Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome, agora um tanto curiosa.

- Bem... Eu o conheci quando ele estava ferido... Havia brigado com o irmão, não é senhor Jacken?

- Rin! – exclamou o mesmo, em tom reprovador – pare de falar do sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru para essssa humana!

- Ah, não tem problema Jacken-sama – riu a menina, escalando Arurun novamente – a Kagome é minha amiga! Bem, como eu estava te dizendo, o senhor Sesshoumaru estava ferido... Eu estava procurando umas frutas para minha mãe quando o vi... Ele estava bem mal...

- RIN! – gritou Jacken indignado, como se a ideia de que seu amo fosse gravemente ferido pelo irmão não passasse de besteiras.

- Tá bem, tá bem – murmurou ela um tanto contrafeita, antes de continuar – eu fiquei preocupada e decidi deixar as frutas para ele, porque achei que não estava em condi... – parou novamente, com o olhar fulminante do youkai – logo depois, _ele_ atacou minha vila... Minha mãe me mandou correr, mas tinham muitos lobos me seguindo... Foi então que o senhor Sesshoumaru me salvou...

Kagome olhou para menina, inclinando levemente a cabeça enquanto pesava suas palavras. _Ele_ havia atacado sua vila? Mas quem era ele? Talvez fossem rir dela se perguntasse, mas parecia tratar-se de alguém muito perigoso... Ah, ela precisava voltar para casa! Nada disso estaria acontecendo se estivesse na escola agora, ao invés de perdida centenas de anos antes de seu tempo.

- Quem é ele? – não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

Todos olharam para ela incrédulos, os olhos arregalados. Rin, sem dizer nada, encolheu-se para perto de Arurun, que passou a cauda ao seu redor, como se a estivesse protegendo, Jacken tremia dos pés a cabeça, e olhava frenético para os lados, como se alguém fosse ataca-los a qualquer instante.

- Como alguém pode sssser tão idiota? – exclamou aproximando-se dela – onde esssteve nossss ultimosss cccinquenta anosss?

Ela preferiria não responder a essa pergunta em específico, de modo que acabou por desconversar.

- Você não me respondeu! – reclamou fechando a cara.

- Falavamosss de Naraku humana tola! – resmungou ele, sibilando o nome, como se fosse um xingamento, cuspindo-o em sua cara.

- Na...Naraku? – sussurrou Kagome, enquanto uma nova lembrança nublava seus olhos.

Ela estava deitada, já que via a cena de baixo. Acima dela estava o teto e ao seu redor as paredes de uma casa. Eram todas de uma madeira rara, todas desenhadas com sakuras e folhas rosa claro, voando em um vento invisível. Foi então que ouviu a voz.

_- Não Naraku, o que está fazendo? Vai acordá-la!_ – exclamou uma mulher, aparentemente jovem pelo vigor de sua voz, um tanto irritada, pois aparentemente o homem não pretendia atender seu pedido.

- _Não se preocupe querida –_ sussurrou de volta o homem – _vou apenas olhá-la..._

E então, bem acima de seu rosto, Kagome pode ver o rosto pálido de um homem, ele era belo, tinha os olhos castanhos como os dela, os cabelos igualmente castanhos e ondulados, enquanto um sorriso carinhoso e banhado de puro afeto estava estampado em seu rosto.

Kagome então abriu novamente os olhos para a clareira na qual estava. Percebeu que Jacken continuava falando, mas não conseguia prestar atenção nele, aquela imagem ainda estava muito viva em sua mente... Então, será que aquele era Naraku, o mesmo que queimara o vilarejo de Rin? Não, não poderia ser a mesma pessoa. O homem que vira, o mesmo que vira quando estava perto do poço, tinha amor nos olhos... Parecia inofensivo demais... Uma pessoa que aparentasse ser tão carinhosa não poderia ser responsável por atrocidades como aquela.

Sem conseguir mais ficar sentada, levantou-se de súbito, olhando de Jacken para Rin, antes de dizer, esfregando levemente uma mão na outra:

- Vou beber água no rio aqui perto... Não demoro – e já estava se virando quando sentiu uma mão apertando a sua.

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou a pequena com um sorriso.

- Pode – disse Kagome, olhando para Jacken como que perguntando se não haveria problemas, ele deu-lhe as costas o mais rápido possível, deixando claro que não se importava – não demoramos – terminou ela num resmungo um pouco mal humorado por ter sido ignorada.

Elas estavam andando em silêncio. Kagome tentava memorizar exatamente o caminho que estavam fazendo, para que não fizessem nenhum desvio quando voltassem, enquanto Rin admirava seu passeio. Para alguns, depois que se passa mais de um ano andando pela floresta, todas as árvores podem parecer iguais, mas para ela havia alguma coisa naquele momento. As árvores pareciam mais vivas, os animais mais inofensivos... Tudo parecia diferente, e ela não sabia dizer se era por que nunca havia estado ali antes ou porque estava na companhia de Kagome... A muito tempo não convivia com outros humanos, que dirá mulheres... Ela não gostava de pensar nisso, até por que Sesshy-chan era tão bom com ela, mas as vezes sentia falta de sua mãe.

- Você vai ficar com a gente, não vai Kagome? – perguntou a menina, olhando-a nos olhos seriamente, deixando a garota um tanto encabulada.

- Não sei Rin – admitiu por fim, depois de pensar por algum tempo – talvez eu fique... Mas entenda, minha família precisa de mim... – seu coração doía um pouco ao dizer aquelas palavras a Rin... Ela era sozinha, precisava de carinho, proteção, precisava ser amada... E embora Sesshoumaru parecesse se preocupar com ela... Ele nunca poderia substituir sua mãe...

- Eu sei... Desculpe – pediu ela, olhando tristemente para o chão.

Agora as duas já estavam em frente ao pequeno rio, mas Kagome nem percebeu isso, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abaixar-se e abraçar aquela pequena estranha que parecia gostar tanto dela. A menina abraçou-a de volta, e logo depois Kagome sentiu lágrimas molharem sua blusa e um pequeno soluço perto de seu ouvido.

- Calma... Shhhh... Não precisa chorar – murmurava, tentando acalmar a menina – mesmo que eu vá embora, voltarei para te ver... Não vou te abandonar...

Lentamente, a criança voltou seus olhos castanhos uma vez mais aos de Kagome e sussurrou num fio de voz.

- Promete?

- Prometo Rin...

Ela estava pronta para manda-la secar as lágrimas e ir beber um pouco d'água com ela quando o barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo que aquela horrível sensação... Aquela energia maligna que emanara uma vez de Sesshoumaru. O guinchar da ave furiosa fez com que Kagome voltasse seus olhos para o céu, apenas em tempo de gritar.

- SE ABAIXE!

Porém Rin não foi tão rápida, de modo que a ave, que inicialmente queria pegar Kagome, acabou por agarrar os braços de Rin e erguê-la no ar, voando rápido para longe.

Era uma ave negra, uma espécie de corvo gigante, tão negro que suas penas até pareciam azuis a distancia. Kagome ficou estática por alguns segundos, antes de encontrar o caminho novamente até suas pernas e começar a correr atrás da ae.

- KAGOME! – gritava a criança em desespero, enquanto se debatia violentamente contra o corvo.

- RIN! – Kagome chamava, tentando tranquiliza-la...

Mas afinal, o que faria? Jacken estava muito longe, Sesshoumaru... Bom, esse nem se fala... Ela estava sozinha, tendo que correr atrás de um youkai que sequestrara uma criança! Ela era apenas humana! Não poderia fazer nada, apenas continuar correndo.

- Ah, o que posso fazer... – murmurava para si mesma, já quase sem fôlego.

- KAGOME! – o desespero na voz de Rin era como um soco em seu estômago, a menina parecia confiar nela, parecia esperar que ela a salvasse que fizesse algo... Mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Foi então que viu algumas pedras perto da água, eram poucas, mas se conseguisse acertar no monstro, talvez conseguisse libertar a menina.

- Rin, cuidado! – gritou, enquanto, ainda correndo, mirava no corvo.

Ela jogou a primeira pedra, mas sem qualquer resultado. Havia tido pouca força, de modo que esta caiu na água sem nem chegar perto do youkai. Ela jogou outra pedra, com o mesmo efeito. Já estava quase sem forças de tanto correr, e ainda não havia conseguido nada.

Restava-lhe apenas uma ultima pedra.

- Vamos... – ela murmurou para o vento – você tem que funcionar... – e então, com todo o desespero e a força de seu coração ela jogou a pedra na ave, sua última esperança de salvar Rin.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperando ouvir a mesma caindo na água novamente, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Uma luz cor de rosa saiu de sua mão cortando o céu junto a pedra, que atingiu em cheio a perna da ave. Esta, com a perna aparentemente quebrada, soltou a menina na água. Kagome olhava a tudo atônita, sem se mexer... Ela havia conseguido, salvara Rin... Mas, como havia feito aquilo?

- KAGOME! – foi então que ela ouviu novamente os gritos da menina, a correnteza a estava levando, e ao que parecia, a menina não sabia nadar.

Sem esperar mais, Kagome saltou na água e nadou o mais rápido que conseguiu até a menina, fazendo-a subir a superfície e nadando contra a correnteza, até a margem.

- Não se preocupe – resfolegava enquanto nadava – tudo vai ficar bem... tudo vai ficar bem... – ela só não sabia dizer se estava tentando convencer a menina, que agora chorava agarrada ao seu corpo, ou a si mesma.

Finalmente chegaram à margem, onde jogaram-se placidamente, sem qualquer folêgo.

- Obrigada – chorou Rin abraçando-a.

- Shhh... Calma... – murmurava Kagome, tentando recuperar o fôlego – agora tudo acabou...

Foi nesse instante que ouviram novamente o guincho da besta, que dava um mergulho em pleno voo de encontro a elas. Kagome já não tinha mais forças para correr, e não sabia se conseguiria acertar a criatura com tanto êxito quanto tivera antes. Assim, sentindo-se incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela abraçou a menina, escondendo-a atrás de si, enquanto esperava pelo impacto e torcia para que Rin conseguisse correr até Jacken e buscar ajuda em tempo. No entanto ela chorava tanto...

É, então aquele era o fim. Kagome voltou os olhos para cima, encarando o corvo nos olhos, pronta para o baque que viria. Já estava conformada àquela altura, mas não importava muito, havia salvo a vida de Rin, e isso era muito mais do imaginara conseguir. Porém, segundos antes do impacto, chicotes verdes brilharam no ar a sua frente, despedaçando o youkai e reduzindo-o a cinzas, logo dispersas pelo vento.

Naquele momento os nervos de Kagome já estavam em frangalhos, ela olhos para os lados em busca de quem havia matado o monstro, provavelmente mais alguém que iria tentar destruí-las.. Porém, assim que seus olhos pousaram no rosto frio e estático de Sesshoumaru, suas defesas caíram e um alívio indizível invadiu seu ser... Foi a última coisa que viu, antes da consciência deixar seu corpo, fazendo-a cair ao lado da menina, que já apagara a algum tempo...

* * *

**Oiii gente!**

**Então, olha ai, mais um capítulo p vcs, e olha só, na data certinha! , acho que agora eu definitivamente viajei. Achei que seria legal mostrar logo um pouco do Naraku, já que ele é o vilão, daí aproveitei e fiz do Miroku seu filho e servo leal XD, sim sei q é meio estranho, mas é importante...**

**Ah, e o Inu ainda não apareceu ! *muitotriste*, mas para minha própria alegria e de vcs tmbm *nemmeachoavidente* ele ira nos dar o ar de sua graça no próximo capítulo! Além de muitos outros personagens que entrarão na história. Agora as coisas vão começar a andar mais rápido, prometo...**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Mas se n gostaram, mandem reviews para eu saber sua opinião e poder melhorar =D...**

**Amanda Taisho**: Oi! Muito obrigada pela sua review! E sim... Era o Sesshy, infelizmente o Inu ainda n esta num momento "salvar a Kagome" e sim "matar Kagome" aushauhshua, mas isso vai mudar com o tempo... Desculpe se deixei as passagens de tempo confusas, acabei nem me dando conta... Na verdade o tempo é algo meio complicado p mim, gosto de mostrar varias coisas ao mesmo tempo e acabo esquecendo de colocar referências... Espero ter melhorado nesse ponto! =D Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic, e obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos

**Bom, acho que é só...**

**Beijos a até segunda que vem!**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Sua cabeça doía como nunca antes, parecia até mesmo que havia batido forte em uma pedra grande... _Itai_... resmungou enquanto tentava abrir os olhos, mas até a quase nula claridade de onde se encontrava feria-lhe os olhos. Sentiu que estava deitada sobre algo estranho... Definitivamente não era sua cama, seria mais macia... Mas também não era chão, lembrava uma espécie de malha de metal muito confortável e quente... Ah, o que seria? E o que estaria fazendo ali? Tentou levantar a cabeça para tentar ver o espaço ao seu redor, mas assim que fez menção de ergue-la, uma terrível vertigem tomou-lhe o corpo. É, provavelmente seria mais inteligente ficar quieta por um tempo tentando raciocinar direito.

Mas tivera um sonho tão engraçado...

Sonhara com crianças órfãs e youkais orgulhosos, um verde e um com enormes cabelos prateados... Ah, estava na Sengoku Jidai no sonho... Até mesmo seu avô acharia graça naquilo, quer dizer, nem mesmo sua mente, digamos assim, _excessivamente fértil_ teria bolado algo tão irreal.

Definitivamente, estava na hora de cortar chocolate antes de ir dormir, se continuasse nesse ritmo, provavelmente seu próximo quarto seria num lindo e distante manicômio... ela já estava quase abrindo os olhos novamente quando começou a ouvir uma conversa, na qual até aquele instante não havia prestado atenção.

- Um youkai sssenhor? – perguntou aquela voz assoviada e temerosa que lembrava de seus sonhos. _Não, _murmurou a menina, _isso não é nada bom_.

- Sim – respondeu o outro, muito baixo e seco, como se estivesse apenas comentando sobre o clima.

- E... Como o Ssenhor Chegou a...

- Não fui eu – o albino cortou-o rápido, num tom que denunciava certo desprazer em ouvir a voz do servo – Kikyo atirou seus poderes espirituais sobre a besta – novamente aquele tom prático que chegaria a irritar o mais passivo dos homens.

Ah, e aquela história de kikyo novamente! Ela não era Kikyo, nem sabia que raios de pessoa era essa! _Meu nome é Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E_! ela realmente precisava encontrar-se com essa sacerdotisa, já estava ficando curiosa... Ela devia ser bem parecida com ela, quem sabe até igual, uma antepassada talvez... _Ah Kagome Higurashi, pare de voar por um minuto! _Repreendeu-se enquanto voltava a prestar atenção à conversa, imóvel.

- Ele estava atrassss da humana? – perguntou o pequeno demônio esverdeado, arregalando seus orbes amarelos e girando-os a toda volta, como se procurasse algo.

- Estava atrás do que ela carrega – murmurou o outro, sempre com o tom frio, sempre sem dignar-se a dirigir o olhar para o servo, que tremia feito vara verde.

- Massss – por um instante suas palavras pareciam tão baratinadas que Kagome pensou ter perdido alguma parte da conversa... Mas estava prestando tanta atenção! – C... Co..Como Já sssabem? – gaguejou, apertando seu bastão firmemente contra o corpo.

- Naraku fora avisado – o subido tom reservado do homem fez o sangue da menina gelar. Sesshoumaru era o homem – ou youkai – mais frio, calculista e destemido – no piro sentido da palavra – que conhecia, mas aquele tom... Até mesmo ele parecia receoso, parecia temer o inimigo. Aquilo nunca seria um bom sinal... Isso queria dizer que ela era perigosa? Que estar ali deixava todos em risco? Não... Não poderia ser isso, quer dizer, o que ela possuía? Não tinha nada! E era apenas uma adolescente, sem qualquer talento especial – a não ser o fato de conseguir sempre se meter em problemas.

- Oh! Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! Livre-sssse dela! – sibilava muito baixinho Jacken, sem porém deixar de transparecer o medo cru em sua voz – _Ele_ virá atrásss da Ssshikon!

_Shikon? Ele estaria atrás da bolinha de vidro que Souta me deu...? Então não era uma brincadeira, ela realmente é algo de importante... Então talvez, só talvez..._ Ela não percebeu quando o rumo dos seus pensamentos desviou-se completamente do foco e começou a, novamente, divagar. Se era verdade a história que lhe contaram sobre a tal joia, ou melhor, o que entendera de seus comentários curtos e misteriosos, então era verdade também que possuía poderes espirituais... Certo? Quer dizer, qual seria a outra explicação lógica para o que fizera ao corvo quando estava no riu? Um arrepio gelado percorreu sua espinha. Sim, ela havia salvo a vida de Rin, usando alguma força que não entendia ainda, que estivera adormecida dentro dela... Mas isso não mudava nada... Talvez aquela luz rosada não fosse suficiente dessa vez... Ah, e se algo acontecesse a eles por sua culpa? Precisava admitir que quanto a Jacken não se sentiria exatamente triste, mas e a menina? Ela perecia gostar tanto dela... Não conseguiria se olhar no espelho e algo acontecesse a Rin...

- Por favor, sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! – implorava o youkai, fazendo frenéticas reverencias ao mestre, o pânico tomando todo seu corpo – vamosss morrer!

- Não se preocupe – Kagome finalmente murmurou, enquanto abria os olhos e sentava-se sobre a estranha malha na qual havia dormido. Olhou para baixo apenas por um segundo, antes de perceber que era na cauda de Arurun que estivera escorada. Levantou-se então num pulo, esquecendo-se momentaneamente das vertigens que a assolaram segundos depois, de modo que precisou escorar-se a uma árvore atrás de si, para continuar encarando os dois youkais.

Antes, porém, que começasse a falar o que pretendia, seus olhos finalmente digeriram a cena a sua frente e ela sentiu-se um tanto paralisada. Definitivamente, não era aquilo que esperava encontrar. Sesshoumaru estava escorado a uma árvore, o corpo alto e esguio completamente reto, mesmo estando sentado, apenas com a cabeça levemente encurvada para baixo, os lábios relaxados haviam perdido aquela insistente rigidez, e os olhos, sempre frios, encontravam-se, mesmo que minimamente, banhados de preocupação. Em seu colo, dormindo a sono solto e envolta em algumas das peles que o outro usava por cima das vestes, etava Rin. Ela tinha um ou outro arranhão no rosto, devido ao tombo que tivera no lado e a desastrosa saída para a margem, mas sua expressão serena e o vai e vem constante de seu peito mostravam que estava apenas cansada.

Sesshoumaru não se abalou com o olhar arregalado de Kagome, apenas voltou os olhos novamente para sua protegida, como se não estivesse com tempo nem paciência para lidar com as crises de uma humana qualquer.

Kagome, porém, logo recuperou-se e, chacoalhando rapidamente a cabeça para os lados lembrou-se da resolução que tomara e do que estava prestes a fazer... Ainda parecia uma loucura, acabaria morrendo antes de chegar em casa novamente, mas que escolha tinha afinal? Não poderia continuar daquele jeito, vagando eternamente com três desconhecidos... E ainda pior, os colocando em perigo...!

- É verdade mesmo? – perguntou com a voz firme, sem deixar transparecer as incertezas que zuniam em sua cabeça como abelhas furiosas – virão atrás... disso? – e levantou a joia em uma das mãos, sem desviar os olhos por minuto sequer do rosto do albino.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem falar nada, olhando para a garota profundamente, tentando entender o que se passava em sua cabeça... Ela era um incógnita, tão poderosa, e ao mesmo tempo, tão alheia a tudo que acontecia! Um combinação realmente interessante... Perigosa, mas ainda assim, fascinante...

- Então... – murmurou Kagome, olhando lentamente em volta – diga a Rin que mandei um abraço... E que voltarei para vê-la...

Ele assentiu novamente, sem mover os lábios um milímetro sequer. Jacken encontrava-se do mesmo modo desde que a menina levantara, permanecia estático, de olhos arregalados, ora voltados para um, ora para outro, sem realmente entender o que se passava. Kagome porém, sentiu um aperto no peito. Estava sendo perseguida por demônios, numa era onde não conhecia nada, e agora precisaria separar-se dos únicos que conhecia, partindo sozinha pela floresta... Se ao menos pudesse voltar ao poço...

- Suba o riu novamente – a voz pausada e constante de Sesshoumaru chegou aos seus ouvidos – talvez consiga voltar para o lugar que procura.

Ela virou o tronco rapidamente, apenas para olha-lo nos olhos, castanho contra dourado, e assentir uma vez, sorrindo abertamente. Talvez ele não fosse assim tão frio quanto pensara que fosse... Talvez Rin estivesse certa, e ele apenas gostasse de aparentar aquela frieza, por medo... E então riu-se do próprio pensamento, aquele youkai não parecia do tipo que tinha medo, mas também não parecia o tipo que dava informações.

Suspirou. Estava na hora. Olhou longamente para onde estaria o riu, a distancia e começou a se afastar. Era noite, e estava muito escuro para que divisasse o caminho, mas de alguma maneira, logo viu-se novamente as margens do pequeno riu, onde salvara a vida de sua pequena amiga...

- Ah Kagome, isso não era hora para divagar! – repreendeu-se batendo com a mão espalmada na própria cabeça – vamos, concentre-se... Não deve ser mais de sete horas... Ah, mas tá tão escuro...

Olhou novamente para a água límpida que corria a sua frente. Sua vontade era de jogar-se ali e daixar o corpo afundar, lentamente, esquecendo de tudo, de todos... Adeus passado misterioso, adeus youkais imaginários, adeus eras entrelaçadas... Mas as coisas não eram tão simples, sua mão precisava dela, e ela precisava entender o que estava acontecendo! Já chegara muito longe para morrer na praia... Agaixou-se perto da margem e pegou uma pedra na entre as mãos, pesando enquanto a lançava distraidamente para cima e para baixo, cima e baixo... cima... baixo... Então, tomou certo impulso e atirou-a com a maior força que possuía para o outro lado do riu, esperando que esta produzisse a mesma luminosidade rosada e cruzasse o pequeno espaço, porém a única coisa que aconteceu foi o projétil cair com estrondo no meio do rio, tão negro e inútil quanto sempre fora.

- Droga – suspirou abaixando a cabeça enquanto voltava a caminhar... Aparentemente não era assim que as coisas funcionavam – Ah! – resmungou, antes de levantar os olhor para o céu azul escuro e clamar alto, num tom um tanto birrento – ele poderia pelo menos ter agradecido por eu ter salvo a vida da garota dele!

Um vento passou brincando com seus cabelos, e naquele instante ela pode jurar que ouvia, trazido pelo mesmo, o som da risada de Sesshoumaru, longe, muito longe, em algum lugar no meio da floresta, onde Rin ainda dormia, Jacken provavelmente continuava a reclamar, e lendas ganhavam vida...

-#-

- Itai! – gritou a mulher, quanto um pedaço do telhado em chamas despencou muito perto de sua cabeça, atingindo em cheio seu adversário, levando-o ai chão, mas não sem antes soltar suas pequenas fagulhas na Taijia, chamuscando um pedaço de sua franja e queimando-lhe de leve a ponta dos dedos.

O lugar estava o caos. Tudo era uma mancha, um borrão vermelho e cinza, misturando as cinzas das casas, dos corpos e das plantações que já haviam sido consumidos pelas labaredas com o rubro do sangue dos mortos e das chamas que engoliam qualquer coisa em seu caminho. O vilarejo não estava nem de perto como se lembrava... Ah, se Kaede ainda estivesse viva, se seu pai não houvesse partido naquela missão... As coisas estariam diferentes agora! Kohaku não estaria sob as chantagens de Naraku, e Miroku... O seu Miroku... Seria apenas um Houshi normal...

Mas tanta coisa acontecera, e estavam sem um guia espiritual fazia cerca de vinte anos. Kikyou havia morrido muito antes de ela ter nascido, mas Kaede a ensinara sobre muitas coisas e mostrou-lhe um quadro da irmã, com o marido e uma criança no colo... Disse que aquela criança, sua neta, voltaria para os ajudar... Mas ela não voltou, e agora já não havia mais tempo para pensar nessas coisas. Precisavam lutar de seu próprio punho, usando todas as suas forças!

Eles precisavam vencer.

Nesse instante, mesmo que involuntariamente, em meio a fumaça e ao cheiro forte de carniça e palha queimada, ela não conseguiu deixar de divisar, um tanto lacrimejante devido ao calor e as cinzas que tomavam o ar, o antigo vilarejo a sua frente: as pequenas casas, todas bem organizadas, feitas de um material resistente, com os telhados amarelinhos e as paredes ou vermelho-barro ou marrons... As janelas abertas e o vento doce a brincar nos cabelos das crianças que por ali corriam... O céu era azul, tão claro, tão límpido, que doía nos olhos olha-lo, sendo raro alguma nuvem macular o cenário... O sol era alto, aquecendo a terra e as plantações, a poucos metros das casas dos camponeses, os quais, com chapéus de palha com aba larga e roupas frescas, trabalhavam sem cessar ante o que futuramente seria o arroz e o trigo... Mais ao longe podia ver o templo, uma construção maior e de cores mais sóbrias, até mesmo um tanto frias, variando de um azul acinzentado para o forte azul petróleo, com as portas e janelas num amarelo recatado e acolhedor. As portas estavam abertas e destas saia um cheiro delicioso de incenso, enquanto sinos de vento cor-de-rosa brincavam ao toque suave da leve brisa...

Tão rápido quanto firmou-se a sua frente, a imagem se desfez em milhões de cacos. Era a vista que tivera do lugar a primeira vez que ali chegara para exterminar algum youkai maligno que atormentava a paz das pessoas... O trabalho foi curto, e logo decidiram passar mais um tempo ali... Foi quando Naraku atacou cua aldeia...

Ela ainda era tão pequena, Kohaku mal se aguentava sobre os próprios pés, não poderiam fazer nada... Ela era talentosa, queria ir junto, queria acabar com aquele desgraçado que atacou a vila dos exterminadores... Mas seu pai mandou-a ficar e proteger-se, entregando-lhe antes de partir, um pergaminho com todos os segredos e movimentos dos exterminadores, para que fossem passados a seus filhos, e até mesmo a Kohaku...Para que seu povo não morresse em vão...

Fora a ultima vez que Sango viu o pai.

As lágrimas que agora assaltavam os olhos da taijia nada tinham a ver com a fumaça, eram lágrimas de saudades, de tristeza... O que fizera para chegar naquele ponto? Perdera tomos que amava para Naraku... De um certo modo ele lhe tomou tudo que era importante... _Você é forte, minha pequena..._ Ouviu a voz de seu pai sussurrar em seus ouvidos, embora não soubesse dizer se fora apenas o rugir do vento, guiado por sua imaginação, a produzir aquelas palavras... Mas tão logo as escutara, virou-se, girando nos calcanhares e lançou-se sobre um novo adversário, com maior vigor ainda do que antes

- Osso voador – gritou, enquanto atirava o instrumento sobre um youkai de pele macilenta e acinzentada, com olhos e orelhas caídas e uma expressão tão doentia que causou-lhe arrepios.

Este porém, segurou seu instrumento e sorriu-lhe malicioso, enquanto erguia-o contra sua própria dona, pronto para atacar-lhe. Isso nunca havia acontecida... Nenhum youkai... Nunca... Nunca parara seu ataque... Ela estava estática, surpresa demais, sem conseguir fazer nada, iria ser acertada em cheio pela própria arma... E então... Talvez tivesse sorte e quebrasse apenas uma ou duas costelas... No pior dos casos... Preferia não pensar no pior naquele instante.

Foi então que, para sua surpresa, o grande youkai soltou uma espécie de suspiro entrecortado e caiu de lado, soltando o osso voador ao seu lado, o qual foi logo recolhido pela moça. Ela virou-se, agora respirando um tanto mais tranquila para sue salvador, porém seu sangue só fez congelar dentro das veias e deixa-la sem reação uma vez mais. Não poderia ser ele... Não! Já fazia tanto tempo! Seu coração bateu descompassado, como se reconhecesse os olhos rubros que a fitavam - estudando-a, analisando seus movimentos - sentindo que a cura para aquela enorme ferida que se abrira em seu peito estava próxima... Ao alcance das mãos...

- O que faz aqui? – ela gritou, tentando diminuir a dor em seu peito e cravar de uma vez por todas em sua mente a terrível verdade... Aquele não era Miroku... Não era seu marido... Era um monstro.

- Ora... Não sabia que precisava de motivos para visitar minha adorada esposa – seu sorriso era de puro escárnio enquanto a voz tingida de cinismo era uma espécie de chicote para a outra. Os olhos vermelhos, porém, mantinham-se impassíveis, imunes a suas explicações sem cabimento, como se não estivesse se divertindo nem um pouco com aquilo, embora o aparentasse.

- Você não é meu marido! – gritou, mais pedaços das casas caíram as suas costas, fazendo-a avançar alguns passos para proteger-se dos escombros que desmoronavam. Apenas percebeu para que direção havia corrido quando já sentia aqueles braços firmes e fortes abraçados a sua cintura, braços protetores que seu corpo conhecia tão bem, que lembrava... Clamava por um toque mais intimo...

Ele a havia abraçado. Mas não sabia o que estava fazendo na hora, fora um gesto mecânico, impulsivo... Puro habito. É, é isso... _Tinha_ que ser isso! Ela levantou lentamente o rosto para encarar o seu... Estavam tão próximos naquele instante... E fazia já uma eternidade que não se encontravam assim, juntos... Ele nunca admitiria, mas sua parte humana sofria, urrava com a dor imposta a si próprio com aquela separação... Devia-se tê-la arrastado ao castelo do pai quando ainda havia chances de tudo se resolver... Mas agora já era tarde... Enquanto isso, a Taijia via as mudanças que perpassavam os olhos do houshi, rápidas, apenas sombras de emoções em seu rosto então impassível... Por alguns instantes ela podia jurar que vira seu antigo Miroku no rosto daquele estranho... Mas fora muito breve, e logo ele estava tão frio quanto alguém poderia ser...

- Hentai! – gritou ela dando-lhe um tapa e afastando-se rapidamente quando sentiu a mão do homem descendo mais do que deveria. Aquilo despertou seu cérebro entorpecido, permitindo-a reagir e afastar-se... Por mais que doesse, os dois eram inimigos, e alguém um dia teria que morrer... Ela rezava para que seu dia chegasse antes do dele... Mas duvidava muito – Saia daqui! Antes que eu acabe por...

- O que? – indagou debochado, levando uma mão a bochecha dolorida, baixando-a novamente, nem cinco segundos depois – ira me matar? É isso Sango? Seu sangue está tão frio a ponto de destruir-me?

- Desgraçado! – gritou a menina, os braços e as pernas trêmulos, enquanto olhava de relança a batalha que se desenrolava, ela estava perdendo tempo ali... Aquelas pessoas precisavam dela – saia da minha frente.

- O que foi Sango? – perguntou, um sorriso malicioso apoderando-se dos lábios do houshi – Acha que pode salvar sua horda de fracassados?

Ela nada disse por uns instantes. Aquelas palavras, aquele jeito, a atordoavam... Era tão mal... Parecia que conversava naquele instante com o próprio Naraku... Mas isso não importava de verdade, importava? Quer dizer, as pessoas estavam morrendo a sua volta... Morrendo porque ela lhes disse para não se entregarem sem lutar, não se tornarem servas do príncipe das trevas. Fechando os olhos apertados e procurando não pensar no que iria fazer, lançou o osso voador em direção ao homem.

- Mas o que... – ela ouviu, antes que um grito de dor cortasse o ar ao seu redor e a fizesse abrir os olhos... seu ataque o havia atingido no braço esquerdo que segurava aquela espécie de cajado dourado e trabalhado, com um círculo oco cheio de argolas na parte superior. Ele segurou o braço, o rosto franzido numa careta sofrida enquanto o osso voador voltava a mão de sua dona, ilesa.

- Este foi meu último aviso – gritou ela, um tanto desesperada – da próxima vez, não vou errar...

- Nem eu... – murmurou o houshi, porém, a voz que saia de sua boca era rouca e profunda, muita mais grossa do a um minuto atrás, os olhos agora eram apenas dois orbes vermelhos incandescentes, sem qualquer vestígio de branco... Das suas costas soltaram-se espécies de garras cor de osso, como pernas de aranha, duas de cada lado. Quando ele se endireitou, olhou para a mulher, um sorriso sardônico plantado sobre os dentes, agora pontudos e afiados.

Sango recuou um passo, incerta. Ele havia se transformado... Era um youkai, pelo menos naquele instante... Ela podia sentir a energia maligna emanando dele, cada vez mais forte a medida que a transformação terminava. Os dois, por fim, encaravam-se num silêncio profundo, as respirações aceleradas.

- Você é a ruína deles – ele falou depois de um tempo, naquela voz desfigurada – por sua culpa eles irão morrer...

- MENTIRA! – gritou ela em retorno, desesperada – por minha causa, eles estão lutando... Eles percebem que são livres para escolher, entre abaixar a cabeça... E lutar! – lágrimas desesperadas escorriam de seus olhos, percebendo que ele poderia muito bem destruir a todos.

- Mande-os baixar as armas – ele ordenou, movendo minimamente os lábios – ou então... Está tudo acabado para você... _Sangozinha..._ Este, é meu último aviso – e sorriu sardônico, ao devolver-lhe a ameaça.

Sango entendeu as entrelinhas daquela ameaça... Então ela tinha escolha, que ótimo! Dobrar-se ante a escória que tornara-se o homem que tanto amara ou então morrer junto com os outros... Não, não deixaria Miroku matar todas aquelas pessoas... Ela sabia, podia sentir, o controle esvaindo-se de ambos... Ele queria mata-la, apenas a ela, era esse seu objetivo... Se divertiria destruindo os outros, mas precisava acabar com a vida da mulher com a qual quisera passar o resto de seus dias... E naquele minuto, isso nada lhe importava. Com o último impulso altruísta que lhe restou, ela assoviou longamente, sendo que, um segundo depois, uma enorme gata de fogo amarela com listras negras em torno dos tornozelos e orelhas negras pousou ao seu lado.

- Terá que me pegar primeiro... Houshi – disse, enquanto subia na gata e as duas voavam, literalmente, para o mais longe possível, embora fosse um voo baixo, controlado – Por favor, venha atrás de mim... Por favor, venha atrás de mim... – pedia enquanto se afastava.

Elas já estavam longe o suficiente do povoado quando Sango baixou a cabeça aos ouvidos da gata e sussurrou:

- Kirara... Quando Miroku chegar, quero que... Fuja... para o mais longe que puder – as palavras saiam engasgadas, travadas, quase sem sentido, um tanto abafadas pelo protesto do animal – Shhhh – ela pediu, afagando-lhe as orelhas – o que tiver que ser será... De qualquer forma... Quando tudo estiver mais calmo – agora ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e outras escorrendo soltas pelo seu queixo – volte...

A taijia então sentiu a energia maligna cada vez mais próxima e pediu a gata que parasse. Abraçou-se fortemente ao pelo amarelo e murmurou _Tome cuidado minha amiga_, antes que esta desaparecesse no céu. A mulher ainda observava o ponto em que a gata desaparecera quando sentiu que ele havia chegado, e que havia parado, encarando-a.

- Cansou de fugir? – perguntou, a voz seca, zombeteira, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos se turvavam.

- Não estava fugindo – e então um largo sorriso de triunfo se abriu em seus olhos – você nunca foi conhecido mesmo pela inteligência...

- Ora... Sua... – as mãos do hanyou tremiam convulsivamente, agora que compreendera que fora feito de trouxa... Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais e ele, por fim, investiu contra a mulher – esse é seu fim!

A luta era linda de se observar, parecia uma dança... Cada um recuando e atacando no momento exato, conheciam bem demais um ao outro para se deixarem abater rapidamente. Vez ou outra um grito deixava os lábios de um dos dois, outras vezes, sangue pingava na grama verde, já se tornando negra a medida que o dia acabava... A mulher rasgou a parte de cima das estes de Miroku com duas facas presas cada uma a um antebraço. Este recuou irado e soltou o braço em direção ao seu estômago. Ela desviou no último instante, mas não estava preparada para uma daquelas guarras, que adentrou-lhe as costas friamente e depois jogou-a ao chão, longe.

Seu sangue corria livremente, manchando tudo a sua volta, quente, úmido, vermelho... Deixando a grama ainda mais escura a medida que deixava o corpo da mulher. A dor era dilacerante, mas mesmo assim, com a mente nublada pelos espasmos que vinham daquele ponto, no meio de seu tórax, e espalhavam-se por todo corpo, querendo imobiliza-la, a mesma arranjou forças para levantar-se, lentamente, apoiando todo seu peso no osso, as lágrimas de dor escorrendo pelo rosto, caindo livremente por seu corpo até o chão, misturando-se ao sangue... Ela quase não enxergava nada.

- Parabéns... – sussurrou, usando o resto de suas forças – agora você conseguiu... É realmente um monstro... Como seu pai...

Àquelas palavras, seus joelhos cederam e seu rosto caiu de encontro ao chão, a respiração tão fraca que parecia até inexistente, o coração quase parando, ao mesmo tempo que a luz deixava seus olhos...

Admirava, um tanto horrorizado, o resultado de sua raiva. Lentamente, as garras retornaram as suas costas, os olhos foram clareando, até que não restasse nada do antigo vermelho que lhe marcava fortemente o rosto... Caiu de joelhos.

- O...O que.. O que eu fiz...? – gaguejou, olhando, sem ver, o corpo de Sango, aparentemente sem vida no chão. Estendeu os braços, em direção à mulher, grossas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos muito azuis, porém, sentia-se sujo, imundo demais para sequer tocá-la.

Recolheu novamente os braços e levantou-se, correndo, refém de sua mente, seu inferno pessoal, enquanto a dor e a culpa corroíam-lhe a alma, ao mesmo passo que a certeza de que fora ele o responsável pela morte da única mulher que amara, adentrava, como uma adaga, seu coração...

-#-

Kagome por fim avistou uma espécie de fumaça, vinda de longe... Aquilo a animou. Onde havia fumaça, havia fogo... E se havia fogo, havia homens! Sim, estava salva! Provavelmente era algum vilarejo que a esperava.

- Ah, obrigada Sesshoumaru! – pegou-se murmurando diante ao frenesi de alegria que tomava todo seu corpo.

Ela então começou a correr em direção àquela fumaça, cada vez mais perto, sem pensar em nada, apenas que ali encontraria alguém para ajuda-la... Uma sacerdotisa de verdade! Sim, tinha certeza que deveria haver uma no lugar para onde ia. Acelerou ainda mais a corrida, estava tão empolgada que não viu a enorme raiz que levantara-se à sua frente, de modo que acabou por cair, estatelada no chão, deixando que a joia rolasse para longe de seu corpo, dentro da floresta...

- Itai! – resmungou enquanto afagava os joelhos... Estava caindo muito ultimamente, se permanecesse naquele ritmo... Ah, era melhor nem pensar no estado que estaria ao fim daquele dia.

Levantou-se lentamente, batendo a terra do uniforme, enquanto olhou a volta, procurando a joia. Vislumbrou, por alguns segundos, um brilho vindo dentre os galhos, e com um muxoxo irritado – devido a pausa desnecessária em sua busca frenética por pessoas – caminhou, batendo fortemente os pés para dentro da mata.

Começou a caminhar cada vez mais levemente a medida que se embrenhava mais e mais entre uma árvore e outra, sempre seguindo aquele brilho cor de rosa. A atmosfera foi tornando-se sombria, cada vez mais fria... Ela estava começando a ficar apavorada quando finalmente encontrou a joia, aos pés de um enorme jequitibá. Abaixou-se lentamente, mas quando ia se levantar, ouviu um barulho de alguém caindo. Tirou lentamente o rosto para um dos lados da árvore, observando o que acontecia... Um garoto... Não, um homem, com seus vinte e poucos anos, estava ajoelhado, olhando para o corpo de uma mulher estendido no chão quase sem vida.

_Vamos..._ ela pensava, olhando a sena _faça algo... Ela não está morta ainda!_ Mas, por que ele não se movia? Por que não ajudava a mulher? Não estava vendo seu coração batendo levemente e... Espera, ela não deveria ser capaz de ver isso, certo? Não deveria conseguir ver que a mulher estava viva a uma distância tão grande... _O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Murmurou consigo mesma num fio de voz, ao mesmo tempo que o garoto se levantava e saia correndo, o pequeno rabo quase desfeito, as roupas azuis em frangalhos e as lágrimas empoçadas em seu peito.

Naquele instante, como se já tivesse passado por aquela situação varias vezes, Kagome saiu correndo de seu esconderijo e foi até a garota, virando-a com o peito para cima, de modo que esta conseguisse respirar com mais facilidade...

-Ei... menina! – chamou, enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu peito manchado – Menina... Por favor, diga algo! – ela estava desesperada, sabia que podia fazer alguma coisa, mas não o que! E ver aquela garota naquele estado... A estava deixando cada vez mais agoniada, era uma cena horrível de se presenciar... Seu coração apertado implorava para que saísse dalí o mais rápido possível.

Mas foi então que a garota tremeu os cílios levemente. Kagome, que a encarava de maneira fixa, limpou as lágrimas, apoiou a cabeça da taijia em seu colo e voltou a sussurrar.

- Menina... Vamos, fale comigo... Acorde... Você precisa ser forte...

Até que a mesma abriu levemente os olhos... Os olhares das duas se encontraram brevemente, um cheio de alívio, o outro, confuso por alguns segundos, para depois arregalarem-se em uma careta de choque.

- Ki..Ki..Kikyo – gaguejou, antes de retornar à inconsciência.

Quando acordou novamente, Sango encontrava-se deitada ao lado do poço come-ossos, com uma horrível dor no tronco, a cabeça latejando, sem saber onde estava, lembrando apenas de sua luta com Miroku e que, depois, acabara por ver Kikyo... devia realmente estar morte...

- Ei...! – Kagome chamou, aliviada – que bom que acordou, achei que tinha te matado quando te trouxe até aqui – começou a tagarelar, tão aliviada que estava, sem medir direito as palavras, ou sequer prestar atenção ao que dizia – mas estou muito feliz que...

- Kikyo... – sussurrou a outra numa voz tão fraca que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Kagome – eu... eu morri?

- Não! – Kagome exclamou – e... eu não sou Kikyo... Meu nome é Kagome...

A outra ainda a olhava um tanto desconfiada, lembrando-se das palavras da velha Kaede, mas decidiu que cuidaria disso depois que conseguisse se curar, o que, aparentemente demoraria, pois precisava encontrar Jimenji antes... Só ele entendia o suficiente de ervas para salvá-la... Mas como encontra-lo naquele estado.

- Sango... – murmurou a taijia no mesmo tom baixo, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome sentia-se acanhada, queria tanto ajudar, mas não sabia o que fazer... Não entendia nada de ervas... Bem que seu avô tentou ensiná-la certa vez, mas conseguira fugir dele dizendo que estava com muito dever de casa e trancando-se no quarto até altas horas da noite... Agora aquilo realmente viria a calhar...

- Quanto... – a enferma murmurou – quanto... tempo... eu... dormi?

- Ah! – Kagome passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos – umas horas... Acho que são quase meia-noite...

Ela assentiu fracamente... Tudo já devia ter acabado então. Queria muito saber se haviam vencido, se muitos morreram, como estava o estado do vilarejo... Mas mal aguentava falar, que dirá andar e mesmo liderar uma tropa de camponeses... Se ao menos estivesse com alguém que conhecesse...

- Ei, Sango – Kagome cortou-lhe os pensamentos, falando pausadamente, como quem se desculpa – tem algo que... Eu possa fazer por você?

A garota pensou por alguns segundos, antes de assentir com a cabeça levemente.

- Preciso que traga... Jimenji para mim...

- Quem é? – indagou curiosa.

- Um Hanyou... Fácil de se identificar... Mora na floresta... Perto de minha vila... – cada palavra saia-lhe com maior dificuldade, a respiração falha e quase dolorida... Com certeza alguma costela havia se rompido também – Uma casinha... Amarela...

Kagome acenou que sim com a cabeça e levantou-se, apontando levemente para a direita.

- É para lá? – perguntou, a outra apenas acenou com a cabeça, ao que ela respondeu – voltarei o mais depressa possível.

E correndo, embrenhou-se novamente na mata.

Agora, todas as árvores lhe pareciam um pouco as mesmas, com as copas fechadas e as raízes altas, quase invisíveis, traiçoeiras, à pouca luz daquela hora... enquanto caminhava, lembrava-se do que havia feito...

Aparentemente estava conseguindo controlar melhor... Seja lá o que for que possuía... Pois, assim que Sango perdera a consciência pela segunda vez, e ela sentiu-se desesperada, aquela mesma sensação de paz lhe invadiu e ela estendeu as mãos sobre o corpo da garota. A luz rosa foi mais fraca, menos eficiente, talvez pelo cansaço que Kagome sentia naquele instante, ou simplesmente porque não sabia direito como controlar a tal luz rosada, mas com certa satisfação, conseguiu sentir o ferimento diminuir de tamanho e alguns ossos esmigalhados voltarem ao seu devido lugar... Isso fora o melhor que conseguira...

E agora estava no meio do mato, perdida, procurando um maldito hanyou para salvar uma desconhecida!

Não é de se admirar que sua paciência começasse a esgotar-se, afinal _ela_ precisava de ajuda, _ela_ se perdera de seu tempo, _ela_ fora atacada, e, ao que parecia, era _ela_ que estava sendo seguida, não só por recordações, que insistiam em aflorar naquele momento, mas também por um maníaco poderoso que queria aquela bolinha de vidro que ela carregava e que aparentemente não valia nada!

- Que ótimo! – resmungou, enquanto tropeçava em um galho alto – JIMENJI! – gritou, enquanto se levantava e voltava a andar – Por favor! Apareça seu hanyou! JIMENJI!

Ela continuou gritando, um tanto enraivecida, enquanto ganhava cada vez mais terreno, até que tropeçou para dentro de uma clareira.

- Jimen... – sua voz morreu na garganta quando seus olhos encontraram dois orbes dourados a distancia.

Ela olhou a clareira com calma, era espaçosa, mais clara do que o caminho pelo qual viera, já que estava banhada pela luz das estrelas lá em cima, no céu, e então seus olhos pousaram novamente no centro da clareira, onde encontrava-se um enorme carvalho, a árvore mais alta que já vira... Muito parecida com a árvore sagrada que estava em sua... Não! _ERA_ a arvore sagrada, a mesma que Souta escalara, e da qual caíra... Era aquela, então o que seria sua casa no futuro deveria estar próximo... E o templo Higurashi era antigo, já devia existir...

Porém, o que a havia petrificado, não fora a árvore, mas sim o garoto que, igualmente paralisado, olhava-a da árvore. Ele tinha a pele muito pálida, cabelos longos e prateados, pendendo pelas costas e duas mechas, uma de cada lado do rosto, até a cintura. Duas orelhinhas, como as de cachorro, repousavam no topo de sua cabeça, e os olhos, tão dourados quanto ouro líquido, piscavam freneticamente. Os pés estavam descalços, e nas mãos ela podia divisar algo como... Garras...

Era ele! Tinha que ser...! era o garoto de seus sonhos... Os mesmos olhos, as mesmas orelhas, tudo! A menina sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao encará-lo novamente... Sonhara com aquele rosto tantos anos, e agora encará-lo assim, de frente... Era estranho, ao mesmo tempo que maravilhoso... Nem ela mesma sabia o que estava sentindo...

- Quem... Quem é você? – perguntou Kagome num fio de voz, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Ki... Kikyo... – ele não conseguiu evitar de dizer.

Foi então que o encanto se quebrou.

- Kikyo? – perguntou a menina indignada – KIKYO? Mas que raios de mulher é essa? – ela então venceu todo o espaço até o garoto e bateu com o dedo em seu abdome – Eu não sou a _Kikyo_ – disse o nome com desgosto – eu sou a Kagome, ouviu? KAGOME! – e depois, recompondo-se – e você, quem é?

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, sentindo a presença da joia... A mesma que o despertara e que, logo depois, devolvera-lhe os sentidos... Ele não sabia o que acontecera, num minuto sua alma voltava pelo poço, no outro, seus olhos, seus olhos _de verdade_ se abriam, e ele sentia ador daquela flecha em seu peito... Precisava se soltar, precisava conseguir a joia!

- Eu... Eu sou... – então lembrou-se que a menina chamava um nome e, torcendo para que não conhecesse o outro hanyou completou – Eu sou o Jimenji.

- _Você_ é o curandeiro que a Sango pediu? – ela olhou-o com desconfiança, medindo-o com os olhos... Não parecia muito sério, e ainda mais... Estava todo envolto por uma espécie de raíz que crescera para cima, prendendo-o a árvore, junto a flecha... Será que era ele mesmo? Ou estava sendo enganada...?

- Feh! – resmungou ele – sou eu! O que aconteceu a... Sango? – disse, lembrando-se do nome de ultima hora.

- Não sei – respondeu com sinceridade a garota – mas está ferida, precisa de ajuda... – e então olhando-o, novamente com desconfiança, pergunta – o senhor pode nos ajudar?

- Posso... – disse – mas preciso que me solte.

- O que? – ela indagou incrédula – soltá-lo? O que quer dizer com solta-lo?

- Eu, quero – disse pausadamente, pronunciando cada palavra separadamente – que retire, este lacre.

- Não sou retardada! – resmungou a garota a contragosto, estava sendo um tanto decepcionante aquele encontro... Havia imaginado que quando finalmente encontra-se o garoto com quem sonhava, ele iria se comportar de maneira... Digamos, mais cavalheiresca... e não grosse como aquele Jimenji se mostrava – é só isso? E por que você mesmo não tira?

- Porque é um lacre garota burra! – exclamou – não posso tirar... Agora, quer que ajude sua amiga, ou não?

Kagome começou a resmungar um monte de coisas sem sentido, enquanto se aproximava do garoto lentamente e segurava a flecha entre as mãos.

- Isso vai doer – murmurou, mais uma promessa que um consolo, e então puxou a flecha...

Mas ela estava muito enterrada, não queria sair... _A, vamos..._ pensava, ela precisava tirar aquela flecha, senão Sango, aquela garota, não sobreviveria muito tempo... Precisava conseguir... Precisava...

Então, como que num passe de mágicas, a flecha dissolveu-se nas mãos da menina. Um segundo depois, uma luz rosada envolveu os dois, e Kagome caiu sentada longe do então chamado Jimenji.

Seus olhos ardiam com a luminosidade repentina, mas quando esta desapareceu, o garoto estava parado, em pé, a sua frente, um sorriso macabro no roto, enquanto encarava-a de cima.

* * *

**OIEE!**

**Leitores da minha vida, voltei! Ashuahsua**

**viu só, eu disse que iria aparecer o Inu nesse capítulo! Escrevi ele correndo, porque começaram minhas aulas e tive um monte de coisas para organizar, então talvez agora eu demore mais para postar o proximo capítulo, que, pelo menos se sair igual ao que eu estou planejando aqui com os meus botões, será um dos mais legais...**

**Fiquei com dó do Miroku, embora ele obviamente seja um hanyou muito mal! aushauhsua' **

**Enfim, espero muito que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto do anterior! Qualquer coisa podem reclamar que eu melhoro!**

**agora, vamos as respostas das Reviews...**

**Jooh Chan** - OIe! Que bom que esta gostando! Eu realmente estou tentando muito conectar todos os personagens de algum jeito, pq na luta final (pq vai er uma luta final, sabe kkk'), queria ver todos se preparando... Inclusive estava pensando em uma reconciliação dos irmãos, mas inda estou pensando... tem muito caminho pela frente mesmo! Ah sim, a pedra... xD... Eu até pensei em tirar um arco e flecha da cartola sabe, mas... Não consegui arranjar uma explicação para encontra-lo, então pensei... "vai pedra mesmo"... aushahsu, que bom que achou legal, estava preocupada que tivesse ido, um pouco longe demais com minhas viagens dessa vez... =D Muito obrigada mesmo por estar acompanhando a fic, sempre espero o seu comentario depois q posto o capt para ver o q achou! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! P.S. Li suas fics... Me diverti muito com elas, principalmente com a Ka como uma nerd lider de torcida, vc escreve muito bem! Beeeeeijos!

**Leticia:** Primeiramente, vc deixou uma autora muito feliz! Que bom que prestou atenção a esse detalhe em especial... Ele será muito importante no futuro... Olha, eu queria explicar essa pequenina confusão de datas, mas se eu explicar vai acabar a graça... Me desculpe! =C... Mas não se preocupe, daqui a uns dois ou três capítulos estará tudo bem explicado e esclarecido, eu prometo! Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulos também! Beijos!

**Nane-chan: **Muito obrigada! É... É um tanto engraçado imaginar o Miroku, nosso Hentai favorito, como filho do maligno e sério Naraku... Eu espero realmente conseguir fazer uma transição suave, mantendo um pouco as caracteristicas que ele tem no manga original... MAs muuuito legal vc ter gostado! Agora as coisas começam a acontecer mais rápido, acho que entra até o Kouga na confusão daqui a pouco... aushuasuha, espero que esteja gostando da história! Beijoos...

**Bem, acho que é isso pessoas queridas,**

**qualquer coisa, reclamações, conselhos, se acharem que algo precisa ser mudado, como já disse, estou aberta adicas e conselhos (aceito com muito prazer).**

**obrigada e continuem comigo hein?**

**Beeeeijos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi Gente! Demorei né? =C Desculpem, mas a vida esta uma loucura aqui! Sinceramente meu professores não entendem o cenceito de "adaptação pós-férias", mas enfim, fiz o capítulo bem longo para compensar, espero que gostem!**

CAPÍTULO SEIS

_Kagome Fala /on/_

Idiota... Idiota, idiota, IDIOTAAAA! Maldito Hanyou! Maldita era feudal! MALDITA PROVA DE CÁLCULO! Ah, que ótimo... Eu tinha até me esquecido dessa última... Mas também, com tudo isso que aconteceu esses últimos dias... Esfreguei os cabelos distraidamente, logo encontrando um ponto mais sensível, tendo que reprimir um resmungo alto de dor. _InuYasha!_

"_É melhor voltar Bruxa... Ou então seu mundinho encantado pode perder um pouco o brilho..."_. Idiota.

É claro que eu iria voltar! Quero dizer, depois de tudo aquilo, não tenho certeza se exatamente tinha escolha... Minha cabeça pendeu para trás desconfortavelmente no encosto de madeira da cadeira. Eu estava finalmente em casa... _Minha _casa. Não queria ter que partir de novo... Queria apenas fechar os olhos e descobrir que tudo fora apenas um grande pesadelo... Olhei para meu bolso, sentindo o peso leve da joia, seu brilho, como se fosse um acalanto em meus ouvidos, diminuindo um pouco da raiva e frustração estremas que estava sentindo. Mas ainda assim... Eu tinha tão pouco tempo...

"_Por favor Kiky... Kagome... Eu preciso de você..." _PORQUE as pessoas precisam ser tão convincentes? Não consegui dizer não a Sango... E mesmo que ela não tivesse dito nada, eu sabia que precisaria voltar, de algum modo estranho, meu lugar parecia ser do outro lado – infelizmente.

"_Orgulhe-se de quem você É, criança"_. Sim... Mas quem eu sou, afinal? Pouco mais de três dias atrás eu era apenas... Bem, eu! Kagome Higurashi, com mais ou menos 15 anos, uma adolescente normal, cursando o ensino médio – e com sérios problemas quanto a garotos... Mas agora...? Bem, aparentemente eu era a "Guardiã da Shikon no Tama", perseguida por youkais e tendo que aturar o chato do InuYasha, para ficar de olho nele e não deixar que estrague ainda mais as coisas...

"_Feh, Bruxa! Quem liga para o que você diz? Me dê logo a joia e poço pensar em poupar sua vida!"_

Bem, na hora aquelas palavras realmente me apavoraram, mas agora, depois de tudo que aconteceu... Acho que eu finalmente tinha um trunfo na manga. Fechei os olhos e não pude me impedir de rir levemente, o pescoço começando a ficar dolorido, enquanto os livros de cálculo continuavam largados a minha frente.

Ainda estava vendo a hora que as cortinas se abririam e um apresentador lunático começaria a gritar estabanado "Há! Pode respirar agora Higurashi, pois você está no... Trotes ponto com!" Sorri com tristeza, abrindo os olhos e esfregando o rosto nas mãos tentando acordar... Isso não iria acontecer... Eu tinha que para de tentar fugir e estudar para a bendita prova que faria no dia seguinte... Esquecer um pouco os youkais, taijias feridas e crianças órfãs... Cuidaria deles depois da escola...

"_Você tem até o fim da tarde Bruxa... Não teste minha paciência!"_

Urgh! Revirei os olhos e levantei-me, esticando as costas enquanto rodava a cabeça para o lado, desistindo de vez da matemática por aquela noite. Aquele garoto realmente conseguia me irritar... Seria uma grande satisfação deixa-lo com a cara no chão, trancar o poço... Deixa-lo ser destruídos por demônios...

NÃO!

O Kami, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca havia desejado que alguém _morresse_ – um calafrio percorreu minhas costas, arrepiando os pelos do braço e fazendo-me estremecer – precisava descançar, dormir um pouco, _esquecer_ todos aqueles problemas, pelo menos por enquanto...

Olhei o relógio ao lado da cabeceira da cama: 2:00 a.m. Nem havia notado como o tempo estava passando rápido, da última vez que olhara, não passavam das onze e meia da noite, fazia agora pouco mais de seis horas que havia retornado, e entre explicações, desculpas e tentativas para enrolar minha mãe até arranjar um jeito de explicar tudo a ela – até.. bem, amanhã! – as horas haviam voado! Eu estivera debruçada sobre aqueles livros, tentando me concentrar... Mas estava tão difícil! Eu ainda não acreditava que havia deixado Sango nas mãos daquele grosso! Mas afinal, o que mais eu poderia ter feito? Não havia encontrado Jimenji e não poderia trazê-la comigo para esta era... Eu iria apenas estar certa de que alguém – embora a preocupação deste fizesse-me pensar que ela estaria mais segura sozinha – ficaria de olhos nela, e voltaria com alguns remédios...

Joguei-me em minha cama, tão macia, tão _fofinha_...

- Ah, como é bom estar de volta! – suspirei rolando de lado enquanto tentava dormir e esquecer.

Porém, meu subconsciente parecia ter outros planos para mim, pois uma vez inconsciente, vi diante dos meus olhos todas as lembranças do que havia acontecido desde que libertara InuYasha, como um filme muito sem graça e irritante feito apenas para me mostrar o quão... Bem, _ingênua_ eu havia sido ao libertar o inu-youkai de seu lacre eterno...

_Kagome Fala /of/_

- Cerca de um dia e meio atrás-

Seus olhos ardiam com a luminosidade repentina, mas quando esta desapareceu, o garoto estava parado, em pé, a sua frente, um sorriso macabro no roto, enquanto encarava-a de cima.

Aquilo com certeza não era um bom sinal, certo? Quer dizer, para Kagome, curandeiros não deveriam ser todos... Bem, bonzinhos e sorridentes?

"_Isso é um lacre, garota burra!"_ as palavras de Jimenji ecoaram em sua mente. É, com certeza aquilo não era seu conceito de bonzinho...Mas se Sango disse que era para procura-lo, então... Ela já não tinha mais certeza de nada mesmo àquela altura! Mas o pior era o sorriso que estampava o rosto do hanyou agora. Ela preferia que ele fechasse a cara, ou lhe lançasse um olhar brutal, qualquer coisa seria mais fácil de suportar do que aquele sorriso superior, quase de escarnio, encarando-a de cima... Como... Como... _Como se ele tivesse minha vida nas mãos..._ pensou, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça, tentando se livrar do pensamento, as palmas das mãos soadas.

Olhou para ele, estudando-o uma vez mais, agora que estava livre. Sim, era o mesmo garoto de seus sonhos, as mesmas orelhas, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelos prateado, que agora voava na brisa leve e fria na clareira onde se encontravam. Ali estava tudo muito calmo, não se ouvia nada... Era como se todos pressentissem que algo ruim iria acontecer, como se todos os animais, todos os insetos, tivessem fugido deles... Nem suas respirações eram ouvidas, tão baixas e lentas estavam.

Foi então que ela percebeu o que estava errado, o que os animais deveriam ter sentido... Ah, fora realmente muito burra! Deveria ter percebido antes... Se ao menos fosse mais experiente. Colocando lentamente as mãos ao lado do corpo, Kagome, o mais calmamente possível, içou-se para cima, sem quebrar o contato visual. Durante aqueles longos segundos, a menina pode experimentar um pouco do desespero que um cervo sentiria ao encarar um leão nos olhos... A certeza da morte certa, e a vontade esmagadora de fugir, embora fosse óbvio que isso apenas pioraria as coisas...

Kagome podia sentir a energia maligna emanar do corpo do mestiço, em ondas do mais puro negro e roxo, misturando-se em padrões complexos enquanto esgueiravam-se para perto dela, como se a paralisassem, grudassem em seus braços e pernas, como tentáculos, úmidos, frios e pegajosos... as íris oscilavam do dourado ao negro, enquanto todo o resto do olho mudava de cor freneticamente: do branco ao vermelho, do vermelho ao branco, branco... vermelho...vermelho... branco...

Chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente quando viu-se uma vez mais imersa nos segredos daqueles olhos, tentando, ao invés disso, sustentar o olhar de seu dono.

Ao mesmo tempo, InuYasha sentia-se estático de tanto alívio.

Ele estava livre.

Sim! A certeza tomou seu peito numa única vez: ele estava verdadeiramente livre! Esta não era mais uma de suas ilusões... A garota o havia salvo! A filha da mesmo que o selara! Ele não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso sardônico tomasse seus lábios e uma risada baixa e rouca irrompesse por sua garganta, apenas por um ou dois segundos. Como o mundo era irônico! E parecia que a garota nem se dava conta do que havia feito... A mesma garota de quem ele fizera o favor de livrar-se antes de acabar preso àquela maldita árvore... _Que isso lhe sirva de lição Kikyo_... Pensou, sentindo o vento chacoalhar seus cabelos... _NINGUÉM jamais ira me destruir!_

Um arrepio horrível passou pela espinha de Kagome ao ouvir a risada de Jimenji... Ela não sabia por que, mas parecia... _Errada_... Ela sentia, em algum canto muito ao fundo de sua mente que por algum motivo não deveria ter feito aquilo... Mas precisava ajudar aquela outra garota, ela estava muito ferida! Não podia simplesmente se sentar e admirá-la enquanto a vida deixava seu rosto.

_Mas então porque..._ perguntava-se, fitando agora a árvore, com certa intensidade... _Por que sinto que fiz algo tão ruim?_

O silêncio por fim tornou-se pesado, caindo como um véu sobre os dois, fazendo a menina olhar para baixo rapidamente, olhando para varias direções diferentes buscando palavras para reiniciar o diálogo, já que o curandeiro não parecia nada disposto a fazê-lo.

- Então... – começou, mandando-lhe uma tentativa de sorriso, que ficou muito mais parecido com uma careta desesperada – Vamos? A Sango...

- Feh! – cortou ele – como pode ser tão estúpida? – cuspiu, olhando para ela com um misto de superioridade e pena.

- O...O que? – gaguejou, inclinando minimamente a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, a expressão tão confusa quanto estavam seus pensamentos.

- Você realmente não entendeu, não é? – resmungou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Kagome ainda não havia decidido se conseguira entender direito as ultimas palavras do garoto quando notou que ele já não estava mais à sua frente. Porém, quando pensou em olhar em volta, um vento abanou seus cabelos, e logo ele estava novamente a frente dela, agora a poucos metros, mais para a direita do que estava antes.

Naquele instante, novamente, ocorreu um estalo forte na cabeça de Kagome... Como se algo finalmente se encaixasse, uma peça que ela sabia que sempre estivera dentro dela, mas que demorou tanto para aceitar... _Eu sei quem ele é_, resmungou, enquanto palavras numa voz desconhecida e acolhedora ressoava em seus ouvidos:

"_Esta é minha filha... InuYasha... Esta é Kagome!"_ o tom baixo, sereno e brando, como se acalentasse um bebê adormecido... Será então que... Não, não era possível! Mas... será... _Será que é a voz da minha mãe?_ Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota.

- Eu... Eu... Eu _sei_ quem você é! – murmurou, aquela voz ainda em sua cabeça, sem nenhuma imagem, apenas a voz... Sozinha no silêncio de suas lembranças.

- Levou algum tempo! – resmungou, olhando para um lado, as mãos em garras esticando e encolhendo convulsivamente.

- Inu... InuYasha – sussurrou, sem nem ouvir as palavras do outro – você... Você me enganou... – ela franziu os olhos, tentando entender o motivo daquele estranho ter mentido - ... Por que fez isso InuYasha?

- Ora essa... – reclamou, dando alguns passos para frente de modo deliberado – Não posso dizer que a Goshinboku seja exatamente _confortável_, não é?

As palavras eram simples, mas a acidez e a mágoa por trás delas eram tão profundas, tão pesadas, que de alguma maneira, Kagome sentiu seus joelhos pesarem, como se ela fosse a culpada pelo mal que o garoto sofrera. Mas... Nem ao menos conhecera InuYasha antes... E ele estava fugindo a sua pergunta. De qualquer modo, não conseguiu evitar os passos para trás, que dera sem ao menos perceber, de modo que, quando se deu conta, suas costas bateram na madeira firme de uma das árvores ao redor da clareira. O hanyou também havia parado, ficando apenas a observar, os olhos ainda piscando um pouco, mudando do branco para o vermelho, do dourado para o negro, vezes seguidas.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta! – ela retrucou, já cansada daquele joguinho de evasivas... Ainda precisava encontrar Jimenji, e talvez ele pudesse ajuda-la – por que simplesmente não me pediu para libertá-lo InuYasha?

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos, os olhos arregalados, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Como assim, ela o _teria libertado_? A filha de Kikyo parecia realmente não saber nada a respeito dele, julgava-o um... um possível _aliado?_ Não conseguiu reprimir uma nova risadinha quando tal pensamento lhe cruzou a mente. O contraste era inevitável. Ele a observava agora, tentando ver a miko nela... Tentando enxergar os traços da mulher que tanto amara... Mas além do físico... De ambas parecerem até mesmo irmãs, nada mais tinham em comum: aquela garota estava perdida, não era capaz de sentir o perigo que lhe espreitava, era descuidada, mas a _sua_ Kikyo... Ah, ela era cautelosa, inteligente, instintiva... Sabia mais coisas sobre ele do que o próprio InuYasha... Ela era determinada, corajosa... Era o amor que ele matara...

Kagome observava com certo receio as mudanças nas feições do meio-youkai. Ele parecia estar preso em meditações, e mesmo assim, a cada segundo de silencio, embora a energia maligna parecesse começar a estabilizar, ela sentia o perigo crescer... Os olhos do garoto estavam perdidos em prováveis lembras de muitos anos atrás... E por alguns instantes, em meio a todo aquele mal, todo aquele medo, ela quase pode sentir algo _bom_ emanando dele... Quem era, afinal, aquele menino?

InuYasha mirava as estrelas sem ver qualquer coisa, apenas lembrando... Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, e a tanto tempo, ele nem ao menos lembrava do que havia acontecido para que tudo mudasse daquele jeito. Ele morara com sua mão na aldeia de Kikyo, vira-a nascer... Até mesmo cuidara dela quando Kaede precisara sair...

_-Ai! Para de joga agua! – uma criancinha de quatro anos resmungava enquanto batia os pés do lado de fora do lago, olhando o mestiço mergulhar até o fundo, antes de espirrar água para todos os lados._

_Era um dia quente de verão, o sol estava alto, a brisa balançava nas copas altas das árvores, e Kaede havia lhe pedido que tomasse conta da menina enquanto precisava ir até um vilarejo cuidar de um youkai que estava dando problemas._

_- Ei pirralha! – brincou o garoto, já com seus dezesseis anos, (n/a: gente, lembrem que o Inu, por ser Hanyou envelhece mais de vagar, beleza?) jogando ainda mais água nela – não foi você quem pediu para vir nadar?_

_- Mas agoa eu num quero! – falou, com algumas letras faltando, fazendo InuYasha rir de leve._

_- Vamos Kik... A água esta tão quentinha... – mexeu as orelhinhas, achando graça da cara espantada da criança._

_- Num que Inu...! – e então, sem aviso prévio, o garoto pegou a menina no colo e rodopiou com ela no ar, antes de pularem novamente na água, fazendo uma pequena onda atingir a margem._

_- Ah! – ela gritou, assim que voltaram a superfície – Mal! Cãozinho muito mal!_

_- Ah... Assim eu fico triste...Acho que vou embora... – e vira o rosto para o lado, fingindo que ficara magoado, abaixando as orelhas._

_A menina fica em silêncio resoluto por alguns instantes, apenas olhando o rapaz, esperando... É quando InuYasha sente pequenos bracinhos envolverem seu peito carinhosamente, e um cheiro forte de água salgada invadir seu nariz, misturando-se ao odor de água doce do rio. Ele voltou a cabeça novamente para frente, surpreso, encontrando assim os olhos negros da pequena, olhando-o fixamente._

_- Diculpa Inu... Não fica triste... – novas lágrimas saiam dos olhos da menina, enquanto ela continuava a fita-lo, o olhar tão inteligente quanto o seria o de um adulto._

_- Sh... – ele começou a murmurar, sem saber o que fazer, apertando a criança ainda mais contra si – calma... esta tudo bem minha linda... – 'Minha Kikyo'..._ _A menina acenou levemente com a cabeça, mas continuou chorando, de modo que ele apenas caminhou até a margem e sentou-se lá com ela, olhando os peixes que nadavam na água translúcida._

_- Pomete... – ela murmurou, ainda com o rosto em seu ombro – Pomete não abandona eu Inu...?_

_Ele sentiu sua garganta travando, seus olhos arderem de uma maneira estranha desconhecida... O que estava acontecendo com ele? Que sentimento estranho era esse que invadira seu peito...?_

_- Nunca vou te abandonar Kikyo... Eu prometo – e assim, fazendo-a voltar o rostinho pequeno para ele novamente, tirando seus fios de ébano da frente do rosto e chacoalhando levemente a franja, sorri-lhe o mais carinhosamente possível – e você, nunca vai me abandonar?_

_- Nunquinha! – afirmou, sorrindo efusiva, enquanto abraçava o pescoço dele – eu ti amo meu Inu!_

_Ele arregalou os olhos em choque novamente, sem saber o que poderia fazer agora, percebendo apenas o que havia feito quando sua mão já afagava o topo da cabeça da menina._

_- Eu também... te amo... Minha Kikyo..._

Mentira...

- ERA MENTIRA! – gritou, abrindo os olhos para o presente novamente, uma dor excruciante apertando seu coração, como se fosse reduzi-lo a migalhas naquele instante, e talvez fosse melhor mesmo, esse órgão inútil nunca o havia ajudado – POR QUE ME ABANDONOU? – gritou novamente, caindo de quatro no chão, ofegante, suas orelhas torcendo-se em todas as direções.

Kagome arregalou os olhos de repente com a nova explosão de InuYasha. Num segundo a energia maligna quase sumira, seus olhos estavam agora apenas branco e dourado, como uma manhã de verão ensolarada... porém, tão sem aviso quanto a calmaria, veio a tempestade, e agora, a energia emanada por ele era tão forte, que quando atingiu a garota, foi como um soco no estômago, tirando todo o ar de seus pulmões, os joelhos cedendo, de modo que, quando percebeu, já estava no chão, agarrando a grama entre os dedos e arrancando-a da terra, numa tentativa de retomar o fôlego... Aquilo a estava sufocando... Ela nem ao menos lembrava como respirar... _Calma Kagome_, ordenou a si mesma, _vamos lá, é só puxar o ar pelo nariz... assim, isso mesmo!_ Porém o cheiro era intoxicante, deixava-a um tanto zonza, com calafrios na espinha e os pelinhos arrepiados...

Assim que se pôs de pé novamente, viu o garoto caído no chão a alguns metros dela, uma estria roxa de cada lado do rosto, as garras longas fincadas na terra, os cabelos compridos emanando uma luz sobrenatural apavorante, os olhos totalmente vermelhos... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

_Fuja Kagome... Rápido, antes que ele perceba que ainda está aí!_ Uma voz desconhecida, embora ainda assim familiar, soou em seus ouvidos, a voz rápida, temerosa, incitando-a a fugir.

Às cegas, os olhos ardendo e um tanto nublado devido àquele ataque repentino de energia maligna, Kagome virou-se para o Oste, e começou a correr ruidosamente, porém havia dado apenas poucos passos antes que o ar a sua volta lhe chicoteasse o rosto com ferocidade e ela se visse cara a cara com InuYasha, a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia. Suas respirações se chocavam, a dele lenta e pausada, a dela acelerada, sem qualquer controle, já começando a machucar-lhe o peito.

Antes porém que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma mão agarrar os cabelos perto de seu crânio, empurrando sua cabeça para trás violentamente, as garras afiadas arranhando sua cabeça, fazendo um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer por seu pescoço. Sentia-se tão indefesa ali, parada, esperando, ou melhor, torcendo para que não lhe cortasse a garganta, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Porém, a única coisa que sentiu, foi o rosto do garoto, a respiração dele em seu pescoço, forte e lenta, sua bochecha roçando de leve na pele da garota. O que... o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Seu cheiro... – sussurrou ele, sua voz num tom gutural, como se dividida em duas, diferente do antigo tom melodioso.

E então ela estava no chão novamente, a mão apertando com força o novo machucado, enquanto tentava compreender as reações dissonantes do hanyou.

O cheiro de sangue invadia suas narinas sensíveis... Era doce, inebriante, estava deixando-o louco, completamente fora de si. Embora não se pudesse dizer que estava em seu melhor estado naquele momento... mas ninguém poderia culpa-lo, certo? Quer dizer, quando olhou para aquela menina, a garota que achara ter matado, viu apenas Kikyo à sua frente, sua doce e gentil Kikyo... Dos tempos em que tudo era muito mais fácil, que eram apenas os dois... E então toda a dor voltou para ele, tudo que acontecera... O incêndio, o assassinato... Tudo! E, ah! Era tanta dor... Sua cabeça rodava em desespero, ele precisava manter o controle, precisava conseguir a joia... Mas como poderia? Se seu lado youkai o dominasse, a dor iria passar... _tudo _iria passar... Era uma barganha difícil, mas depois de tudo que lhe acontecera em tão pouco tempo... _As favas com tudo isso_, resmungou, antes de fechar os olhos e sentir-se cair na inconsciência, indo para um canto afastado de sua mente, pairando à deriva na margem de seu próprio ser, envolto em um torpor que não sentia, não via, não dizia nada... Ele não queria mais lutar contra o poder que havia dentro de si.

- Você tem o cheiro dela... – voltou a sussurrar naquela mesma voz dual.

_Dela?_ Pensou atordoada, olhando-o nos olhos, _dela quem_? Mas sua curiosidade já começara a dar lugar ao medo e a um novo sentimento que até dois dias atrás não se lembrava de ter realmente sentido...

Seu coração fervia de raiva.

Quem ele pensava que era para machuca-la daquele jeito? Nem mesmo sua mão havia batido nela... Nunca! Kagome nunca precisara se defender de ninguém... Fora sempre pacífica, andava com suas amigas, não dava a mínima bola para a maioria das fofocas, tinha uma ou outra desavença... Uma vida pacata, que poderia inspirar apenas tedio na maioria, mas que vinha à sua cabeça com tal sentimento saudosista que assustou até mesmo a ela.

- O que você quer? – gritou para ele, apoiando-se em uma grande árvore próxima, levantando lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar e rodar um pouco onde as unhas do garoto abriram talhos. Sua mente estava se nublando, sentia que, se demorasse muito, nada mais haveria para ser feito, e enfim ela seria um alvo inerte... Como um pequeno cervo, já abatido, apenas esperando pela morte nas garras do grande rei das florestas.

- Não é óbvio? – falou o hanyo de maneira deliberadamente lenta, aproximando-se apenas um passo, os olhos em fendas, as garras muito afiadas contraindo e relaxando, de um modo terrivelmente assustador.

_É óbvio_... Kagome murmurou para si mesma de repente, sentindo um estalo em seu cérebro dormente. As palavras de Sesshoumaru, de Jacken... Tudo voltando à sua mente rápido demais, fazendo-a escorar-se ainda mais forçosamente no tronco duro. Sim, agora que parara para pensar era realmente óbvio. Afinal, o que um meio-youkai iria querer com ela, uma simples humana? Provavelmente era a Shikon... Então será que estavam todos atrás daquela bolinha de vidro mesmo? Algumas vezes chegara a desconfiar, mas ao que parecia era verdade mesmo. Então, talvez fosse melhor entrega-la à InuYasha e sair dali o mais rápido possível... Os outros demônios iriam correr atrás dele e...

_Não!_

Uma voz gritou em seus ouvidos, tão rápido, tão alto, e tão perto, que ela girou o rosto, procurando por alguém, mas na clareira estavam ainda apenas os dois... Bem, ao que parecia ela realmente não poderia dar aquela bolinha cor-de-rosa a ele... Então, era melhor esclarecer as coisas logo... Um arrepio passou por sua espinha.

- InuYasha – chamou ela incerta – se é a Joia que procura... Bem, não vou entrega-la a você. – sua voz insegura, porém decidida, tirou o sorriso debochado dos lábios do outro.

- Como é? – sussurrou por entre os dentes, a voz ainda mais rouca.

- Você não vai tê-la InuYasha... Esta decisão já esta tomada... Irei defende-la... Custe o que custar... – Kagome respirou fundo, perplexa. Ela ouvira sua voz, mas ela estava diferente, distante... Parecia mais experiente, triste... Ela não dissera nenhuma daquelas palavras! O que acontecera ali?

InuYasha abriu os olhos novamente. Sentiu que seu lado youkai cedera ante ao choque daquelas palavras. Ele era ele mesmo uma vez mais. As palavras... _aquelas_ palavras atingiram fundo em sua mente, tocando seu coração adormecido. A voz... Não era a garota que falava, era Kikyo... Sua Kikyo... Era como se ela ainda estivesse ali, com ele, como se quisesse mostrar que protegia a joia... Não! Ela protegia a garota... De algum modo seu espirito havia descido novamente para lhe dar aquele aviso, o mesmo que recebera a tantos anos atrás...

_- Não insista InuYasha, por favor – a miko fitou-o, seus olhos um tanto lacrimosos, enquanto tentava ver naquele estranho seu antigo amigo... Aquele que tanto amara._

_- Você que não se faça de estúpida Kikyo... Não está vendo o que vai fazer? Não pode CASAR com ele...! – seu tom era desesperado, como seria o de alguém que estivesse agonizando. Ele agarrou os lados dos braços da mulher, puxando-a para si por um momento._

_Os dois permaneceram em silêncio alguns instantes, apenas sentindo... Sentindo a futura perda, todas as vezes que já se haviam abraçado antes, as noites que passaram juntos vendo estrelas... Tudo. _

_E então tudo acabou._

_InuYasha jogou-a para o canto, enquanto gritava-lhe, as últimas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto alvo._

_- Me de a joia de quatro almas Kikyo! Agora não tenho mais motivos para te poupar... Ou para afastar-me dela... Ande logo!_

_- Não! _ _Você não vai tê-la InuYasha... Esta decisão já esta tomada... Irei defende-la... Custe o que custar... – e dizendo isso, pegou uma flecha da aljava e tirou o arco dos ombros._

As lembranças... Essas drogas de lembranças... estavam deixando-o completamente louco! Precisava se concentrar, precisava da joia! Sim, não era Kikyo a sua frente... Era uma inútil descendente do nojento que lhe tirara tudo que uma vez importara na sua vida.

- Feh, Bruxa! Quem liga para o que você diz? Me dê logo a joia e poço pensar em poupar sua vida! – sua voz saiu forte, imperiosa, alta, mas convicta do que realmente se sentia.

- Tente! – retorquiu ela, imprudente, percebendo logo após fechar a boca o erro que havia cometido.

O hanyo flexionou os dedos, indignado pela insinuação de Kagome, enquanto estrala o pescoço para os lados.

_Ah, droga!_ A menina gritava em pensamento, o rosto lívido, _agora é de verdade, vou morrer! Ah, Kami... E nem pude me despedir da minha mãe! Bom, pelo menos não precisarei mais estudar para álgebra e..._ chacoalhou a cabeça, retomando o controle de seus pensamentos conturbados, em tempo de ver o meio-youkai jogar-se velozmente sobre ela, as garras a mostra, gritando.

- Garras retalhadoras de alma!

- Ah! – gritou a menina, levantando o braço velozmente a frente do corpo, procurando desesperadamente conseguir se proteger.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que nem mesmo InuYasha conseguiu compreender corretamente. Ele estava voando para cima da menina, suas garras cortando furiosamente o ar ao seu redor... Ela não teria como escapar, logo seria apenas mais uma lembrança indesejada... Mas foi quando algo aconteceu, uma luz rosada emanou do braço erguido de Kagome, iluminando tudo a sua volta, e atingindo-o como um horrível soco no estomago, fazendo-o voar de encontro a uma enorme árvore atrás de si. Sua cabeça girava um pouco, dolorida pelo impacto, de modo que o mesmo ficou sem reação alguma por alguns segundos, que mesmo poucos, foram o suficiente.

Kagome ouviu o baque e a árvore caindo, enquanto a luz ao redor de seu corpo desaparecia muito rápido. Seu cérebro intoxicado por adrenalina captou tudo ao seu redor numa velocidade inumana. Em menos de um segundo, viu a árvore derrubada, o hanyo caído no chão e uma chance de ouro brilhar a sua frente.

_Fugir!_

A palavra era gritada em sua mente, fazendo-a começar a correr pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viera, procurando pelo poço. Seus pés batiam fortemente no chão, fazendo muito barulho enquanto pequenos galhos e folhas secas eram pisoteados. A menina sentia alguns ramos agarrarem-lhe a pele, o que resultava em pequenos cortes, mas não deu atenção a nenhum deles, precisava continuar correndo, precisava fugir do garoto, antes que ele lhe encontra-se. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada, machucando seu peito enquanto batia fortemente contra as costelas. O coração pulsava tão rápido que ela jurava que se fazia ouvir a muitos metros de distância.

Ela estava correndo já a alguns minutos, e seu coração começou a desacelerar, a respiração tentando estabilizar, e a dor dos músculos cansados, levados ao estremo de suas forças, atingindo-a pouco a pouco. Kagome já estava bem longe, talvez já estivesse segura. Imprudente, diminuiu o ritmo a um caminhar rápido, tentando não desmaiar pela fadiga. Tudo ficaria bem agora, _ela_ ficaria bem! Agora, logo, logo, encontraria Sango... E tentaria leva-la para sua casa... _Talvez mamãe possa ajuda-la_, pensava distraidamente, quando algo fez seus músculos se enrijecerem novamente e a tenção tomar todo seu corpo.

- Não... – sussurrou num fio de voz – não pode ser...

Ela conseguia ouvir o barulho dos galhos farfalhando levemente, enquanto sentia a energia maligna que se aproximava cada vez mais... aquilo não era possível, não podia estar acontecendo.

Tornou a correr, mais rápido ainda, os músculos rígidos respondendo mal, mas ainda assim obedecendo-a a muito custo.

- Idiota! – gritou para si mesma – não deveria ter parado! – e então começou a chorar em desespero, sentindo o garoto cada vez mais próximo de si. O que faria agora. Apertou o passo, tentando afastar-se – eu não quero morrer... – sussurrou para o vento.

Porém, suas pernas já não mais aguentaram. O musculo da panturrilha direita torceu-se fortemente em uma cãibra monstruosa, enquanto a garota ia ao chão com um urro de dor, batendo a cabeça fortemente em uma pedra.

- Eu... eu não quero... não quero... morrer... – sua voz foi morrendo a medida que um novo filete de sangue se desprendia de sua cabeça, levando com sigo, sua consciência. A última coisa que ouviu, foi um farfalhar de galhos, próximo aos seus olhos, enquanto aquele cheiro de mel e limão invadia-lhe as narinas.

-#-

-EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! – gritou a menina em desespero, enquanto levantava-se num pulo, olhando ao redor, um tanto apavorada.

Mas ficou confusa por algum tempo. A primeira coisa estranha que lhe atingiu foi seu próprio corpo. Ao que se lembrava, estava cheia de arranhões e hematomas, as pernas rígidas e os músculos doloridos. Mas ali... Girou os braços e sacudiu as pernas incerta... Estava tudo normal, tão perfeito quanto estivera no dia anterior.

- Estranho – resmungou, agora realmente prestando atenção ao lugar onde estava.

Aquilo garantiu-lhe novos segundos de total confusão. Ela não encontrava-se mais na floresta... Não haviam galhos, arvores, terra, grama, animais, ruídos, pessoas, prédios, casas... Nada! Ela estava sozinha, num grande mar de branco, onde, de cada lado seu, podia-se divisar apenas algumas nuances de cores, como que compondo flores transparentes.

- Onde... Onde estou? – murmurou, dando alguns passos para frente naquele vazio – eu... eu morri? – e então lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos – que droga! Estou morta... morta!

- Você não esta morta minha flor – uma voz leve como de pássaros e suave como a brisa nas manhãs de verão chegou aos seus ouvidos, cálida e carinhosa.

Kagome virou-se de súbito, para se ver de frente com aquela mulher... a mesma senhora que vira quando estava no poço... Os cabelos negros com alguns fios prateados, o rosto gentil, o tapa-olho... Era ela sim! Mas, o que estaria fazendo ali, na sua morte?

- Como assim... Eu não morri?! – exclamou, incerta – quero dizer, isso aqui não parece exatamente a terra... Se bem que eu esperava o céu um pouco mais aconchegante – resmungou a ultima parte, antes de arregalar os olhos e gritar – Ah Kami, não pode ser! Estou no inferno! Ah, isso não pode estar acontecendo... E, o que você fez para estar aqui no inferno comigo? – sua voz já tomava um tom meio maníaco.

- Acalme-se criança – disse a mulher – você não morreu, apenas esta em uma realidade transitória.

- Nani? – exclamou, sem entender.

- Mikos como eu... Como você – sorriu à cara contrafeita da garota – tem o poder de recolher-se a essas realidades quando esta muito mal... Ou quando corre grande perigo... Considere isso como uma pausa bem merecida para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Certo... – a outra murmurou, desconfiada – e digamos que eu acredite nisso tudo ai que você falou - _o que na verdade acho difícil_ – o que você estaria fazendo aqui... na minha... hum... realidade?

A mulher riu calorosamente, aproximando-se mais alguns passos, os cabelos trançados balançando às suas costas.

- Digamos por agora apenas que sou sua... Hum... Conselheira... Certo? – estendeu os braços para que a menina se aproximasse.

Kagome hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de caminhar velozmente e jogar-se nos braços daquela estranha, que, de algum modo esquisito, lhe parecia tão familiar. Elas ficaram daquele jeito por alguns instantes, antes de soltarem-se, com sorrisos aliviados estampados em seus lábios.

- Então, bem, presumo que esteja com problemas – comentou a mulher levemente – o que lhe aflige Kagome?

- Como... como... – _ah, quer saber, deixa pra lá! As coisas não podem ficar mais estranhas, podem? – _qual seu nome mesmo?

- Sou Kaede criança – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso.

- Ah, sim, então Kaede-sama – _que estranho... Esse nome... Acho que já o ouvi antes..._ – eu estou, meio que... fugindo sabe... Do InuYasha.

- Você o libertou – concordou a outro, um olhar de desaprovação nublando seus olhos castanhos – é uma pena que o tenha feito criança – sentou-se no chão – teremos muito trabalho pela frente...

- NANI? – exclamou ela – o que quer dizer com isso... Quero dizer, sim eu acabei soltando o lunático do InuYasha, mas, convenhamos – e riu nervosamente – um louco a mais, um a menos no mundo... Nada demais! Eu só quero ir para casa Kaede-sama! – sua voz saiu estridente – só isso!

- Desculpe Kagome – a mulher tinha o rosto baixo – InuYasha agora, de certo modo, é problema seu também... Minha irmã o havia lacrado naquela árvore...

- Kikyo... – murmurei, compreendendo.

- Sim... Ele era responsabilidade dela... Agora você o soltou... Deve lacrá-lo de volta...

- LIE! – gritei sem pensar, um aperto muito estranho invadindo meu peito, ameaçando quebrar-me em duas – não, de jeito nenhum! – a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha – quero dizer... Não me importo com o maluco do InuYasha... Mas não conseguiria lacrá-lo... É... _Cruel_... – um arrepio perpassou todo meu corto, fazendo-me tremer.

- Ouça minha querida, InuYasha está cego pelo ódio... Ele precisa ser parado... Precisara fazer algo... Esta havendo uma guerra, você sabe...

- Sim... – resmungou, lembrando-se de Sango, de Rin, Sesshoumaru...

- Não há tempo para ganhar mais um inimigo! Naraku virá atrás da joia, você sabe! – seu tom era urgente.

- Acho que alguém comentou algo sobre o assunto – careta contrariada.

- Você precisara... Ao menos, trazer de volta o antigo InuYasha...

- NANI? – gritou novamente, agora levantando-se – o que quer dizer com isso? – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Sente-se Kagome! – exclamou exasperada Kaede – deixe-me terminar!

- Hai... – murmurou envergonhada, enquanto sentava – gomen.

- Não se preocupe – e então, voltou com seu tom sério – não sei o que ira fazer Kagome... Mas agora, infelizmente você tem responsabilidades para com essas pessoas...

- Responsabilidades? Kaede, eu cheguei aqui hoje! Você sabe, pelo poço! Não sei de nada, a única coisa que fiz foi tentar ajudar uma menina e cair na maldita armadilha do idiota do InuYasha – lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos – eu só quero ver minha família de volta...

- Sh... – a mulher abraçou a garota, afagando-lhe os cabelos – você poderá velos quando quiser... Basta atravessar o poço e voltara a sua era...

- Sério? – seu tom era esperançoso.

- Serio – a outra riu, mas a alegria não chegou em seus olhos, de modo que continuou – ainda assim Kagome... Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje... Coisas mudaram... Profecias foram iniciadas... De algum modo você liberou muito mal nesse mundo.

Um aperto no coração fez Kagome segurar um novo soluço... O que ela havia feito de tal mal? Novas lágrimas ameaçavam saltar de seus olhos já vermelhos e ardidos.

- Mas também trouxe muitas coisas boas... Uma nova esperança... – Kaede sorriu e puxou o queixo dela para cima, de modo a fita-la nos olhos – seja forte minha criança... As coisas acontecerão do modo como precisam acontecer... Apenas, fique viva... E proteja a joia...

- Mas como? – Kagome perguntou, agora mais urgente, enquanto sentia o branco ao seu redor tremular, como se a realidade estivesse voltando para ela – como posso me manter viva? O InuYasha me quer morta Kaede! E não sei como me defender.

A mulher sorriu e afagou seus cabelos docemente.

- Você sabe Kagome... Procure a resposta dentro de você mesma... InuYasha possui um rosário em volta do pescoço... Você pode invoca-lo com uma palavra sagrada...

- Que palavra é essa? – perguntou a menina esperançosa, limpando as lágrimas. _Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, afinal!_

- Eu não criança... Isso é algo que você saberá, na hora que decidir usá-lo... Isso ira parar InuYasha com certeza...

- Mas é só isso? Fácil assim, decido pará-lo e pum! Estamos todos felizes? – ela não conseguia acreditar, estava fácil de mais... Nada era fácil. Seu olhar desconfiado comprovava aquele ponto de vista à mulher.

- Uma vez evocado o poder do rosário, vocês estarão ligados...

- COMO É QUE É? – gritou exasperada, levantando-se e encarando a outra, como se fosse louca – EU NÃO VOU FICAR _LIGADA_ – cuspiu a palavra com raiva – A ESSE TROGLODITA!

- Se acalme Kagome... Na hora certa você saberá o que fazer... Você é forte, saberá o que fazer!

A imagem da mulher começou a ficar nublada, tremeluzindo, incerta.

- NÃO! – gritou a menina – não vá Kaede! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu não sou _ninguém!_ Sou só uma garota comum... Por favor, não vá!

- Orgulhe-se de quem você É, criança – a voz ecoou em sua mente, e a imagem se desfez. Ela estava caindo, caindo... e tudo a sua volta era escuridão.

-#-

Ela estava correndo, os passos dele cada vez mais próximos.

- Idiota! – gritou para si mesma – não deveria ter parado! – e então começou a chorar em desespero, sentindo o garoto cada vez mais próximo de si. O que faria agora. Apertou o passo, tentando afastar-se – eu não quero morrer... – sussurrou para o vento.

Minhas pernas ardiam, as palavras de Kaede ainda queimando em sua mente... Responsabilidades sobre InuYasha! Há, _faz-me rir _ resmungaram seus pensamentos. Ela grunhiu mais algumas coisas antes de tentar acelerar o ritmo, suas pernas protestando.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela próximo... Sangue e sakuras, a medida que se aproximava cada vez mais. Suas pernas caminhavam cada vez mais rápido, como se um instinto o impulsionasse para cima dela...

- Ela não é a Kikyo – murmurou para si mesmo – KAGOME!

Ela ouviu o grito, muito próximo, o cheiro de mel e limão chegando as pontas de seu nariz, como o início do cheiro do garoto.

- Que droga! – resmungou, tentando correr mais rápido, ela queria se afastar, pular no posso, voltar para casa e dormir... Se pela manhã, tudo fosse realmente verdade, então ela iria pensar em algo para fazer... Mas não, não iria usar _aquela_ palavra... Não se as consequências sairiam tão caras!

Agora ela já podia ver a luz da lua banhando um campo aberto a frente... Estava a poucos metros agora... _Ah, por favor, por favor, vamos rápido!_ Seus pés e braços frenéticos galgavam em desespero o espaço a frente, quebrando galhos e deixando sangue pelas folhas.

Mas, finalmente, com um arfar aliviado, ela saiu da floresta, caindo de joelhos, não conseguindo se aguentar em pé de tanta felicidade.

- Consegui!

Ela mal havia terminado de falar, quando um farfalhar de folhas nas copas as suas costas fê-la olhar para trás. Porém, viu apenas um rastro prateado no céu. Os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram, enquanto a menina, lentamente, virava o rosto para frente, encarando os olhos dourados e raivosos do hanyo. Seus lábios estavam torcidos num sorriso de triunfo, encarando a menina de joelhos catatônica a sua frente.

- Agora Bruxa – ele começou bem devagar, sem e aproximar – me entregue a Shikon no Tama... É meu ultimo aviso...

_Eu estava tão cansada, tão estressada, tão cheia de tudo, que me esqueci completamente de com quem estava lidando, e mesmo a cautela_. Esse pensamento ressoava em minha mente enquanto eu tomava mais coragem do que tinha e exclamava.

- É por que raios InuYasha você quer a DROGA da joia que esta comigo? Pretende fazer um colar? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Uma veia pulsou na testa dele, os olhos mais estreitos, um rosnado preso nos lábios cerrados.

- Feh! Isso não te interessa bruxa, me de logo a joia! – e avançou alguns passos para ela.

- Ki... Kikyo? – ela ouvia uma voz baixa murmurar ao longe – é você? Encontrou o Jimenji?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, seu corpo virou gelo. O coração parou de bater, o ar preso nos pulmões. InuYasha estudou por alguns instantes as feições transtornadas da garota, antes de esboçar um sorriso de triunfo. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele vira todos os seus maiores temores em seus olhos. Não! Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Ele, lentamente, virou-se de costas para ela, não antes de lhe lançar um sorriso de triunfo, enquanto caminhava para Sango. Antes que se desse conta do que fazia, Kagome já corria em direção a InuYasha, agarrando-se à sua manga.

- Não InuYasha! Deixe a Sango em paz, ela não tem nada a ver com isso! – os dois estavam muito próximos agora, o hanyo virara o rosto em direção a menina e agora os dois estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, as respirações se chocando levemente, formando uma pequena nuvem esbranquiçada a frente, devido ao frio da noite.

Um arrepio tomou o corpo de Kagome. Ela estava presa ao ouro líquido nos olhos do mestiço, seu coração começou a bater acelerado... Medo? Alegria? Preocupação...? nem ela mesma conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo naquela hora, talvez uma mistura detudo...

InuYasha olhava para Kagome, os olhos presos nos lábios rosados da garota, velando-os, lembrando-se da ultima vez que lhes reclamara como seus... _Não!_ Sua mente lhe gritava..._ ela não é a Kikyo!_

E então o momento acabou. Kagome piscou, quebrando o encanto, enquanto InuYasha a jogava para o lado, fazendo-a cair estatelada no chão, enquanto tentava proteger a cabeça já machucada.

- Não InuYasha! – ela gritava enquanto ele se aproximava de uma Sango catatônica, que nem ao menos piscava, apoiada no poço come ossos flacidamente.

- Me de a joia! – ela estava aos seus pés agora.

- NUNCA! – retorquiu, tentando levantar, mas não encontrando mais forças.

- Então, de adeus para sua amiguinha... – ele se abaixou e pegou o pescoço da garota em uma das mãos, apertando-o levemente, ainda encarando Kagome.

Não, isso não estava acontecendo! O que ela poderia fazer agora? _Qualquer coisa_, sua mente gritava _qualquer coisa para salvá-la!_ Kagome sabia que não suportaria aquela morte sobre suas costas... faria qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa mesmo_ para salva-la.

E foi então que algo clareou em sua mente.

Ela sabia o que fazer, sempre soube! Mas ainda havia uma difícil decisão a ser tomada... Será que aguentaria as consequências daquilo? Olhou para o albino, ainda em desespero, ele parecia maluco, completamente fora de si, apertando cada vez mais o fino pescoço da menina entre seus dedos. Esta começava a tossir desenfreadamente, tentando arrancar os dedos do outro de sua garganta, mas sem muito efeito. Naquele instante, quando os olhos de Kagome encontraram os olhos de Sango, com todo seu medo, desespero... Todo sofrimento pelo qual já havia passado, ela tomou sua decisão.

- Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa... – murmurou para si mesma enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos do meio-youkai – InuYasha! – gritou, estendendo a palavra, tentando prolongar seus últimos momentos de liberdade por mais alguns instantes. Ele olhou-a nos olhos, prendendo seus orbes dourados aos dela, enfeitiçado pelo poder do laço que Kagome estava forjando, vendo naqueles olhos castanhos mais poder do que imaginara poder se esconder sob uma superfície tão frágil, até que, por fim, sem mais hesitar, ela gritou para noite – SENTA!

Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para o que aconteceu. O rosário ao redor de seu pescoço brilhou e, num instante, sua cabeça estava prensada contra o chão. Sango, esquecida de um lado, tentando recuperar o folego, apertando o pescoço em meio a tosse, olhava, seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados de choque. Por alguns instantes, ela vira aquela grande sacerdotisa das lendas à sua frente, a mesma que fora pintada atrás do altar vazio da Shikon no Tama, morta já a mais de cinquenta anos... Era incrível... InuYasha era um youkai muito temido, todos falavam dele, contavam histórias do tempo em que vivera na vila, e depois, de como fora lacrado...

O único Youkai que chegara perto da Miko...

O único que conseguiu aquilo que muitos buscavam... Sua morte...

- Cof, cof, cof! – Sango não conseguia parar de tossir, seu peito doía e seus ferimentos ainda estavam abertos, embora já não doessem tanto. Olhando para o Hanyo, quase pode sentir as garras ao redor de seu pescoço novamente, apertando-o, tentando mata-la... Um calafrio perpassou sua espinha. Queria em embora, por que a miko não acabava com aquilo? Por que não matava InuYasha de uma vez?

-K..K... – tentou dizer a taijia, a garganta ainda ardente.

Kagome estivera presa em seus pensamentos durante todo aquele momento. É difícil, ou mesmo impossível descrever o que a menina sentiu ao proferir aquela pequena palavra. Só Kami sabia do sacrifício que fizera. Kaede não havia sido clara, porém era provável que aquele laço fosse muito difícil de romper. Ela tinha agora certo controle sobre ele, o que era importante no atual estado do Hanyo... Mas não saíra ilesa de tal barganha. Estava ligada a ele agora. Não de um jeito emocional, ou mesmo de obediência... Ela não sabia explicar, parecia mais algo como lealdade, algo que calou fundo em sua alma... Suas _mentes_ pareciam muito próximas. Em algum lugar, por detrás do torpor de surpresa, ela podia sentir algo espreitando sua consciência, uma segunda linha de raciocínio, sempre muito perto, sempre disponível... _Como seria entrar na mente dele...?_ tão logo aquele pensamento aflorou em sua cabeça, ela fez esforço para expulsá-lo... Mas era tão difícil, a tentação gritava seu nome, e a menina não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo... _será que ele também já percebeu?_ Perguntou-se silenciosamente.

Foi então que os estranhos grunhidos de Sango chegaram aos seus ouvidos, baixos, abafados... Quase como se ela ainda estivesse sufocando.

- Ah, Kami! – gritou a menina, correndo e ajoelhando-se ao lado da enferma, sem conseguir esconder aquele misto de desespero e alívio – Sango... Ah, Sango! Você esta bem?

A outra agarrou fortemente a frente da blusa de Kagome, puxando-a para perto de si, como se quisesse lhe segredar algo, ou precisasse de sua ajuda, porém, as únicas coisas que saíram por seus lábios, numa voz mais normal, mas ainda assim um tanto baixa e rouca, foram:

- I..Inu...InuYasha... – seus olhos se voltaram para o albino, ainda em choque, encarando a grama, em posição de lótus – _como?_

Ah! Tinha que ser exatamente aquela pergunta? Bem, ela poderia dizer exatamente: _então Sango, desculpe por libertar um maniáco sádico que alguma Miko muito antiga havia conseguido selar. Sei que provavelmente não conseguirei fazer o mesmo, então o mínimo que poderia fazer era me certificar que sempre tivesse um jeito de controla-lo... Mas, tipo, não vai me culpar, certo? Amigas?_

Kagome deu um muxoxo, enquanto esfregava um tanto frenética a franja que batia levemente em seus olhos. Devia ter sido muito terrível em sua vida passada para merecer aquilo!

- Bem... Eu... Hum... Arranquei a flecha... – deu de ombros, sorrindo sem graça, não sabendo o que fazer. Não iria contar a humilhante verdade: que fora miseravelmente enganada por aquele... por aquele_... Urgh_!

- Você _O QUE?_ – _como foi que a voz dela melhorou tão rápido_? Perguntou-se enquanto ouvia a exclamação de Sango perfurar seus ouvidos e deixa-la ainda mais vermelha.

- Ele mentiu para mim! – defendeu-se, um tanto irritada. Havia passado por muita coisa tentando ajudar aquela garota, o mínimo que esperava era um pouco de reconhecimento e aceitação.

- NANI? – Sango agora estava sentada, o peito arfante ainda doendo muito, mas naquele momento, seu estado de espírito nublando toda a dor que sentia.

- Mentir sabe... Não dizer a verdade – _o que é que eu estou FALANDO?_

A outra olhou-a desconfiada, como se não acreditasse... Como se... Como se...

Kagome corou.

- O QUE! – gritou enquanto se levantava e chacoalhava os braços em exasperação – você não pode... Não... Você _não pode_ estar pensando que eu tenho algo com esse... isso... com esse BAKA!

- Feh! – exclamou InuYasha de repente saindo do transe, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, o rosto fechado e contrafeito – ainda estou aqui Bruxa!

- Não poderia esquecer nem se quisesse! – retorquiu ela, lançando-lhe um olhar fulminante – sua presença me IRRITA InuYasha!

- A _sua_ presença é que me irrita Bruxa! – retorquiu, levantando-se também.

- Você é que é um grosso! Eu te tiro da MALDITA árvore e você tenta me MATAR! – deu dois passos para frente, apontando um dedo para o peito do garoto.

- Que me lembre não fui EU quem lançou poderes espirituais sobre mim e me fez QUEBRAR UMA ÁRVORE COM AS COSTAS! – ele deu um passo a frente.

- Você iria me matar BAKA! – gritou dando mais um passo para frente

- Estaria fazendo um favor ao mundo BRUXA!

- Parem! – pediu Sango, que, tão surpresa quanto estava com aquela discussão, voltara a sentir os machucados – chega, por favor.

- Desculpe Sango – pediu Kagome, enquanto se aproximava da menina sentada e pegava sua mão – está doendo muito?

- Não tanto... – mas sua voz foi entrecortada por um gemido, quando respirou rápido demais.

- Ai, Kami! – Kagome murmurava enquanto tentava pensar em algo, até que o raciocínio mais lógico chegou ao seu cérebro, _como não pensei nisso antes?_ – Sango – chamou, enquanto continuava a segurar a mão da mesma – onde você mora? Podemos ir até lá e...

- Não podemos... – a garota cortou, segurando o tórax com força – Naraku... Tudo... Destruído...

Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, e Kagome sentiu que ela mesma logo começaria a chorar se não falasse nada.

- Bem... Então... Onde podemos passar a noite? – olhou para InuYasha, que admirava a lua minguante carrancudo.

- Feh! – gritou se virando – vocês eu não sei, mas assim que pegar a joia, vou sair daqui!

E então, tentou investir novamente para cima de Kagome. Desta vez porém, ela já sabia o que fazer, o que, devo acrescentar, era muito mais do que poderia pedir... Até que aquele rosário poderia ser útil, se observássemos pelo ângulo certo.

- Ele não aprende mesmo, não é? – murmurou para Sango, antes de virar-se para InuYasha e gritar – Senta! Senta, senta SENTA!

- ITAI! – o hanyo gritava a cada comando, sentindo seu rosto chocando-se cada vez mais fundo contra a terra, até que, por fim, tudo parou. – garota... _Bruxa..._ eu vou, eu vou... – um rosnado começava a nascer em sua garganta.

- O que está dizendo InuYasha? – ela perguntou, sarcástica, antes de sibilar – _muito cuidado com suas próximas palavras... Podem ser as últimas!_

Sango não conseguiu se aguentar e riu da cara de irritação de InuYasha. Ele parecia a ponto de explodir, impotente diante daquele desafio... Se estivesse sem aquela droga de rosário, a garota já estaria em pedaços... _E então eu seria um youkai completo... Tudo já estaria acabado_... Pensou, com certa amargura, enquanto observava Kagome lentamente afrouxar os olhos, antes abertos em fendas e começar a rir alegremente com a taijia, até que a mesma apertou o corpo forçosamente uma vez mais.

- Ah! – Kagome choramingou, enquanto tentava pensar – onde poderemos ir para passar a noite...

- Um templo.

As duas garotas olharam confusas para o garoto, que estava agora de costas para elas, encarando a lua que quase sumira no céu, como se ele fosse um alienígena. Do que ele estava falando? Quer dizer, o tal InuYasha iria mesmo tentar ajuda-las? Era isso? Kagome não acreditou muito naquilo, mas o que poderia fazer, senão aceitar a ajuda oferecida? Afinal, não conhecia nada dali mesmo.

- Como assim InuYasha – instigou a miko, olhando-o meio de atravessado.

- Quero dizer que... aqui perto costumava ter um templo... Acho que podemos passar a noite lá...

- Você está falando do templo Mushin? – Sango indagou com interesse.

Ele apenas assentiu, sem voltar-se para olhá-las nenhuma vez, sua cabeça zunindo enquanto tentava pensar. Estava indefeso, desarmado. Não poderia atacar a maldita filha de Kikyo, porque sua querida progenitora havia se certificado de colocar aquele... aquele... _Aquilo_ em seu pescoço antes de morrer. Inconveniente. Definitivamente essa era a palavra. Ele precisava agora de um novo plano, conseguir distraí-las, talvez deixa-las desacordadas, esperar que dormissem... E então conseguiria a Shikon!

- Hai – murmurou o meio-youkai.

- Ah... Acho que esta ali a muito tempo mesmo... – murmurou a garota, sem saber o que falar.

- O que quer dizer? – agora ele voltara-se completamente para as duas meninas, lançando todo o poder de seus olhos dourados sobre elas.

- Bem... É que... Aquele templo foi o primeiro a ser destruído... – seus olhos baixaram – isso faz quase cinquenta anos...

_Cinquenta anos?_ O que aquela humana inútil queria dizer com isso? Ele não poderia ter ficado ali, preso à Goshinboku por quase cinquenta anos... Isso não podia ser verdade!

- Acha que ainda está de pé? – resmungou, tentando disfarçar toda frustração, raiva e confusão que borbulhavam em sua mente.

- Uhum – respondeu, estreitando os olhos minimamente.

- Certo – ele assentiu – então, vamos – e recomeçou a andar. Estava já sob as primeiras copas quando ouviu.

- Hum, hum! – Kagome encarava-o incrédula.

- O que foi agora? – reclamou.

- Não acha que Sango vá andar nesse estado, acha? – sua voz não conseguia ser mais incrédula que a expressão em seus olhos, enquanto apontava a garota ainda apoiada no poço.

- Certo – retorquiu ele – carregue-a nas costas então!

- INUYASHA! – gritou exasperava, caminhando com passos pesados e bufando até ele – é VOCÊ quem vai carrgá-la!

- E então você acorda! – cortou, encarando-a com raiva – não abuse da sorte Bruxa! – sua voz saiu por entre os dentes trincados, o maxilar tensionado.

- Não estou! – respondeu – é uma questão simples! Você é homem, é SUA obrigação!

- Feh! – jogou as mãos para o alto – não sou um _homem_, sou um maldito HANYO! – sua voz cheia de mágoa faz Kagome dar alguns passos para trás, sem saber o que fazer.

- Sua mão deve ter te educado para ser melhor do que isso... – resmungou para si mesma, enquanto voltava-se novamente para a taijia e começava a caminhar em sua direção. Por esse mesmo motivo não pode presenciar os efeitos que tiveram suas palavras dobre ele. InuYasha ouviu aquelas palavras baixas, sentindo-as cravarem fundo em seu peito... Sua mãe... Sua mãe fora uma mulher tão boa! Suas orelhas baixaram minimamente, de maneira imperceptível, enquanto virava-se e ultrapassava Kagome com algumas passadas, já pegando Sango nos braços, a cabeça baixa, a mente muito longe. Sango prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes para não gritar de dor, enquanto sentia-se flutuar sobre o chão inexistente, até sentir a maciez do pelo de rato de fogo do qual era feita a roupa do hanyo. Logo voltou a respirar novamente, ainda um tanto insegura, não gostando nada do lugar onde estava... Porém, Kikyo estava com ela... Não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse, certo?

Os três adentraram a floresta, imersos em pensamentos, e começaram a caminhar lentamente, a luz da lua cada vez mais escassa. Por algum tempo, Kagome tentara marcar o caminho, porém logo estava completamente perdida, e decidiu desistir daquela tarefa e concentrar-se no que iria fazer em seguida. Infelizmente seus olhos já ardiam de cansaço, e ela mal conseguia lembrar seu próprio nome.

Após bons vinte e cinco minutos andando, avistaram novamente a luz da lua, que pouco a pouco transformou-se num vão, até que se podia divisar as aberturas entre as copas, e então, estavam novamente ao ar livre.

A noite, porém, parecia muito mais escura naquele lugar, tanto que nem mesmo InuYasha conseguia ver mais do que o contorno negro do templo à sua frente contra o céu noturno.

Sem prestar qualquer atenção ao lugar para o qual se dirigia, já sentindo um terrível torpor tomando sua mente, Kagome caminhou ao lado do hanyo, até as portas do templo, abrindo-as com certa dificuldade, deixando que ele entrasse na frente.

Estava tudo realmente sujo e empoeirado lá dentro, um cheiro horrível, mas suportável, de ácaros e bolores, como um sótão trancado a muito tempo (o que aquilo era, de certa forma). InuYasha olhou ao redor por alguns instantes e encontrou um antigo colchão surrado, um tanto comido pelas traças. Sem dizer nada, caminhou até ele e depositou a exterminadora, já adormecida, o mais lentamente possível, antes de voltar-se para Kagome. Os dois haviam concordado em deixar a porta aberta, tentando mascarar o cheiro forte, de modo que o vento batia nos longos cabelos da garota, dando-lhe um aspecto meio... Meio mágico...

O que os dois deveriam fazer agora?

Kagome, sem dizer nada, foi até um dos cantos, onde encontrou uma almofada carcomida e com muita poeira, foi até o lado de fora, bateu-o e colocou perto de Sango, onde deitou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando simplesmente não pensar.

InuYasha esperou um pouco, em silêncio, o tempo que pensara necessário para garota cair no sono, e caminhou até ela, agachando-se à sua frente e admirando o rosto alvo contra a pouca claridade.

_Quem era realmente aquela garota?_ Perguntou-se, contendo um impulso de passar as mãos sobre suas bochechas rosadas pelo vento... _ela... de algum jeito, não é apenas a filha de Kikyo..._ mas logo interrompeu os próprios pensamentos, chacoalhando o rosto, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera. Ele precisava da joia. Precisava pegá-la agora, quem sabe quando teria outra chance... Aproximou-se ainda mais da menina, levando a mão lentamente para seu bolso... Quase deu um pulo quando sentiu uma mão fria e pálida segurando a sua a meio caminho da joia, um arrepio passando por todo seu corpo.

- Nem pense nisso InuYasha – sussurrou Kagome de olhos ainda fechados, soltando a mão do garoto, a fagulha que aquele toque produzira ainda circulando em suas veias, enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso e ouvia-o se afastar. Por fim, antes de entregar-se completamente a inconsciência, sabendo que ele não tentaria roubar a joia de novo (pelo menos não aquela noite), sussurrou – boa noite Inuyasha.

Ele nada disse, apenas sentou-se apoiado a uma parede num canto oposto, e dormiu um sono agitado.

-#-

O dia estava muito claro, o sol machucava seus olhos, mesmo estando fechados. Kagome sentiu pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos que ardiam e finalmente acordou. Não lembrava do que havia sonhado, mas, de algum modo, sabia que não fora das suas melhores noites, de modo que decidiu deixar aquilo para lá.

Levantou-se, e esticou os braços, sentindo o ombro e as costas doloridas por estar no chão. Olhou ao redor, estranhando o local onde estava enquanto caminhava até a porta, apenas para ver grandes abetos e cerejeiras, entremeados por tantas outras árvores enormes, até que lembrou-se do ocorrido e resmungou qualquer coisa, antes de voltar-se para Sango.

Um calafrio tomou o seu corpo.

A menina gemia e revirava-se de uma lado pro outro, o suor escorrendo de sua testa. _Ah Kami!_ Sua mente gritava, _ela não pode estar com febre_!

Correu até a menina, derrubando uma caixa no caminho, o que acabou por acordar InuYasha, o qual levantou-se e foi até as duas lentamente.

- O que houve Bruxa? – perguntou, enquanto via a menina, com cara de desespero, apertar a testa da outra.

- Ah InuYasha, ela está com febre! – _o que eu faço, o que eu faço, o que eu faço! – _preciso buscar alguns remédios para ela!

- Ah, certo – resmungou ele sem dar grande valor, abaixando-se ao lado dela, olhando Sango mais de perto, enquanto fungava fortemente, e então enrugava o nariz – os ferimentos estão infeccionados – constatou.

Kagome surtou.

Precisavam de um médico, remédios, um lugar limpo para ficarem... Ela precisava de sua mãe! Ela saberia o que fazer... Saberia como ajudar... _É isso!_ E então, não conseguiu se conter e deu uma gargalhada de alívio, tampando a boca assim que ouviu Sango resmunando, antes de abrir os olhos meio vidrados. Abaixou-se para ela, pronta para ajudar, e esperando comunicar-lhes sua decisão o mais rápido possível.

- Sango... Você está me ouvindo Sango? – Kagome perguntou baixo, vendo os olhos desnorteados da garota pouco a pouco tomarem foco.

- Ky...Kykyo... – ela murmurou.

- Kagome – cortou a própria, muito baixo, fechando a cara numa careta de desagrado, que fez InuYasha rir por dentro. Como a vida era ilária!

- Dói... – foi a única coisa que a outra disse. Kagome passou a mão em seu rosto suado e sussurrou.

- Vou ajudar Sango... Vou até minha casa... Pegar algumas coisas para cuidar de você com a minha mãe... Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem...

InuYasha encarou-a incrédula. Como assim, ela iria embora, sem dizer nada? Era assim então? Sem qualquer explicação, simplesmente deixando a menina que mal sabia o próprio nome ali, sozinha naquele lugar? _Kikyo nunca faria isso..._ não pode evitar de pensar enquanto a observava.

- Por favor Kiky... Kagome... – a outra protestou, os olhos meio marejados, agarrando o braço da menina –Eu... Eu... Eu preciso de você...

- Calma Sango – ela sussurrou – InuYasha estará com você...

- Ah sim... NANI? – ele não conseguiu se conter – Feh Bruxa, não tenha tanta certeza!

Kagome lhe lançou seu melhor olhar mortal.

- Você vai _sim_ Inuyasha – e então num tom mais baixo, de ameaça, sibilado – ou então eu vou te procurar até o fim do mundo... E você vai se arrepender de ter mentido para que eu lhe libertasse...

O garoto engoliu uma nova onda de xingamentos e contentou-se em resmungar qualquer coisa sem nexo, enquanto levantava-se junto com a menina e ia até a porta.

- Eu voltarei logo Sango.. – e então tirou o celular quase sem bateria que esquecera nos bolsos e arregalou os olhos... Quase cinso da tarde... Por quantas horas havia dormido? – ah! Acho que só poderei voltar amanhã InuYasha...

- NANI? – exclamou novamente, exasperado.

- Ah... nem venha – reclamou na defensiva – preciso falar com a minha mãe, e o caminha é longo... – _de certo ângulo_, completou em pensamento – estarei aqui amanhã, não se preocupe.

- É melhor voltar Bruxa... Ou então seu mundinho encantado pode perder um pouco o brilho... – resmungou ele, lançando-lhe seu pior olhar contrariado, enquanto voltava as costas para porta e caminhava até o lugar onde estivera dormindo.

- Não se preocupe... Eu cumpro minhas promessas...

O coração do Hanyo se apertou com aquelas palavras, fazendo-o fitar o chão por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava recuperar-se do baque.. _Já me disseram isso antes_, sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de voltar-se para ela e resmungar:

- Você tem até o fim da tarde Bruxa... Não teste minha paciência!

Ela assentiu e, sem mais nada dizer, correu até o poço, deixando atrás de si, uma taijia doente, e um hanyo preso em lembranças...

-#-

A menina jogou-se na cama, aquela coisa macia e fofinha, tão estranhos aos olhos dele. Já devia estar lá a tanto tempo que nem sequer sentia mais suas pernas. Não sabia que impulso estranho o fizera parar ali, entendeu o que estava fazendo apenas quando já saltava para fora do poço.

- Ah, como é bom estar de volta! – suspirou ela, rolando de lado enquanto tentava dormir.

Sua expressão logo relaxou, e ele pode perceber nitidamente o momento em que a inconsciência levou a melhor, deixando seu rosto sereno, os lábios meio separados...

Aquela seria uma boa hora para conseguir o que queria, mas de algum modo, ele não conseguia... Não sentia vontade de fazer aquilo...

O que estava acontecendo?

Chacoalhando a cabeça e deixando tudo o mais de lado, InuYasha apoiou-se mais confortavelmente à Janela e ficou a observar a noite.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do vidro, Kagome dormia tranquila, sem nem imaginar que, sentado no telhado, aquele estranho garoto de orelhas de cachorro guardava seu sono...

* * *

**Oie!**

**Nossa, a quanto tempo mesmo hein? Já estava com quase todo o capítulo pronto a mais de uma semana, e não arranjava tempo para terminar, agora espero que tenha ficado bom... Esse foi 'dificinho' de fazer, mas espero que tenha valido a pena.**

**Infelizmente, acho que o próximo capt vai demorar um pouco também... Provavelmente não vai ser tão longo de novo (acho que não tenho tanta imaginação), mas ele virá! mesmo que pareça q não irei mais postar, eu vou continuar a escrevê-la, não desistirei da minha primeira fic! (pose de sargento em frente a bandeira).**

**auhsauhsuahsauhashu'**

**agora, vamos as reviews:**

**Jooh Chan: **auhsuauha' sim, também fiquei com dó da Sango... Acho que, até agora, ela é a que mais sofreu nessa história toda... Bem, acho q o Inu ficou mais bonzinho agora, mas sabe como é, ele ainda ta confundindo a Ka e a kikyo... E Ele tem planos mirabolantes em mente, contarei tudo certinho no próximo capt, mas posso dizer uma coisa... Se eu fosse a Kah e descobrisse que o Inu fez comigo o que vai tentar fazer com ela... Sei lá =X mas enfim, já estou falando demais ¬'. Ah sim, estava vendo suas outras fics... Normalmente não leio muito essas do Sesshy com a Ka, mas GOSTEI MUITO da sua, então, novamente: meus parabens, você estava cada vez melhor! bem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, espero que tenha uma ótima semana de aulas (pq pra mim, tá dificil, kkk'), beijos e até a próxima!

**Letícia:** Ah... mas quem não ficaria atordoada com AQUELES olhos...? Acho que eu nem perguntaria se ele era o curandeiro, já ia arrancando a flecha de qualquer jeito, aushauhushaus... Infelizmente, Inu não me pertence =C, por isso preciso me contentar em escrever sobre meu amor frustrado (kkkkk'). Espero que tenha gostado desse capt tmbm... Tentei colocar muita coisa, acabou saindo... Grande, mas não consegui dividir em dois... auhsuahsuha, Até a próxima! Abraços e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**GENTE,**

**só gostaria de pedir, POR FAVOR, mandem reviews, pra eu poder saber se estou agradando,**

**se estou indo pelo caminho certo ou se mudo tudo de uma vez, ok?**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando a Ka nesse novo mundo (frasesinha cliche é dose!)**

**e até a próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oiii pessoas lindas do meu coração! Então... Eu escrevi esse capítulo pensando naquela música da Kate Parry, "The One That Got Away" – acho que conhecem – enfim, acabou que eu coloquei muito dela nessa primeira parte então, exclusivamente neste capítulo, decidi colocar trechos da música nessa primeira parte do capt... Quem quiser ouvir, ela é linda! E boa leitura! Explicarei melhor toda essa demora no final, obgdinha!**

CAPÍTULO SETE

_- Eu não queria ir... – um garoto de cabelos negros, lisos e compridos murmurava, o rosto pousado gentilmente sobre a cabeça da delicada menina que tinha nos braços. Seus olhos negros vasculhavam velozmente a área, como se estivesse com medo, como se sentisse que algo ruim se aproximava... Mas provavelmente era só seu estado de espírito, nunca gostara muito de despedidas..._

_Eles estavam sentados no topo de uma alta colina, admirando o céu negro e sem lua daquele dia... Negro como suas almas pareciam se sentir, desprovidas de qualquer luz e esperança real. O vento batia levemente em seus cabelos, amenizando a alta temperatura daquela noite de verão._

_- Sentirei tanto... – a garota sussurrou uma vez mais, os profundos olhos negros fechados, e os cabelos presos por uma fita caindo às suas costas, enquanto a cabeça repousava tranquilamente no peito do garoto._

**And in another life, I would be your girl**

(Em outra vida, eu teria sido sua garota)

_- Não mais do que eu – ele suspirou, alisando os fios de ébano dela, enquanto cantarolava uma canção antiga, que aprendera com sua mãe._

_- Mas é tão arriscado...! – ela choramingou, erguendo a cabeça e lançando todo poder de seus penetrantes olhos escuros sobre ele – E se algo acontecer...? Não sei se iria sobreviver se..._

_- Shhh – ele olhou-a intensamente, os olhos escuros cheios de carinho, enquanto pegava uma lágrima a meio caminho da bochecha da garota, ela estava chorando? Por que? – Calma... – sussurrou, mantendo a mão direita sob seu rosto macio e pálido – eu vou voltar..._

_- E eu vou te esperar... Para sempre! – jogou os braços ao redor do moreno, apertando-o contra si com a maior força e ternura que tinha, como se soubesse que aquele seria o último momento dos dois... Juntos..._

**We'd keep full our promises**

(Nós teriamos mantido todas as nossas promessas)

_- Você promete? – perguntou, também abraçando-se a ela, sentindo que o sol logo iria nascer, de modo que precisavam terminar aquilo... Em poucos minutos ele iria embora... A deixaria para trás..._

_- Eu juro – sussurrou muito baixo._

_E então seus lábios se encontraram. Era um beijos calmo, sereno, como se cada um tentasse passar ao outro toda a dor e o amor que estavam estrangulados naquele momento... A urgência de seus lábios não diminuía a felicidade daquele momento, aquele momento derradeiro, enquanto suas almas ainda eram uma só._

**Would be us against the world**

(Seriámos nós contra o mundo)

_E então o sol apareceu no horizonte, seu esplendor avermelhado iluminando a terra do sol nascente com cálidos raios esbranquiçados, cada vez mais fortes, cada vez mais quentes, trazendo uma nova esperança, um novo amanhecer aos moradores do vilarejo..._

_Porém, para os dois na colina, a única coisa que aquilo significava era a confirmação de que não iriam mais ficar juntos por muito tempo. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos enquanto os rostos se separavam relutantes._

_Ele já sentia o efeito do amanhecer, aquele leve formigamento preenchendo seu corpo, de cima para baixo, enquanto seus cabelos negros clareavam, até estarem completamente prateados, as garras se alongavam e as orelhas cresciam no topo de sua cabeça._

**And in another life**

(E em outra vida)

_Abriu finalmente os olhos, já dourados, e fitou a miko com tristeza, afagando seu rosto uma vez mais, antes de se levantar e consumar seu destino._

_- Eu te amo... Minha Kikyo..._

_Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelos olhos negros, um sorriso desolado abrindo-se em seus lábios enquanto ela sussurrava em retorno._

_- Eu também te amo... meu Inu..._

**I would make you stay!**

(Eu teria feito-o ficar!)

_Enfim, ele se levantou, abaixou levemente a cabeça, e pôs-se a andar rumo ao leste, às terras de seu pai... Onde se tornaria verdadeiramente um Taisho... Mas não antes de voltar-se uma vez mais para sua amada e dizer-lhe levemente._

_- Me espere, certo? – as palavras tão incertas quanto sua confiança no futuro._

_Ela, que admirava tristemente o horizonte, voltou-lhe os olhos e exclamou, no tom mais feliz que conseguiu._

- _Não se preocupe... Eu cumpro minhas promessas... _

**So I won't have to say, that you're the one that got away…**

(Então eu não teria que dizer, que você foi aquele que eu deixei escapar...)

_E voltou a admirar o sol que nascia, enquanto sentia seu amado distanciar-se cada vez mais dela... E não apenas fisicamente..._

**The one that got away…**

(aquele que eu deixei escaper…)

Ele odiava dizer Adeus, principalmente daquela maneira, deixa-la para trás, mas o que mais poderia ter feito? Precisava chegar ao seu maldito pai, que nunca quisera conhece-lo, e tornar-se um guerreiro... A cada ano sentia o perigo se aproximar... Na verdade, ele _sabia_ que chegaria: quando se nasce hanyo, não há muita surpresa em ser rechaçado por ambos os mundos.

_Isso não é verdade_. A voz em sua mente sussurrou, abatida.

Sim, não era verdade. Kikyo o amava, a ele, um mestiço, que nunca achara ser merecedor de qualquer afeto, que pensou que a única pessoa que realmente o considerava era sua mãe... Mas então ela chegou e bagunçou todas as suas verdades... Era triste, mas InuYasha já não sabia dizer se sobreviveria sem ela...

Provavelmente não.

A cada passo que dava, seu coração se apertava mais e mais, como se alguém o estivesse espremendo entre os dedos... Uma sensação tão ruim... Tão... Ele não sabia o que dizer! Queria correr de volta à sua casa e se certificar de que tudo estava bem. Provavelmente eram apenas as inúmeras arvores ao seu redor, fechando-se sobre ele com suas copas escuras gigantescas, de maneira até mesmo claustrofóbica, incitando-o a penetrar cada vez mais fundo nela... Sem chance de retorno...

Foi então que ouviu o grito.

- Não... NÃO! – gritou, as mãos em punho, as unhas cravadas dolorosamente nas palmas, sendo que logo depois ele pode sentir o cheiro de sangue invadindo suas narinas... Seu sangue...

Voltou-se para o caminho pelo qual estava indo e começou a correr velozmente, ignorando os galhos que, de modo incessante teimavam em agarrar-se aos seus cabelos e à sua pele. Nada daquilo importava agora. Ele reconhecera a voz, reconhecera o grito lancinante de... De dor... Um rosnado ficou preso em sua garganta, o ritmo ainda mais acelerado.

Eram poucas as mulheres das quais se prestava a gravar coisas individuais, como o som da voz, algumas preferências, o cheiro... Era apenas sua mãe e Kikyo... As duas únicas mulheres com as quais se importara verdadeiramente na vida... Mas não, ele estava errado, _precisava_ estar!

Logo conseguiu enxergar um clarão por entre as copas e, sem pensar mais, atirou-se ao feixe de luz, adentrando na mesma colina na qual passara a noite.

Ou melhor, ele achava que era a mesma.

Tudo estava completamente diferente do que se lembrava de algumas horas atrás. O sol, que deveria estar brilhando sozinho, com todo o esplendor de um artista solo em seu palco infinito salpicado de nuvens, parecia ter-se escondido, tentando não ver a terrível cena que se formara naquele lugar. A claridade acinzentada, quase negra, encobria tudo, junto a uma névoa muito fina, quase inexistente, mas ainda assim asfixiante. A grama, antes bem verde, fresca, orvalhada, estava molhada por um sangue rubro e quente, que ardia nas narinas de InuYasha. Ali perto, parados completamente estáticos, ele podia ver Kaede e mais alguns anciões da vila, além de Jakotsei, um dos guerreiros do imperados que havia passado ali para visitar a namorada. Era muito jovem, devia ter uns quinze anos, os cabelos curtos bem arrumados e uma franja sobressaindo-se sobre a testa. Tinha os olhos negros com uma certa aparente fragilidade, porém a enorme e poderosa espada que trazia às costas conseguia tirar completamente aquela imagem. InuYasha mal trocara três palavras com ele, posto que chegara cerca de coisa dias atrás, e ultimamente ele andava muito ocupado, mas mesmo assim, parecia um bom companheiro. Sua namorada ao contrario, era uma das grandes amigas de Kikyo. As duas tinham a mesma idade e se conheciam desde muito pequenas. Banksuki era uma bela garota, de longos cabelos negros que caiam em uma trança bem feita até os pés. Os olhos, azuis, agora estavam banhados de lágrimas, enquanto escondia o rosto no ombros do namorado.

Todos estavam olhando fixamente para um único ponto no chão, a maioria de olhos arregalados, sem ao menos parecerem respirar. Lentamente, temendo o que poderia encontrar, InuYasha virou o rosto para onde eles olhavam.

Um grito de pura dor e agonia rasgou o céu negro, sobressaltando pássaros e assustando a todos que ali estavam, de modo a fazê-los olhar atentamente para o hanyo. Seus dois orbes estavam completamente vermelhos, as íris negras confundindo-se com a pupila. Uma única estria roxa surgiu de cada lado do seu rosto, as longas garras afiadas tão mortais quanto o seriam um facão.

- Não – sussurrou em sua voz dual, dando um passo para frente – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Ele viu o enorme vulto encapuzado escondido nas sombras atrás do corpo sem vida no chão. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Corria para ela... ela que nada fizera para merecer aquele fim? Ou iria até ele, Destruí-lo por ousar derramar uma gota se quer daquele sangue precioso...

Sua cabeça já não estava em seu controle naquele momento.

Porém, antes que pudesse correr até ele, o vulto desapareceu e tudo ficou negro a sua volta, sobrando apenas uma pequena luz sobre o rosto da garota, jogada no chão, encarando-o tristemente com seus olhos vítreos e opacos.

- NÃÃÃÃO! – gritou, mas já estava caindo, caindo, caindo... E dessa vez, ele esperava nunca mais acordar...

-#-

InuYasha abriu os olhos para o velho templo onde ficara para tomar conta de Sango, um suor frio escorrendo por sua testa, colando-se em seu peito e grudando sua franja na testa. Ele arfava convulsivamente sem saber o que fazer, apenas olhando para os lados, os olhos dourados arregalados.

Não sabia dizer em que momento acabara dormindo, transformando as duras lembranças de sua partida naquele pesadelo... Um calafrio passou por sua coluna, fazendo-o levantar de um pulo, sem saber o que fazer...

Olhou a menina que ainda dormia, resmungando coisas inaldiveis até mesmo para ele... Aquilo o reconfortou de certa maneira... Pelo menos não era o único a estar tendo uma noite difícil...

Passou a mão sofridamente sobre os cabelos prateados, o olhar convulso vagando pelo ambiente empoeirado, o medo, a raiva... O ódio frio ainda pulsando por seus músculos... Era tudo horrível demais... Aquele fora um dos dias mais tristes de sua vida, havia tratado de enterrá-lo bem no fundo de sua mente para que nunca mais torna-se a vê-lo... Mas parece que nada estava resolvendo agora...

Era a garota, com certeza!

Sua presença estava trazendo de volta tudo aquilo que lutara para superar, toda mágoa, as perdas, as lágrimas...

- Idiota... – murmurou enquanto saia do pequeno aposento, em direção a um lago ao lado da construção, já avermelhado pelo por do sol.

O que ele iria fazer agora? Quer dizer, se conhecia bem o suficiente para compreender que ficar ali, esperando não era uma opção... Precisava agir, precisava de um pouco de emoção... Rasgar, estraçalhar... Ficara tempo demais preso, parecia até que seus músculos estavam duros, enferrujados.

- Maldita Kikyo – sussurrou ao vento, antes de sentar-se a beira da água e descansar os pés ali, naquela parte rasa do lago, tentando pensar melhor.

Havia algo dentro dele pulando, pedindo por algo que ele não queria dar... Ou melhor, _não queria admitir_ que queria, porém, no fim o resultado seria o mesmo... Era teimosia demais até mesmo para ele.

- Preciso me concentrar na joia... – falou num tom muito baixo, esfregando os olhos nas palmas das mãos, enquanto se levantava e caminhava de volta ao templo – preciso me concentrar...

Mas foi então que percebeu algo no qual não havia reparado até aquele instante... Devia estar ali a tanto tempo que já até perdera o cheiro, e tão fino... Passaria despercebido até pelo mais habilidoso humano... Mas algo naquilo chamava o nome de InuYasha, como uma canção de sereias feita especialmente para ele.

Levou a mão lentamente à corda que amarrava seu kimono e, do nó, tirou um único fio de cabelo, que deveria estar ali a quase vinte anos...

Levantou as mãos lentamente, até que estivesse diante de seus olhos, um longo e negro fio de cabelo... Tão negro quanto o ébano... E então, hesitante, trouxe-o para perto do nariz, cheirando-o levemente... Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha...

Baka!

Pensara mesmo que aquele fio era de Kikyo? Jogou-o de lado, chacoalhando a cabeça. Nunca teria sido dela! NUNCA!

Começou a caminhar em círculos, sem saber o que fazer. Ele era um idiota por achar que teria algo dela como lembrança, um ingênuo... Afinal, não merecia nada, acabara por mata-la no fim das contas... _Você tem uma lembrança dela_... Uma vozinha sussurrou em seu ouvido... _Ela..._ Apertou os olhos com a maior força que pode, tentando calar aquela voz... Nem o destino seria tão cruel a ponto de fazer-lhe isso, uma lembrança viva de Kikyo... Sua filha... Parecia algo que as mães contariam às filhas antes de dormir, não a vida real...

Mas novamente, a imagem do corpo sem vida, estirado no chão veio à sua mente, arrancando um rosnado de dentro de sua garganta... O pior de tudo, era saber por quem aquele rosnado estava vindo, por quem aquele ódio era liberado...

Porque assim que botara os olhos na imagem sem vida, soube que não era Kikyo não chão, que não era dela o sangue...

Era de Kagome.

Ela... Não, não poderia estar em perigo! Mas se não estava, por que demorar tanto...? Algo dentro dele se revirava, como um alerta, a confusão tão grande que ele nem ao menos cogitou dizer não àquele pedido... Quando se deu conta, já estava dentro do poço, voando entre as eras, para um lugar novo e desconhecido, onde talvez conseguisse pensar com mais clareza...

-#-

_- Quem tem a resposta...? Higurashi... HIGURASHI! Qual a resposta...?_

_O professor estava bem à sua frente, tão alto, avolumando-se sobre ela, enquanto a mão direita apontava uma regra para o quadro, onde uma equação esperava resposta._

_- Eu... Eu... eu – começou a gaguejar sem saber o que fazer._

_De repente todos da sua turma estavam em volta do quadro, olhando para ela de olhos fixos e arregalados, sem pupila. Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha._

_- Responda Kagome... Responda Kagome – começaram a cantarolar em uma só voz, enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais..._

_- Não... – eles iriam sufoca-la assim... Precisava fazer alguma coisa – Não..._

_Eles estavam em cima dela, tapando sua visão... Suas mãos tremiam e ela simplesmente não conseguia encontrar a resposta do problema..._

_- Eu não consigo... – sussurrou, antes de fechar os olhos apertados, desejando acordar daquele pesadelo mais do que nunca..._

- EU NÃO CONSIGOO! – abriu os olhos, sentada em sua cama, os longos cabelos negros grudados no pescoço, a testa escorrendo um suor frio, as mãos tremulas, tez pálida.

- Ainda bem que era só um sonho – resmungou consigo mesma, antes de olhar para o relógio ao lado da cama. Ainda era muito cedo, tinha pelo menos mais meia hora antes de precisar levantar e tomar banho... Então, ainda cansada de mais para fazer qualquer coisa, voltou a deitar e começou a meditar, fitando o teto distraidamente.

Aquela havia sido uma noite engraçada... Lembrava-se de vários pedaços dos sonhos que tivera, embora quase nunca lembra-se de tudo que sonhava durante a noite. Mas daquela vez, havia uma lembrança muito nítida... Nítida _demais_ para ser um sonho... Havia acordado no meio da noite com o som de sua janela abrindo e fechando, um estalido baixo, comparado a aparente chuva que caia do lado de fora. Pensou em levantar-se para ver se ela havia se aberto sozinha, já que a chuva poderia molhar todo o quarto. Abriu os olhos relutante e começou a levantar, ainda sonolenta, na divisa entre o sonho e a realidade... Talvez seja por isso que viu o que viu em seguida... Seu cérebro lhe pregando peças... Assim que jogou as cobertas para o lado, uma mão forte, um tanto pesada, pousou em seu ombro, empurrando-a para baixo novamente. Ela olhou para a mão e seguiu o caminho do braço até o rosto... Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se preparou para gritar, mas um dedo gentil pousou em seus lábios calando-a.

- Sh... – ele sussurrou, um meio sorriso brincando em seu rosto – volte a dormir Kagome, está tudo bem...

Olhando tão intensamente nos olhos de InuYasha, ela realmente não teve dúvidas de que tudo ficaria bem, de que podia voltar a dormir...

- Certo – sussurrou, sem entender o motivo de confiar tão prontamente nele, deitando-se na cama novamente, enquanto sentia suas cobertas serem puxadas lentamente sobre seu corpo uma vez mais e seus olhos voltarem a ficar pesados...

- Boa Noite – sussurrou ele.

- Boa noite, InuYasha – e então entrou num mundo completamente diferente.

- Ah, foi só um sonho – resmungou para si mesma, virando para o lado, deixando o braço cair para fora da cama e pousar em algo macio e felpudo... Com uma orelhinha pontuda... Só poderia ser Buyo...!

Sem pensar muito no que fazia, começou a acariciar a orelha do gato distraidamente, os olhos perdidos muito longe dali, para além das paredes de sua casa, e dos limites de seu tempo...

- Por que você gosta de tornar tudo tão difícil? – sussurrou para si mesma, lembrando da briga com InuYasha e da Joia de Quatro Almas que precisava proteger.

Começou a sentir um leve ronronar sob suas mãos e quase soltou uma risada leve, se não estivesse tão perdida nas próprias divagações...

- Preciso encontrar o remédio de Sango... Ir à escola e... Não, acho que posso passar sem mais uma aula ou duas, quer dizer, não vão me reprovar por isso... Vou pegar uns livros e voltar para a Sengoku Jidai... – _e explicar tudo à minha mãe no meio do caminho..._ – Se ao menos aquele grosso do InuYasha tivesse me dado mais tempo...

Por fim decidiu se levantar. Um banho lento e demorado ajudaria a colocar sua cabeça no lugar de novo! Só precisava de um bom jato de água quente sobre a cabeça... Sim, era isso mesmo!

Então afagou uma vez mais a massa felpuda a sussurrou.

- Hora de acordar Buyo – enquanto sentava na cama e colocava os pés no chão...

Só que... _quando foi que o chão ficou tão alto...?_

Lentamente, sem querer acreditar no que estava acontecendo, virou o rosto avermelhado para onde imaginara estar Buyo. Ali, no lugar dele, estava a cabeça de InuYasha, virada levemente para ela, os olhos piscando devido à claridade... Ela estava pisando em sua perna esquerda naquele momento...

Pera ai. Então aquilo na noite anterior não fora... Não fora _sonho?_ Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha o corpo todo tremendo. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de InuYasha, antes de explodir.

- SENTA! SENTA, SENTA SENTAAAAAAAAA!

...

A senhora Higurashi olhava divertida para o novo colega da filha, enquanto todos tomavam café em volta da mesa. Ele era realmente diferente dos outros meninos, com aqueles longos cabelos prateados e aquelas orelhas ferinas no topo da cabeça, mas parecia um bom rapaz afinal das contas.

Souta olhava descaradamente as orelhas da visita, sem conseguir ao menos comer o que estava em seu prato. Ele havia acordado com os berros da irmã, e achara realmente hilária a sena de raiva no corredor... Mas se eles se diziam colegas... _Só queria saber como ele fez essas orelhas..._ resmungou consigo mesmo.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa, Kagome recusava-se terminantemente a olhar para InuYasha, mantendo o rosto fechado em uma carranca, enquanto fulminava o prato a sua frente. Ele não estava realmente muito melhor, na verdade, só tinha a expressão concentrada por tentar entender como usaria aqueles estranhos palitinhos para comer... Sua expressão compenetrada, a testa levemente vincada, teria feito Kagome rir, se não estivesse em tamanho mal humor.

- Eu disse que iria voltar baka! – sussurrou ao ver a mãe caminhando até a cozinha.

- E eu já disse que não confio em você bruxa! – devolveu, quase cuspindo a palavra nela.

- Eu cumpro minhas promessas... Ao contrario de você! – resmungou irritada. Ninguém nunca havia desconfiado de sua palavra! Aquilo era quase tão ridículo quanto a cena da noite anterior.

Ele nada disse, apenas baixou os olhos ao prato, fuzilando-os violentamente.

Sem saber o que dizer, Kagome simplesmente se levantou e levou o prato até a pia da cozinha, aproveitando para tentar iniciar "_A conversa"_ com a mãe.

- Mãe... – murmurou, sem jeito.

- O que foi Kagome? – perguntou sorrindo inocentemente para a filha.

- Ah... E que, bem... Não vou poder ir à escola hoje! – esclareceu olhando para o prato sujo de farelos, abrindo a torneira para que a água corresse livremente sobre ele.

- Algum problema Kagome? – seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco dando lugar à mesma preocupação maternal que vira em seus olhos quando a encontrara no dia anterior – está doente? Se sentindo mal?

- Ah! Não, não é nada disso mãe! – apressou-se em dizer, com um sorriso de lado, enquanto pensava no que diria. _O que eu faço? Não posso simplesmente dizer que preciso voltar para a Sengoku Jidai com um Youkai a tiracolo... Se ao menos o Baka do InuYasha tivesse me esperado... Ai, que raiva!_ – Mas... A irmã do InuYasha... Ela, está muito mal sabe?

- Ah, coitadinha... O que aconteceu com ela? – exclamou com um crispar das sobrancelhas, passando sabão na louça suja.

- Bem... A, a Sango Sofreu um... Acidente de carro... – disse pausadamente, pensando no que falaria a seguir.

- Oh, meu Buda! – a mulher deixou o prato cair no chão, fazendo-o estilhaçar-se em mil pedaços.

De onde estava, InuYasha lançou um olhar apreensivo à mulher e outro de impaciência para Kagome, enquanto tentava manter Sota longe de suas orelhas com algum esforço. A menina retribuiu seu olhar com um fulminar feroz, enquanto se abaixava para juntar os cacos, sentindo-se mal por ter de inventar toda aquela história. _Por que simplesmente não falo a verdade?_ Resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem de seu avô tentando exterminar o hanyo aparecia em sua mente.

- Ela está bem? Para que hospital a levaram? – indagou atenciosa, jogando todos os cacos no lixo.

- Ah, mãe... A Sango não está mais no hospital – _tecnicamente é verdade_ – e o Inu... Ele terá que viajar... Para avisar os pais do que aconteceu...

- Onde eles estão? Será realmente triste quando souberem das noticias...

- É... Então, o Inu... Ele me pediu para ficar com ela esta semana... Tudo bem para a senhora? – perguntou incerta, temendo que a mulher visse a mentira por detrás de suas palavras.

A mão de Kagome estudou-a por alguns segundos com os olhos um tanto estreitos, sem dizer coisa alguma. A menina começou a ficar nervosa com todo aquele silêncio. Sua mãe sempre fora um mistério para ela... Várias vezes sentia como se ela conseguisse ler seus pensamentos e adivinhar o que a estava incomodando... No entanto, esperava que aquela não fosse uma dessas ocasiões.

- Acho... Acho que não haverá problema – concordou com um sorriso – até porque, sua amiguinha precisa de ajuda.

- Ah mãe, muito obrigada mesmo! – cantarolou abraçando-a, antes de parar e olhá-la com uma expressão de quem tem medo de esticar o elástico mais do que ele consegue, arrebentando-o – bem... A senhora acha que poderia avisar o diretor? Estava um tanto preocupada com as faltas e...

- Não se preocupe – cortou-a com um sorriso, abanando a mão – suas faltas serão justificadas.

A menina estava pronta para responder quando ouviu um pigarro vindo da porta, onde um meio-youkai esperava impaciente, fuzilando-a com os olhos. Kagome fechou os seus próprios, respirando fundo algumas vezes enquanto repelia o forte desejo de estrangular o garoto ali mesmo.

- Bem... Então vamos indo... Até mãe! – despediu-se dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Até breve Kagome, InuYasha... – ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa em resposta antes de começar a deixar o aposento. Higurashi já estava inclusive seguindo-o quando a voz de sua mãe vê-la parar na porta.

- Só mais uma coisinha Kagome – disse num tom preocupado.

- O que foi? – estranhou a morena, lançando-lhe um olhar indagativo.

- Bem... Só queria saber se você e esse InuYasha... Bem... – ela corou um pouco antes de continuar – Vocês estão namorando?

- Han? – exclamou quase caindo para trás com aquela pergunta, antes de começar a negar com todas as forças e argumentos que possuía, _De onde ela tirou isso?_

-#-

Kagome deixou InuYasha na sala de tevê, enquanto corria rapidamente para o banheiro, esvaziando todas as prateleiras que continham remédios, desde purgantes até sedativos... Nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer, certo? Pegou uma grande mochila amarela, colocou várias caixas de barrinhas de cereal e alguns sucos de caixnha, sem esquecer vários saquinhos de chá. Por fim, com tudo arrumado, começou a descer as escadas novamente, parando antes do ultimo degrau, sem no que estava vendo.

- Vamos! - InuYasha, com as garras a mostra, tentava acuar a televisão, ameaçando-a com rosnados baixos – diga seu nome Youkai!

- Ai, não posso acreditar – resmungou consigo mesma enquanto apertava mais firmemente a alça da bolsa e caminhava de encontro ao hanyo.

- InuYasha – resmungou, já cansada de falar com ele – pode _por favor_ parar de ameaçar nossa tv?

- Então é esse o nome dele? – sussurrou entre dentes.

Kagome revirou os olhos, incrédula, e começou a empurrá-lo para fora, ainda atordoado pela atitude da garota. Por que ela não queria que ele destruísse aquele youkai? Ele era perigoso! _Humanos... Nunca vamos conseguir entende-los._

Ela continuou arrastando-o rapidamente em direção ao poço pelo qual o mesmo havia vindo. Entrou na pequena casinha construída em torno do mesmo. Ela estava quase fechando a porta atrás dos dois quando ouviu vozes conhecidas chamando-a insistentemente.

- Ei Kagome, venha aqui! – Chamavam animadamente, enquanto se aproximavam.

- Nós já te vimos Kagome, pode vir aqui! – Ayumi gritou já um tanto irritada.

Sem outra alternativa, a morena tirou a cabeça para fora com um sorriso amarelo, antes de gritar um "já vou" e descer com InuYasha os poucos degraus, até chegar na beira do poço, onde parou de empurra-lo, fazendo com que o mesmo a encarasse.

- O que _pensa_ que está fazendo bruxa? – perguntou. Ela decidiu por ignorá-lo por completo.

- Olha só, eu vou voltar certo? Agora pode ir voltando para sua terra... Tchau, até depois InuYasha – e então, de costas para ele, voltou a subir as escadas, porém, mal havia dado cinco passos, ele estava a sua frente de novo. _Kami, dai-me paciência, por que se me der força..._

- Não vou voltar! – exclamou ele indignado – não sem você bruxa!

- Olha só InuYasha – resmungou cansada, encarando-o – eu _não vou_ fugir, certo? Estou muito preocupada com Sango... – deixou seus olhos baixarem um pouco antes de tornar a encará-lo - Pode ir embora!

- Féh! – exclamou ele, cruzando os braços contrafeito – para você desaparecer com a joia?

Então era isso que ele queria... De novo!

- Ah, quer saber baka? – perguntou dando as costas para ele, já sem paciência com o hanyo, a voz mais alta do que planejara – pode ficar aí então... _Eu _vou falar com as minhas amigas... – e voltando-se uma ultima vez, o alerta implícito em seus olhos fazendo o meio-youkai recuar – e não se _atreva_ a aparecer! – esclareceu, já subindo. Estava mentindo para sua mãe, não precisava ter de inventar mais mentiras para as pessoas que gostava.

E, virando-se apenas uma única vez para trás, encontrando um albino ainda meio atordoado por sua súbita troca de humor, resmungou alto o suficiente para ele escutar.

- E tente não destruir nada! – deu as costas a ele novamente, abrindo a pequena porta e encontrando-se frente às suas três amigas, que a esquadrinhavam com certa preocupação.

- Kagome! – chamaram-na novamente com uma espécie de alívio na voz.

- Ah, meninas! Tudo bem com vocês? – indagou sem grassa, já pensando num jeito de dispensá-las delicadamente.

- Se está tudo bem conosco? Nós é que deveríamos perguntar isso pra você! – exclamou Yuka fechando o sorriso – ligamos para sua mãe, e ela disse que você tinha sumido!

- Ah! – exclamou em pânico, tentando manter um sorriso no rosto.

- Ficamos preocupadas com você Kagome! – exclamou Yuka, mexendo nos longos cabelos ondulados.

- Mas... Mas eu estou bem agora, estão vendo! – exclamou sorrindo de lado, enquanto ouvia garras arranhando madeira.

- O que foi isso? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ah, foi só o Buyo, sabe... – comentou com uma risada, tentando disfarçar – Ele deve ter caído de alguma árvore enquanto tentava SENTA – gritou a palavra, para espanto das outras – em algum galho.

Ouviu-se um baque surdo e alguns resmungos de dentro da construção as suas costas, que logo foi esquecido, enquanto falavam sobre os acontecimentos da escola. Depois de alguns comentários maldosos sobre Hojo e Kagome, Ayumi olhou no relógio de pulso e deu um pulo.

- Nossa meninas, temos que ir, senão vamos nos atrasar!

_Ah, obrigada, muito obrigada Kami_.

- Bem, então a gente se vê, até depois meninas! – exclamou Kagome, já indo em direção ao poço.

- Espera ai Kagome! – YY chamou-a – você não vai com a gente?

- Ah, hoje não... Tenho que fazer umas coisas pro vovô... Ajudar o Sota... Mas depois a gente conversa!

Se despediram e Kagome finalmente desceu as escadinhas.

- Por que demorou tanto Bruxa? – InuYasha resmungou cruzando os braços.

Kagome fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, mas a vontade de acabar com o hanyo não estava passando.

- Inu no baka! – gritou se avolumando sobre ele – por que tinha que fazer tanto barulho? – ele estava quase respondendo quando ela tornou a gritar – Ah, eu não quero saber! Idiota, idiota, idiota!

E então começou a subir na borda do poço, mas não sem antes gritar.

- Senta!

-#-

- Ah Kami, espero que não tenha demorado muito! – Kagome correu para dentro do antigo templo, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Sango, enquanto tentava acordá-la delicadamente.

A enferma tremeluziu os olhos, olhando para a garota sem vê-la, dando um sorriso sereno, como se estivesse em paz depois de muito tempo de sofrimento. Kagome quase bateu em si mesma, devia ter chego antes... O estado da menina era grave ao que parecia... _E eu mal sei o que fazer_.

- Mi...Mi...Miroku? – chamou numa voz fraca, perdida em seus sonhos.

- Não Sango... É a Kagome... Como está se sentindo? – exclamou enquanto procurava alguns antibióticos para tratar das infecções.

- Seu Houshi safado – disse com a voz fraca – não... não sei o que vi em você?

- InuYasha! – Kagome chamou um tanto desesperada, virando-se para o hanyo em busca de apoio – ela está delirando! – ele porém, encostado ao batente da porta escancarada, permanecia em silêncio, um silêncio tão profundo quanto o no qual ficara envolto durante o percurso até ali, quando teve de levar a morena nas costas, tentando ganhar tempo.

Sem receber resposta, virou-se novamente para a enferma e começou a tratar de tudo que conseguia ver ou que sabia como consertar, utilizando-se várias vezes de seus poderes espirituais.

Enquanto estava ali, ajoelhada, não percebia o fitar discreto de um meio-youkai às suas costas. InuYasha estava muito absorto em seus próprios pensamentos para perceber qualquer coisa ao redor. Seus olhos fitavam a pequena miko... Kagome... _Ah, mas que droga... Ela... Ela assim, até parece... Até parece a Kikyo..._

Seus olhos fitaram o corpo de costas para ele com alguma intensidade, enquanto parecia ver o fantasma da mulher que amara sobre a menina, com seu quimono vermelho e branco e seus longos cabelos negros, avolumando-se preocupada sobre um enfermo, disposta a dar sua vida se necessário. O hanyo gostava de observá-la naqueles momentos, e quando perguntava se precisava de algo ela virava delicadamente a cabeça para trás, e expurgando todo o cançasso, sorria-lhe radiante e reconfortantemente, antes de dizer:

_- Não se preocupe Inu... Está tudo bem..._

E então voltava-se novamente para o enfermo.

InuYasha não gostava de Kagome... Ela libertava o pior dele... Aquilo que ele queria esquecer, mas não conseguiria simplesmente mata-la... Se fosse apenas pelo poder do rosário, já teria tentado arranjar um jeito de livrar-se dela... Mas ao olhar dentro do castanho de seus olhos, viu tanta determinação... A mesma que vira no passado... Não conseguiria cometer o mesmo crime duas vezes, principalmente não quando sentia-se aniquilando a mesma mulher.

- Ela é realmente incrível senhor InuYasha – ouviu uma vozinha ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto sentia uma pequena picada no rosto.

- Myuga! – exclamou, enquanto batia na pequena pulga aparando-a com a mão – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? – perguntou ele – não está sentindo nada amo InuYasha... Os ventos estão levando a noticia... O filho mestiço do grande Inu-Youkai retornou... Por isso decidi apresentar-me novamente a seus serviços!

InuYasha estreitou um tanto os olhos, como se não acreditasse de verdade na velha pulga. Voltando o rosto para onde a miko cuidava da enferma, voltou a mergulhar em seus devaneios, mas não antes de comentar.

- Traduzindo... Seu antigo hospedeiro deve ter sido morto... E então decidiu procurar por mim, certo velho Myuga? – indagou, sem no entanto esperar verdadeiramente uma resposta.

Em seguida, a pulga também voltou-se para Kagome, contemplando-a espantado, voltando seus olhos do amo para a humana, várias vezes, tentando apreender o que estava vendo. Será que era ela... Não, Kikyo estava morta, InuYasha a havia matado antes que essa o lacrasse a tantos anos. Mas mesmo assim, a semelhança... e o jeito com que o hanyo a olhava – mesmo que inconscientemente – com uma espécie de raiva e dor, e... Algo mais... Alegria, por tê-la de volta... _O que está havendo com amo InuYasha? Ele não seria capaz de trazer de volta a Sacerdotisa Kikyo... Seria?_

- Sango! – ouviu a voz da garota, enquanto fechava vários curativos, agora limpos e terminava de administrar um líquido amarelado, que aparentava ser extremamente doce – Sango está me ouvindo... Por favor, diga algo! – implorou pressionando a mão sobre a testa da garota, aferindo sua temperatura da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

- Miroku... Mi... Ka... Kagome? – indagou depois de um tempo, seus olhos vidrados finalmente fixando-se na garota a frente – Kagome, é você? – sua voz estava fraca, mas não deixou de tirar um peso enorme dos ombros da miko, que sorriu alegre, voltando-se sem pensar para InuYasha, transmitindo a felicidade pelo laço recém criado.

Antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, o meio-youkai sentiu-se tomado de súbito por uma alegria estranha, que não vinha dele, mas que fazia-o querer gritar e correr pela floresta, livre novamente. Foi então que Kagome voltou-se para encará-lo, e então compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

O laço entre eles estava influenciando-o, a miko enviava suas emoções até ele. Mas não fora isso que o perturbara. O problema fora o sorriso... Um sorriso desprovido de qualquer sarcasmo ou manipulação... A simples alegria de ter conseguido salvar Sango... Uma menina que nem conhecia... InuYasha virou a cara e foi para fora em busca de ar. Aquele sorriso porém, não saia de sua cabeça...

- O que foi senhor InuYasha? – perguntou Myuga depois de um tempo.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou pensando... O sorriso não lembrava-o Kikyo... Não, ela nunca sorrira daquele jeito... Parecia que algo, qualquer coisa mínima, que ele nunca soube o que era, estragava sua alegria...

E era isso que o corroía naquele momento... Ver, ante de si tão de repente, o sorriso que por anos tentara trazer àquela que até hoje lembrava...

- Ei! – ouviu uma voz doce chamando-o da porta, voltando-se por puro reflexo, encontrando Kagome parada à sua frente – esta tudo bem com você InuYasha?

O que era aquilo...? Preocupação? Será que era isso que estava na voz dela?

- Não diga bobagens Bruxa... Por que eu não estaria bem? – exclamou na defensiva novamente.

- Ah! Realmente não dá pra conversar com você, não é mesmo? – ralhou a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto tirava os sapatos e mergulhava os pés dentro do lago.

- Ei! – foi a vez de InuYasha exclamar, estranhando a aproximação – o que está fazendo?

- Vai me expulsar do lado também? – desafiou com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, escondendo o riso.

- Pode ficar – resmungou ele levantando-se – eu já estou de saída...

Kagome não soube bem o motivo, mas aquilo a machucou um pouco. Será que era assim tão insuportável que ele mal conseguia ficar perto dela? Por que aquele garoto quis mata-la desde a primeira vez que a vira?

- Ei, InuYasha – chamou num tom triste, a cabeça abaixada. A súbita mudança no estado de espírito da garota fê-lo parar de andar, sem no entanto se virar, esperando que ela continuasse, ainda de costas.

- Por que me odeia tanto? – perguntou, tentando segurar uma ou duas lágrimas, sentindo o duro peso da rejeição pela primeira vez.

- O que? – ele exclamou, sem esperar que fosse abordado aquele assunto, virando-se para a garota sem saber o que dizer – olhe menina eu não te...

- É ela não é? – corou-o de súbito, voltando-se seu rosto para fita-lo – é por que sou parecida com Kikyo... certo?

Ele não sabia o que dizer, ficou simplesmente parado, observando-a, até que o silêncio começou a tornar-se pesado, sendo capaz até de escurecer o forte sol de meio-dia e congelar a doce brisa que varria a ambos. Por fim, desviou o olhar, fitando a grama aos seus pés, desistindo de falar qualquer coisa.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – ela comentou, um pouco triste, enquanto se levantava e começava a calçar os sapatos, ainda que um tanto aliviada por aquela aversão não estar ligada _diretamente_ a ela.

- Ei, Bruxa... Espere! – ele chamou, mas ela não lhe deu atenção, caminhando até a porta e apenas então voltando-se para ele, com um sorriso simples.

- Poderia pegar alguns peixes, por favor, InuYasha? Está quase na hora do almoço... – sua voz calma não transparecia a tristeza de segundos atrás.

Atordoado com a nova mudança de humor súbito, ele simplesmente acenou afirmativamente, enquanto caminhava de encontro ao rio a passos largos, sua vida tão confusa quanto ele próprio...

-#-

- Será que não vamos precisar de mais lenha InuYasha? – Kagome perguntou, encolhendo-se dentro de seu saco de dormir, enquanto observava a lua do lado de fora do templo.

O dia havia passado rápido, entre crises e delírios de Sango e um ou outro peixe assando do lado de fora da construção antiga. InuYasha havia ficado fora por um bom tempo... Quando não estava nadando, conversava com Myuga longe dos ouvidos atentos da sacerdotisa.

_Foi uma longa tarde..._ Kagome pensou consigo mesma, observando agora as chamas rubras e alaranjadas, que crepitavam alegremente, _só queria saber o que exatamente estou fazendo..._

- Já temos lenha o suficiente Bruxa, não se preocupe – o hanyo respondeu depois de algum tempo, cortando o raciocínio da menina.

- Ah, certo então – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que sentia algo picando sua orelha. Como reflexo, bateu fortemente e sentiu a pequena pulga caindo em sua mão.

- Olá Myuga! – saudou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Senhorita Kagome! – respondeu ele, relembrando-se mentalmente de não chama-la de Kikyo novamente.

- Deseja algo? – indagou ela depois de algum tempo em silêncio, uma vez que o youkai idoso parecia tentar chegar a algum assunto, sem no entanto saber como.

- Apenas uma curiosidade de um velho youkai – comentou como quem não quer nada, arrancando um muxoxo de InuYasha, o qual lhes deu as costas, preferindo fitar a lua que ia alta no céu.

- Pode perguntar velho Myuga – incentivou, já curiosa, enquanto lançava um olhar para Sango, que dormia tranquilamente.

- Ah... É só que... É estranho, no período em que estamos... Você nos trás a joia, e o amo InuYasha é libertado... Parece que as coisas estão para mudar... E muito... – começou a perder-se em pensamentos, as palavras morrendo em sua boca.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – insistiu Kagome curiosa.

- Bem... Já faz quase vinte anos que iniciou-se uma Guerra Civil... Naraku, um mestiço incrivelmente poderoso, quer iniciar seu império dominando todo o Japão... Ele luta com muitos aliados, mas principalmente seu filho e ninguém consegue pará-lo...

- Como assim, começar um império? – perguntou, tentando lembrar de algo que falasse sobre isso de suas aulas de histórias.

- Na verdade não há muito para se contar senhorita Kagome... Após Naraku ter perdido a esposa, e o senhor InuYasha, seu maior rival, ter sido lacrado, não haviam empecilhos aparentes em seu caminho... Os youkais não se importam com humanos... – a menina se encolheu involuntariamente ante aquelas palavras – e assim ele continuou sua devastação... Mas há uma coisa que ele precisa... Algo que ele busca por anos e anos, e que lhe daria todo o poder para literalmente, governar o mundo, tanto homens quanto youkais... – sua voz morreu novamente, como se estivesse fazendo suspense.

- E... Essa coisa... É a Joia de Quatro Almas, certo? – perguntou ela, apertando fortemente a bolinha de vidro.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, InuYasha, que estava em silêncio até aquele momento, voltou-se novamente para dentro, encarando os dois com um certo sarcasmo, como se seu medo fosse algo realmente engraçado.

- Velho Myuga, não posso acreditar que esta com medo de um idiota como Naraku... – começou a estralar de leve os dedos, mirando o fogo distraidamente – ele nunca teria poder para tudo isso... Você está...

- Sinto que não esteja errado, senhor InuYasha... – cortou o velho com tristeza – muitas coisas mudaram durante todos esses anos... Mas se não acredita... Creio que logo Naraku virá atrás da joia, todos nós podemos sentir sua presença... Então você poderá ver com seus próprios olhos...

- Ele... Ele, virá atrás de mim? – Kagome exclamou, arregalando um tanto os olhos, baixando a pulga ao nível do solo, colocando-o ali, os olhos perdendo um pouco do brilho, enquanto imaginava-se sendo perseguida novamente, correndo entre as árvores, enquanto ouvia a gargalhada de algum ser cruel ao seu redor...

- Pare com isso Bruxa! – InuYasha exclamou virando-se novamente para o lado de fora – Não vou deixar que ele pegue a Joia... Até porque, será um prazer... Acabar... Com aquele... Desgraçado...

Kagome ouviu perplexa as palavras do hanyo. Aparentemente, de seu jeito torto e esquisito, ele estava dizendo que a protegeria... Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso satisfeito brotasse em seus lábios enquanto virava-se para dormir, dando uma última olhada em Sango.

Porém, havia aquela voz a sussurrar, uma voz que vinha dela mesma, como um alerta, _não seja burra Kagome, ele quer apenas a joia..._ Seu sorriso perdeu um pouco o brilho... Mas depois ela simplesmente deixou essa questão para lá. Não importava realmente se InuYasha a protegeria apenas pela Joia... Isso já era um começo... E grandes coisas poderiam sair dalí...

- Boa noite InuYasha – sussurrou para ele antes de virar-se e cair no sono, com as palavras de Kaede retumbando em seus ouvidos... _Traga de volta o antigo InuYasha..._

Ela estava tentando, mas será que conseguiria?

-#-

Caploft!

Kagome despertou assustada, enquanto ouvia uma das paredes cedendo e um barulho forte de algo se chocando contra madeira.

Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até Sango, que havia acordado com o estardalhaço, preocupada se algo a havia atingido, cortando o pé emalguns estilhaços de madeira que haviam caído no chão.

- Itai! – resmungou, antes de se ajoelhar ao lado da garota – Sango!

- Kagome... – exclamou ela, de olhos arregalados – o que está acontecendo?

- Eu... Eu não sei, eu... – e então um novo baque, fazendo todo o antigo templo tremer, como se o teto fosse desmoronar acima de suas cabeças.

Parecia que o desespero iria tomar conta dela, havia muita poeira no ar, tornando difícil respirar, ou até mesmo pensar com clareza. De qualquer modo, precisava fazer alguma coisa! Olhou em volta a procura de InuYasha, mas ele não estava ali... Muito menos conseguiu encontrar Myuga, o qual havia fugido a tempos atrás...

Sem ter mais o que fazer, levantou-se e foi até a porta, tentando ver o que acontecia, deixando um rastro de sangue no chão por onde andava.

Ao chegar à porta destruída, porém, o que viu fez seu sangue gelar e uma grande confusão invadir sua mente. Seus olhos arregalaram e sua cabeça chacoalhava, como se tentasse negar o que estava vendo... Olhos dourados encontraram os seus de súbito, tão surpreso quanto ela própria. Conseguindo finalmente reencontrar o caminho até sua garganta, a menina soltou apenas uma palavra, baixa e interrogativa, porém perceptivelmente exigente.

- Sesshoumaru?

* * *

**Nossa, a quanto tempo hein!**

**Bem... Acho que posso explicar rasoavelmente melhor agora o que aocnteceu...**

**A última vez que mexi na história, detestei esse capítulo sete, porque foi uma espécie de transição, com ela voltando para casa e tudo... Escrevi o sonho do Inu e então, quando comecei o resto, achei tão ruim que deletei tudo! Então tomei a decisão de esperar a inspiração "vir" para voltar a escrever...**

**Nesse meio tempo, eu tive muitas provas e uns trabalhos terriveis para fazer, fora a isso, tinha as minhas aulas preparatórias para o FCE, um teste de inglês super-importante... Infelizmente, nem ler as fics eu pude...**

**Felizmente, chegaram as férias, então voltei a escrever e ler as histórias do site =D**

**Desculpem mesmo a demora, e bem, esse capítulo pode ter ficado um tanto chatinho, mas prometo que o próximo será bem melhor...**

**Não vou prometer que posto semana que vem, por que aqui em casa as coisas estão uma loucura kkk', mas tentarei ao máximo!**

**Aqui vão as respostas das Revies:**

**Amanda Taisho:**

kkkk', que bom que gostou! Sabe, eu também tinha birra dela (ainda tenho um pouco), mas superamos, não se preocupe! Bem, sobre ela ser amada pelo Inu... Acho que ele ainda a ama... na verdade, foi uma das coisas que me intrigou na série, quer dizer, ela está morta, mas será que isso faz diferença quando se gosta realmente de alguém? ele ainda a vê na Kagome, e acho que isso pode se tornar um problema no futuro (quem sabe...). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Ficou um pouco distante do outro pelo tempo que emorei para escrever, mas as coisas já vão se ajeitar, um beijo!

**Joyce:**

Muito Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beeeijos!

**Joanny:**

Oi! Bem, por onde começar... Acho que esse foi um dos capítulos mais longos e difíceis... Eu sabia onde queria que ele terminasse, mas parecia que nunca conseguia chegar àquele ponto... Achei um pouco enrolado, mas era preciso, porque agora a Ka não vai voltar para a "nossa dimenção" por um tempo... Enfim, acredito que a essa altura, já tenha terminado seu capitulo kkk' (piada sem graça, mas enfim), ainda não pude continuar lendo, porque estava com pressa de postar essa parte da história, mas enfim, ano passado, eu escrevia uma fic do Crepusculo - em outro site - e eu estava relendo... Ficou horrivel! kkk', não sabia direito como escrever, e tinha colocado personagens de mais... Bem, resumindo, minha mãe sempre fala que escrever é como fazer um espacate, é necessário muito exercício e perseverança... E bem, a sua primeira fic foi anos luz melhor do que a minha! (eu ainda lembro de quando li, me diverti muito!). Por ultimo... Não consegui por muita ação, e o Inu ta todo "psicologo" com essas meditações, mas vai melhorar, prometo... Espero que tenha gostado, e um beijão!

**Priscila Cullen**

Que bom que está gostando! Espero que ainda não tenha desistido de mim depois de todo esse tempo! kkk', Tomara que não tenha se decepcionado com o novo capítulo! Beijos!

**Letcia**

kkkkk', o Sesshy é lindo mesmo! E desculpe pelo último post... Mas enfim, cá está, como prometido, o novo capítulo! Graças - como bem disse - à Rumiko ter criado o Inu, meu eterno namorado imaginário, kkk' (sei como se sente T.T)... Fiquei pensando sobre a demora da Kagome, mas acho que dá pra explicar (ou não), porque ela precisava avisar a família, fazer um social... ¬¬, enfim, sempre me perguntei como fazê-la não reprovar por faltas, kkk', na verdade ainda estou tentando, mas vai dar tudo certo! Muito Obrigada mesmo por ter esperado o capítulo até agora! Me deixou realmente feliz, até a proxima, beijooo!


End file.
